


Only If Unicorns Exist

by zeerogue



Series: Unicorn AU [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform, ranch au, taeminho, unicorn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Jonghyun is stuck on his uncle's ranch with his younger sister and cousins while his elder brother escaped to college in the city.The only joy he finds are in the horses that he takes care of and his secret music writing. He use to believe in fairytales and their promise of true love, but now the only thing he believes is the heartbreak of love and loneliness. Those thoughts were as likely to change as was a Unicorn actually existing. Too bad one just happened to stroll in.





	1. Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> The other fic in this series is an EXO fic. They are both able to be read on their own as no characters are used in both. This one was first.

**Chapter 1: Juliet**

 

 

The little boy sat snuggled up in his sheets, puppy brown eyes following the movements of the lady walking about the room. She leaned over his shelf and pulled out a book with a colorful cover and the boy smiled brightly.

 

“How about this one, Jjongie?” the lady asked showing the boy the book.

 

“Neh, Umma,” the little boy agreed happily, small hands stretched out toward her as he smiled.

 

The lady laughed and sat down on the bed beside the boy, opening the book. “I read you this one almost every other night, Jjong; don’t you ever get tired of it?”

 

 The boy shook his head and took the book. A short finger traced the outline of a unicorn on the first page. “Anio, I like the unicorn the most, he saves the princess. I want to save a princess, too, Umma. I’ll save her from some evil wizard man while I ride one of uncle’s horses and then we’ll live happily ever after in my room.”

 

The lady ruffled the boy’s hair. “Alright, my little romantic, Umma will read you the story now. Go to sleep and have sweet dreams.”

 

The boy smiled and snuggled into the lady’s side. As her smooth voice traveled to his ears, he felt his eye lids slowly close and soon he had drifted into a dreamland where he was a knight riding the beautiful white unicorn in the book to save the princess that looked like the pretty Sekyung girl in his class who was stuck in a castle guarded his evil wizard uncle.

 

 

 

**\+ Unicorn+**

 

 

Loose leaf paper lay scattered around the floor of the small room, looking like snow with the large heap in the middle. Slowly, that heap began to shake, papers falling away to reveal a head of chocolate brown, half lidded eyes of the same color, and the t-shirt covered torso of a young adult male.

 

Jonghyun laid staring at the ceiling above him with sleepy fluttering eyes. He sighed a bit, breath hitting the tips of his bangs, brushing them out of his eyes, and slowly sat up. He groaned before shaking himself like a dog getting the rest of the papers off him and stood up. He looked around the small room for his alarm clock, but only saw shelf after shelf of books and his outline made by the papers on the floor.

 

“Gah, I fell asleep up here again,” he groaned to himself and kneeled down to pick up the white sheets scattered with lines of music notes, a few lines here and there scratched through. Jonghyun made his way over to the little opening in the room and started shifting through the papers as he descended the tiny rickety stairs that led to his actual bedroom.

 

Unlike the little hidden room, he had fallen asleep in, Jonghyun’s bedroom was spare, not a single book to be seen, just a bed, wardrobe, and desk where his guitar occupied the chair. Only one picture adorned the pale green walls. It was a picture of his family when they were younger – his mother, an almost exact replica of himself in feminine form, his younger sister when she still had long hair frowning at the pink dress she was forced to wear, Jonghyun held her hand as he glared at his older brother pushing down on his head, and the shadow of the one taking the picture onto the golden autumn grass of his uncle’s ranch.

 

Jonghyun sat the papers on his desk. He frowned at them before picking up half of them, all filled with scrawled out lines of words, and dumped them in the trash can. He looked at his clock on the bedside table.

 

“Hmm, Amber should have already taken the horses out before school. I should ride out and see how they’re doing,” Jonghyun said to himself.

 

He fished out a plaid shirt, not bothering to button it up, and grabbed his guitar, cozily snuggled in the old leather case, and headed out of his room. He spared a glance at his sister’s room across the hall with red sheets and t-shirts thrown about and rolled his eyes before taking a quick detour to the bathroom to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair. He kicked the door closest to the stair – his brother’s – knowing the elder was in Seoul playing around and found satisfaction in the fact his hyung wouldn’t be able to get back at him for disrespecting him in his absence.

 

He ran down the stairs and the second story hallway where his cousins slept, a smile crossing his lips at small chattering of raised voices coming from his youngest cousin’s room, the only place sound ever seemed to emit from the house.  

 

Jonghyun took his time going down the last flight of stairs and out of the house. He took a deep breath of the spring air and let it out, almost skipping to the back of the house. He grinned brightly seeing the horse tied to a pole waiting for him. It was a small horse with gray and white dappled skin and might have looked ugly to other people, but Jonghyun loved her – she was easy to mount with Jonghyun’s shorter stature and gentler than a lamb. She was also a good listener, not even flinching if Jonghyun raised his voice, or strummed an angry chord on his guitar.

 

“Hey, Juliet,” Jonghyun called, rubbing a hand lightly against the horse’s flank. Juliet lifted her head to her owner, blue eyes looking at him with little interest before going back to eating the grass at her feet.

 

“Oh, come on, Juliet, I know Amber’s a little rough in the morning, but she did me a favor, tying you up here for me. We’ll go play with the other horses now, alright,” Jonghyun said grabbing onto the pale green bridle his sister had adorned his horse in and untied from the post. He led the horse a bit away before mounting her in one quick jump. Juliet gave a small humph for the sudden weight and Jonghyun patted her back. “Now, now, calm yourself.”

 

He kicked at her flank and they were off to the meadow in their backyard where the horses were grazing. Jonghyun rode around with her, looking at the horses and making sure nothing was wrong before stopping at a shady tree with a perfect view of the house and stables. He let Juliet graze freely as he set himself and his guitar up against the tree. He let his fingers play against the chords, silently hearing the notes they would make before plucking a small tune.

 

This was just a past time. Jonghyun had found he had a talent when it came to music when he went to the high school in town, but had never pursued it. He was convinced he would never get to Seoulas he was indebted to his uncle who ran this farm. Besides, only one man at a time could really be afforded to go to college, and his brother was already there. Even though he would graduate that year, it would be a fight between the two younger of his cousins to see which of them would take his place out there. Jonghyun knew he was stuck here, but he didn’t mind. He liked the horses and the fresh air. It was quiet and isolated; no one left here that could do bad by him.

 

Jonghyun cleared his mind and let his fingers be in control. Sweet high notes fallowed by chords of catchy flicks and pats against the wood of the guitar flowed across the field. Words began to flow into Jonghyun’s mind and he furrowed his brows as he tried to connect them. He shook his head and began to slow his fingers, changing chords, and moving them lower on the guitar neck. Juliet gave a whinny of disapproval and the sudden change in music and Jonghyun stopped. He sent an apologetic grin the horse’s way.

 

“Sorry, Juliet, I wish I could play something you actually liked.” The horse just went back to chewing at a batch of flowers growing in the field near the tree. Jonghyun got up and walked over to the flower, kneeling down to run a bored finger against them. His phone suddenly vibrated in his jeans. He’d forgotten he had it with him and was glad he wasn’t on Juliet at the moment or he might have fallen off her in surprise.

 

He pulled out the mostly unused device and saw it was a text from his girlfriend. He glanced at Juliet who was looking at him quizzically.

 

“Sekyung,” Jonghyun told the horse that shook itself almost as if in irritation. Jonghyun smiled and walked over to it, leaning against her flank. “You think I should read it? Probably should since it’s been over a week since we’ve talked.”

 

Juliet made a soft sound and Jonghyun leaned off of her. “You’re right, I’ll read it.”

 

He opened his phone and read the quick text. “She’s yelling at me, says I need to go see her, or at least call. Do you think I should call her?”

 

The horse gave no answer.

 

Jonghyun grinned and shut his phone off, sticking it back in his pocket. “I’ll take that as a no. Besides, I like her when she’s angry.”

 

That was about the only time he really liked Sekyung. She was a nice girl and he had had a crush on her when they were little. He had only asked her to their senior dance so he’d have someone to go with as his older cousins and brother were already out of school and his younger cousin was home schooled and wouldn’t be allowed in. And there was no way he was going with Amber, she’d kick him if he even asked. He hadn’t meant for Sekyung to take it that they were dating and still were even after three years.

 

She lived in town. Jonghyun didn’t go into town anymore.

 

Jonghyun squished one of his booted feet into the little flowers and looked up. A mischievous smiled crossed his lips as he watched three people leave the house. They were his cousins, headed off for their after lunch chores, the eldest, to town for work. His uncle was already out in the fields and wouldn’t be back home until supper. The house was empty.

 

“Guess we’ll be heading back a little early, Juliet,” Jonghyun said as he quickly mounted her.

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Jonghyun hummed to himself as he tied his horse back to the pole in the backyard of the house. She shook here head, and he patted her neck, giving the horse an eye smiled and a grin.

 

“Ah, come on Juliet, I’ll just be inside for a little while and then we can head back out to the field.”

 

Not waiting for the horse’s response, and knowing he wouldn’t really get one, Jonghyun headed inside. He poked his head around the edge of each doorway to make sure no one had come back when he wasn’t looking before rushing up the stairs and into his room.

 

He flopped onto the bed, wrinkling the flat perfect sheets and sighed. It wasn’t often that Jonghyun had the house to himself. Usually, one of the younger two cousins would be diligently studying in their shared room. And he could hear every creak of their floor as they shifted their feet from his room just above. He sighed and jumped up from the bed, slipping the plaid shirt off before working on the jeans he’d slept in. They slid down his legs with a slight thump as they hit the floor along with his boxers.

 

Clad only in his white t-shirt, Jonghyun climbed back onto the bed. Taking in a big breath, he urged his body to relax and slithered his hand down between his legs. His hand was colder than he thought and he let out a surprised gasp at the pleasure of the temperature difference. Testily, he began to run his hand up and down his length, urging the organ to come alive. He moaned softly as his body heated up and let his mind wander.

 

He thought of his girlfriend. He thought about how she looked in her dress at their senior dance, with the low cut cleavage. He thought of how she looked the couple times he went down to town to see her in her mini skirt and braless tank top, giving him a view of everything underneath every time she bent over to work on her family’s garden as they chatted. Jonghyun imagined himself taking hold of those perk breasts the tank shamelessly showed, sucking on them.

 

Jonghyun looked at his member and groaned seeing it in a frozen state between arousal and just uncomfortable stiffness.

 

Jonghyun tried thinking about his youngest cousin. He was pretty and easily mistaken for a girl. He thought about that one time he had to dress up in Amber’s uniform for a dare. He imagined running his hands up his legs and under his skirt, but stopped when those innocent eyes looked at him.

 

Frustrated, Jonghyun tried for his eldest cousin who looked just as pretty, but with a fierceness. But then he remembered how his cousin looked after coming back from his duty in the army, hair short and eyes with a haunted anger to them and switched.

 

He thought of the middle brother of his cousins, and his bright smile, but Jonghyun couldn’t get off to just a smile. As a last resort, he thought about the stable boy they’d hired who lived in the church at the edge of his father land. He thought about the boy’s rippling muscles, large charismatic eyes, and strong hands interlaced with his youngest cousin’s and he couldn’t go on.

 

Eventually, Jonghyun settled on the creamy body of a faceless male all long limbed and flexible. He imagined perfect lips taking place of his hand, bobbing up and down innocently but seductively and felt himself throb a furious red. His fantasy lover moved his lips away and kissed up his stomach and chest, slim body settling over his own. Jonghyun imagined the tight heat of their inside’s encase him with a tight grip, soft eager moans escaping kissable lips as he thrust up, met by needy hips. His fantasy lover’s body arched back in release causing Jonghyun to reach his own peak.

 

It all felt so real in Jonghyun’s head. He hated retorting to his imagination to release. He knew he wouldn’t find love outside of hope filled fairy tales, but was lust just the same. All he needed was a body. It seemed ridiculous that even going as far as a male or his own relative wasn’t a big enough sin to turn him on that he had to resort to an imaged being. It seemed that only the body his heart craved could bring him even the simplest pleasure of his hand.

 

Angrily, Jonghyun got off the bed and went to his desk, grabbing tissues to clean himself off. He picked up one of the pens laid in a row next to the stack of papers and pondered if he stabbed himself in the chest with it if he’d be able to remove that human want for love. It was pathetic that humans had to live with this urge to find love when it didn’t exist.

 

Jonghyun sat down in the chair, not bothering to put anything back on and shifted through the leftover scribbled sheets. The notes played pretty mournful songs, but as he tried to put words to them, he felt a shadow set over his chest. They were words of betrayed love and loneliness. His teachers in high school said he had a talent and could make something of himself with his music if only he tried writing something happier. But, Jonghyun refused to write a love song, so he stuck himself of a future on his uncle’s farm. He didn’t mind, he liked the horses and the work kept his mind busy, and eventually he’d probably actually go down and see Sekyung if she didn’t give up on his by then.

 

Reaching his hand into the air, Jonghyun stretched and groaned. He stood and put his clothes back on. He walked over to the small window in his room by the staircase that led to the hidden room and caught a glimpse of his youngest cousin cleaning out the stables with the stable boy from the church. He grinned and started down the three stories again. 


	2. Hello

**Chapter 2: Hello**

 

 

“Hyungs! I’m leaving,” a girl with short hair said from the doorway.

 

Two bodies turned around in identical desks from both sides of the room. A brunet that resembled a bunny stood up and went over to the door with a bag in hand. He handed it to the girl.

 

“Have fun at school today, Amber” he said.

 

“Yeah, thanks Jinki Oppa. I have to go now; Sulli’s already waiting for me at the drive,” the girl said.

 

“Noona, is Minho  hyung here, too?” the other boy asked, looking at the girl with innocent eyes.

 

“I don’t know, Taemin, he should be here soon. I really have to get going now. If you seem my brother tell him he owes me twenty dollars for doing his work this morning,” the girl said before rushing out. She ran back in and looked between the two. “You guy’s studying?”

 

Both boys nodded.

 

“Oppas, hwaiting.” Their cousin made a fist in the air before leaving again.

 

Taemin turned to his elder brother and they smiled at each other.

 

“Jonghyun must have stayed up late again last night. What are we going to do with him?” Jinki asked.

 

Taemin smiled lightly. He’d stayed up a bit late last night as well listening to the muffled sounds of his cousin’s strings being plucked on his guitar. He felt bad when his cousin had one of those sleepless nights when he immerse himself in song writing, only sad and lonely chords flowing out from his finger tips and guitar, until he fell asleep. Taemin wished he could help his hyung. Even if the older boy smiled and joked with him, he knew Jonghyun was hurting still. It showed in his music which was probably why he never let anyone other than the horses hear his  music. But, Taemin still heard it, late at night when everyone else was asleep. His bed was next to the wall right under Jonghyun’s ‘hiding place’ that they’d use to sneak off together when they were little to play make believe with Amber, and somehow he always ended up playing the princess. If he lay perfectly still with his ear against the wall and his brother wasn’t snoring or talking in his sleep, he could hear his cousin’s sad songs calling out for help. They broke his heart every time and left him just as tired as Jonghyun in the morning.

 

“He’ll wake up soon,” Taemin said.

 

Jinki  shrugged and went back over to his own desk on the other side of the large room they shared. It was big enough to be two rooms, and it use to be a small gathering room, but their father had converted it into a bedroom for his two younger sons. The rooms their cousins’ stayed in were relatively smaller  if this one was cut in half, so Taemin didn’t really mind sharing, but he felt it might be a little unfair to Jinki. Sometimes when their eldest brother didn’t return home at night, Jinki would go and sleep there. Taemin wondered if his brother was angry with him.

 

Suddenly, there door opened again. Taemin turned around to see his eldest brother standing there looking at them expectantly in red scrubs, black hair tied up in a ponytail. “Hey, you guys need to start doing your chores, it’s almost lunch. I need to head out to town for work.”

 

Taemin closed his textbook and stood up. “Okay Heechul hyung.”

 

Jinki stood up as well and went over to Heechul. “You’re going to the vet clinic?”

 

Heechul raised a brow. “Yeah, that’s where I work. I’ll go get you when you get out, okay hyung.”

 

Their elder brother rolled his eyes. “You know, I can take care of myself, I was in the army already.”

 

Taemin looked away at the mention of the few years their brother had been away. Jinki  smiled and patted the elder’s shoulders. “I know, but let your little brother do something for you, plus it’ll be dark and you’ll be tired.”

 

“Fine,” Heechul said and turned to Taemin. “You, you’re cleaning the stables, right?”

 

Taemin nodded. “Yes hyung.”

 

“A couple of the horses need to be fed extra, they’re looking a little thin, and make sure they all have water, I don’t want a horse coming to the vet from our ranch.”

 

Taemin nodded again. “See you later hyung.” He added a smile at the end of his words.

 

Heechul smiled as well before yelling. “And make sure that darn Jonghyun get his butt out to the fields. I didn’t miss Amber taking out the horses this morning.”

 

“Yes hyung, we’ll do that,” Jinki said.

 

Heechul nodded firmly. “I’m heading out now.”

 

There was silence between the two younger brothers until Heechul’s footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore. Jinki turned to Taemin.

 

“It’s weird seeing him with black hair, I’m glad it’s gotten longer, though.”

 

Taemin looked at his brother, eyes following Jinki as he went to his wardrobe and started to pull out work clothes.

 

They use to be closer, but Taemin supposed it was only natural that Jinki was closer to Heechul, but now he was even farther from Taemin ever since Heechul had left to the army. The first time Heechul came home for a break, his usual died long hair was cropped short and back to its natural black. A soon as he left, Jinki had gone to town and came back with chestnut hair. Their dad had thrown a fit because he always disliked Heechul’s hair color, but he’d gotten use to it seeing as Jinki never went to the outrageous bleach blonde or fire red their eldest brother had.       

 

Taemin stood up and went to his own wardrobe removing the shorts he had on and graphic tee switching them for some fitted jeans with ware to them and a plaid shirt. He sat on his bed and slipped on his boots and looked across the room at his brother that was just doing the same.

 

“Ready to go?” Jinki asked.

 

Taemin nodded and smiled. Jinki smiled back before getting up and going to the door. “I’ll feed the animals and get some eggs. We need to restock. You just clean up the stables and then you can come back and study.”

 

“Alright hyung,” Taemin said and followed his brother out of the house.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Taemin walked into the stables, now completely empty of horses, and grabbed a rake to start taking out the hay to replace. He hummed softly to himself as he worked, moving his hips and shoulders to the tune, every now and then making a little twirl with the tool. It wasn’t his favorite thing to do, cleaning, but it was nice to take a break from his books every now and then and he had long gotten use to the smell. And there were other pluses to being assigned the job.

 

Taemin paused his singing when he felt the back of his neck prickle and jumped as hands placed themselves on his hips, lightly forcing them to move again. Slowly, Taemin gave into them and another pair of hips joined behind his own, rubbing up against the back of his jeans. The hands roamed away from his hips, one going to rest on the skin of his stomach under his plaid shirt, the other crossing over his crotch area and resting on the inner part of the opposite thigh causing Taemin to shiver.  He leaned backwards and rested his body against the one behind him, still swaying and began to hum lightly, taking in the smell of grass and incense and wood emitting from the one behind him.

 

“Hyung~” Taemin moaned lightly.

 

Lips pressed at his neck. “Neh, Taemminie.”

 

“Why do you sneak up on me all the time?” he whined softly.

 

A deep chuckle met his ears and went straight south.

 

“You knew it was me, you should know what my hands feel like by now.” The hand on his stomach moved up to his chest and back down to emphasize.

 

“N-neh, hyung,” Taemin said, voice strained as he tried to hold back the arousal in it. He tore himself away before he could embarrass himself and turned to the older boy. He missed the contact almost immediately and placed his hands on the other’s broad shoulders, fingers lightly tracing the muscles beneath the other’s own plaid shirt. 

 

“I didn’t mean to take so long, my father had something for me to do,” said the elder boy.

 

Taemin smiled up at him. “Neh, it’s okay, Minho, but you have to make up for keeping me waiting, okay?”

 

The older boy smirked and leaned down the few inches that separated their heights to kiss Taemin, roughly, but sweetly on his lips. Taemin smiled into the kiss and moved his hands around his neck.

 

It had been a year since he’d met Minho. There was a church on the end of his father’s land that hadn’t been used since before Taemin was born. His dad eagerly sold it when Minho’s father, a pastor, asked if he could buy it and reestablish the church. In exchange for Taemin’s hyungs to help rebuild the church, his father sent Minho  to help with the ranch. Taemin wasn’t sure if it was love at first sight, but he was attracted to Minho  the moment he saw him. It didn’t take long for Taemin’s heart to beat as if he was one of the horses running on the fields whenever the older boy would help him out, blushing whenever they made skin contact. He must have been too obvious when Minho  kissed him only three months after they’d first meant and a month more when they agreed to be together.

 

Of course it had to be kept a secret. Their country wouldn’t accept them so easily, and Taemin’s father, he didn’t even want to think of what he’d do. He had made fun of Heechul’s hair and Jinki’s when he’d first got his done. Taemin had never done anything to upset his father, not since the incident where he was forced to dress as a girl and the pictures got circulated around town. He hadn’t necessarily minded the girl clothes, but he’d still agreed to be home schooled anyways. He was glad about that choice as it allowed him to get close to Minho.

 

Every minute stealing kisses in the stables and ever night sneaking out to go ride horses with Minho while the older whispered ridiculous things as he marked his skin  was thrilling to Taemin. He knew this was love and he wanted to take it farther.

 

Minho  moved his lips from Taemin’s mouth and trailed them down his jaw, kissing the skin there until he got to the creamy expanse of his throat. Taemin moaned as Minho  kissed and sucked his neck, leaving a red spot that Taemin knew he’d have to cover up later, but he didn’t mind, no one ever had time to actually look at him anyways. Minho’s hands went to Taemin’s shirt and began unbuttoning it, moving kisses down the exposed skin. His hands slipped around Taemin’s waist and down, cupping his bottom. Taemin whined softly and Minho  brought his lips back up until they met Taemin’s again. They kissed, Minho’s tongue sliding easily into Taemin’s eager mouth, long learning to crave for the taste of the older boy mixing with his own.  

 

Taemin’s lips felt like they would meld with Minho’s as they kissed feverishly. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Minho’s hips and allowed the older boy to carry him over to the fresh bails of hay. Minho  dropped him on there and he gave a small squeal as he bounced on the golden straw. He looked up at Minho  with half lidded eyes, hands spread out beside him and chest exposed from his fully unbuttoned shirt. Minho  smirked and got down on his knees, crawling over Taemin’s body. He kissed him once hard on his lips before pecking butterfly like kisses all over his face and neck and down his chest causing Taemin to giggle.

 

“Hyung…Hyung~hehehehe.”

 

Minho  chuckled and stopped Taemin’s giggles, placing his lips over one of the pink nubs so vibrant against Taemin’s white skin. He sucked and Taemin moaned grabbing fistfuls of hay. Minho  sucked harder, one hand came to pinch at the other nub. Taemin arched into his touch. His hand came to Minho’s head and grabbed his hair, golden straw raining from his hands over them.

 

“H-hyung…mnh,” Taemin moaned. He felt Minho’s free hand at his pants, unbuttoning them. His body crawled with anticipation as Minho  slid his hand down his hands and palmed his growing erection.

 

“Hyung…M-Minho,” Taemin said squirming beneath him.

 

Minho  sucked harder, and removed his other hand, starting to slip down Taemin’s pants and underwear.

 

“Minho…mngh…stop,” Taemin said and started tugging Minho’s hair.

 

The older boy sighed, his whole body heaving with reluctance, as he moved away. He looked down at Taemin with lovingly annoyed eyes and a soft smile.

 

“Taemin…you’re stopping me again? I thought you wanted to.”

 

Taemin turned his head so he didn’t have to look at the dejection in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m sorry hyung, it just doesn’t feel like the right time yet, or the right place. Dad could walk in any time, too.”

 

Minho  leaned down and pecked Taemin cheek. “It’s alright, Taemin. Come on, let’s clean out the stables.”

 

Taemin turned to him and smiled. The idea of sex both frightened and fascinated Taemin, but he knew he wanted to have it with Minho. He loved him, but lying in the clean hay bed in the middle of a school day didn’t seem like the right way to go about their first time.

 

He let himself be pulled up by Minho. He stood before him as he grabbed the opened ends of his shirt and leaned down to kiss the skin.

 

“Hyung~ stop~”

 

“Yeah, ‘hyung’, stop.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jonghyun took careful steps around the stables. He could hear breathing noises and soft keens. The horses were at the field, so he knew those noises could only belong to his youngest cousin and the stable boy. A mischievous grin adorned his face and Jonghyun tipped toed around the corner of the stable to see inside. He frowned when he saw both boys just standing, exchanging little kisses.

 

“Hyung~ stop~” his younger said.

 

Jonghyun grinned and took a couple steps inside, mocking his little cousin. “Yeah ‘hyung’, stop.”

 

Both younger boys turned to look at Jonghyun with wide innocent eyes. It amused Jonghyun as they went red and parted from each other, his younger cousin quickly buttoning up his shirt. Jonghyun walked over to him and looked on the side of his cousin’s neck. He whistled at the large red mark developing there.

 

“Wow, Minho, that’s a good one. Make sure you cover that up good, okay Taemin,” he teased and pinched his cousin’s rosy red cheek.

 

He was the only one that knew about their relationship as far as Jonghyun knew, at least the only one they had told. It was a time like this when he found out, walked in on them kissing, only moments away from being naked in each other’s arms. Jonghyun was surprised at first and could only stare as Taemin stuttered an explanation. Minho’s deep voice broke him out of his thoughts as he gave the simple answer that they were dating. Jonghyun was surprised to find that he didn’t mind they’re same sex relationship, but he always felt uncomfortable when Taemin would come to him and gush about their late night dates and how much he loved him. He didn’t believe his little cousin. Even though he was fond of Minhoand knew he was a good guy, he also knew Taemin would be hurt. Their father would never approve, no one would approve and they’d be taken away from each other.

 

“Hyung~” Taemin whined.

“Oh, shush, Taemin, I’m just messing with you,” Jonghyun said and ruffled his hair. “Aren’t you supposed to be cleaning out the stables?”

 

“I was,” Taemin said, eyes big in defense.

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “Yeah, I see that.”

 

“What about you, hyung, Amber noona had to bring the horses to the fields before going to school. I’m pretty sure she and Sulli were late.”

 

Jonghyun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Yeah, sorry about that, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

“I know, hyung,” Taemin said and looked at him worriedly.

 

Jonghyun turned away. He didn’t want his little cousin asking him about why he couldn’t sleep. “Don’t worry about me, okay, I’m fine. You should worry about yourself and getting caught.”

 

“H-hey!” a voice yelled.

 

They turned to the front of the stables were Jinki was out of breath.

 

“Jinki, what’s up?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“The cattle fields…dad…dad’s roping a wild horse in the field, but we need more hands,” he breath out.

 

“I’ll get Juliette,” Jonghyun said and ran out of the stable to where he’d tied his horse up. Juliette whined as he mounted her and kicked her flank to get her to gallop to the cattle fields. He slowed as he saw his uncle and the other help  from town circling a white gleaming stallion. He got closer and jumped off Juliette. He grabbed a rope from one of the helpers and helped to hold the horse that was stomping around and neighing. They got a rope on it, enough to settle it one spot and he got a good look at it.

 

A beautiful pure white horse stood before him, lean muscle rippling beneath its skin. Its hair was white striped with pastel pink and aqua and a thin crystal like horn adorned its head.

 

Jonghyun gasped. “A…a horn?”


	3. Graze

**Chapter 3: Graze**

 

 

After a couple more ropes securing the white horse down, the ranch hands had it restrained enough to lead it over to a fenced in area where they usually put the horses that needed to be broke. Jonghyun got back on Juliette and trotted behind them, now accompanied by Jinki hyung, Taemin, and Minhowalking beside him, their own horses out on the field.

 

“Hyung, is that really a unicorn?” Taemin asked.

 

“I doubt it, Taemin,” Minho  answered the boy patting his head.

 

Jonghyun felt a violent lurch in his chest. Taemin was young and his head was still filled with dreams about love and magic. The older boy would always get the urges to tell his younger cousin that Those things didn’t exist, but looking into Taemin’s eyes were like looking into a baby kitten’s, filled with happiness, and Jonghyun felt cruel thinking about taking that away from him because he knew Taemin would learn that sooner than later and he needed to be there for him.

 

Instead, Jonghyun concentrated on the white horse, now untied, helpers running to the fence before they could be attacked. He watched as the beautiful horse thrashed around the fenced in area in a furious dance of hoofs and neighing, kicking up dust. It was a beautiful sight, really, a beautiful creature captured and angry and he could feel some sympathy for it. His finger itched to write down words and prick at his guitar, a sad fast moving ballad that fell in perfect rhythm with the creature’s hoofs as they kicked on the ground.

 

“Shit, this thing’s feisty,” his uncle yelled from the other end of the fence. “I wonder how it got on our land. Jinki, go call up your brother and ask if anyone’s missing a white horse, see if he can spread the word.”

 

The older boy nodded and turned to the others and smiled. “You guys should go back. There’s nothing you can really do here but stare at it.”

 

Jonghyun watched him leave, wincing when he tripped over his boots a little, a sign that he was more shaken up by the fact there was a ‘unicorn’ on their land then he let on. Or maybe he just didn’t like angry horses. Other than his horse, Ttakbam, and the chickens, his older cousin didn’t really wasn’t fit for the ranch.

 

“Hyung, you coming?” Taemin asked already starting after Jinki.

 

He looked down at him, Minho’s hand pressed lightly, only skin ship, on his lower back. Jonghyun shook his head, mind still far off in thoughts of strings and sad words. “No, I’ll go back in a bit.”

 

“Isn’t it a unicorn boss?” one of the ranch hands asked and Jonghyun turned his attention back to the horse.

 

“Yeah right, like those things exist,” said another one. “But, yeah, that horn looks pretty real.”

 

Jonghyun was a hundred percent convinced that the creature before him was not a unicorn. As the back of his mind continued came up with lyrics for the song he was tapping against Juliette’s neck, he came up with reasons why the horse looked the way it did. Most likely, it was a runaway horse from a fair or circus and that horn was glued on and covered with stage makeup, the aqua and pink stripes in its hair obviously just dye. Or perhaps it was an experiment gone wrong and let loose to roam among humans, enticing humans and animals with its beauty before tearing them to bits for its meal. Even a horror story seemed more realistic to Jonghyun than that the white horse before him could actually be a unicorn. And yet…

 

Jonghyun slowly dismounted his horse and approached the fence, holding her rein with one hand. He was only a little surprised that she didn’t seem afraid to get this close to the wild horse, but didn’t pay much mind to it as Juliette always seemed a bit weird. He brought his elbows onto the fence edge and lowered his head to his hands to rest there. He stared at the horse’s white flank breathing in and out with its effort, but seemed it still had plenty of energy in it. He started to click the tune growing in his head against his teeth just to match it up a bit better with the horse’s whirling when it suddenly stopped. Jonghyun widened his eyes and looked up the animal’s long pure white neck and to its eyes, a dark and full brown. It stood still looking straight at him. Those eyes didn’t look like horse’s eyes. They were much too slitted and aware. He felt as if the horse was measuring him up. Slowly, it started to walk toward him.

 

It was curious. Jonghyun tried to be inconspicuous as he clicked his tongue again to the tune figuring the horse might have been use to hearing those sounds from his previous owner. It shook its head and turned in a circle before looking at him again. It almost looked like it was glaring, but it didn’t seem that scary. He knew it was risky, but Jonghyun reached his hand out and the horse started toward him. The closer the horse got, the faster Jonghyun’s heart beat. Something inside him was welling up. He had touched dozens of horses and other big animals on the ranch, but for some reason this was different. For a second, he felt like a child again, day dreaming about befriending a unicorn and saving a princess.

 

The horse was only a foot away from his hand and Jonghyun could see every fine muscle a detail. His eyes trailed from its pale hoofs up its long white legs, clean expanse of chest with colorful hair falling about, enchanting neck, large slanted eyes then to its horn placed firmly within its head seeming to swirl with a pearly light. His eyes widened as the light swirled and twisted within and around the horn.

 

“Jonghyun!”

 

The spell was broken by his uncle’s yell. The horse neighed and started thrashing around the pen again. Jonghyun took one look at his uncle who was looking at him sternly, probably planning on giving him a speech about wild horses, and turned around. Juliette gave him a worried look before he mounted her and led her away. He was stupid for letting an allusion get to him. His heart stung.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Papers laid scattered across the small floor with scribbles and scratched out sentences decorating them surrounding a row of evenly lined sheets with perfect black lines draw and little notes adorning the lines at intervals above words. Jonghyun lay in front of the row, the end of a pin sticking out of his mouth as he rested his head on his hands. He stared at the papers and the few blank spaces of words left to write, eyebrows furrowed. He had quickly gone to do some of his chores until the urge to write took over and snuck into the house. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, had probably already missed supper, but he didn’t care since the weekend meals were the only ones he had to go down to and no one would miss him. It had been hours already since he’d finished the melody of the unicorn’s song, but there was something missing.

 

In place of unicorn he had written white horse, but with all the slightly magical referencing of being caged, it just didn’t work and Jonghyun didn’t know how to fix that. He didn’t want to write down unicorn, it went against everything he’d decided to believe in. Already, he felt iffy about the song, but it still bothered him. What was a unicorn anyways? Weren’t they just rhinoceroses? Deer? Cows? Goats? Those whale things in Norway? He could try and change some of the phrasing to sound more like a ranch, but then the melody would have to become more trot and exciting and Jonghyun didn’t write things like that.  

 

Jonghyun sighed and flopped onto the pages in front of him. Sometimes song writing could be so unaccomplishing. But that was why he wasn’t doing it for a living, he couldn’t afford to even if he wanted to. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling of the little room connected to his bedroom. There were stars placed on the circular dorm ceiling. He remembered having sleepovers in there with Taemin and Amber. Taemin would always fall asleep first wearing Amber’s tiaras and play dresses that relatives insisted on giving her that she then insisted the younger wear. Amber would try to stay up with him and they’d make little patterns with the stickers, trying to find the constellations, ending up making their own. There was a unicorn up there, Jonghyun remembered that. He’d tried to take it down a long time ago, but found the stickers refused to be removed without a lot of work that he just never found the strength for.

 

His eyes traveled down from the ceiling to the walls and landed on the top of the bookshelves that surrounded his room, placed with the spines facing backwards so he wouldn’t know what the books were about. But he still knew. Two small pale green bookshelves filled with the fairytales his mother use to read him as a child. He clutched at one of the thrown away sheets underneath him as he stared at the books. He should have gotten rid of them or at least handed them over to Taemin, but his younger cousin had an even bigger collection than this and he didn’t need anymore stimulating in his imagination.

 

And the unicorn outside looked nothing like the ones in his books.

 

“Shit, I really want to know,” he grumbled to himself before sitting up and filtering through the books on his shelf now filled with eight years of dust.

 

He could still faintly hear the sounds of the unicorn running about its fenced area. He knew no one had gotten close enough to it to see all the details he’d seen – the swirling horn and slanted eyes. Jonghyun had always been slightly delusional when it came to the horses, so seeing a horse glare at him wasn’t anything new as Juliette did that often in at least his mind. But, horses weren’t supposed to look like that; it was too white, too enticing, too real.

 

 

“I need to know,” he mumbled to himself as he started flipping through the pages of his book. He’d prove that this was just a silly makeup trick, that it wasn’t really a unicorn out there. And then he’d feel stupid for even letting it get to him.

 

He read book after book about the creatures, studying the pages of the prettily drawn horses. Most of them seemed to have a lion like tail, but the one outside didn’t. They seemed to have a beard, but the one outside didn’t. The more realistic ones resembled goats and cows and dragons, but the one outside didn’t. They favored beautiful young pure virgin maidens, but Jonghyun was a maiden and though he might still be technically a virgin, he wasn’t one  bit pure in his mind, yet the ‘unicorn’ outside had come to approach him and he’d almost touched its horn.

 

The horn was said to be what held all its magic, mainly with healing properties. That’s when Jonghyun decided he needed to get that horn. If it came off, he would know it was fake and could inspect it further. If it didn’t come off…well, it would come off; he wasn’t going to doubt that. So, he needed to catch the horse. How did you catch a unicorn?

 

Jonghyun’s room soon had a second layer covering the trashed paper of thrown about books. He took the last book from his shelf and looked through it before throwing it across the room and flopping backwards. He winced when the edge of one dug into his back and scooted about until he felt comfortable. He stared up at his ceiling and processed what he’d read. Honestly, he should just try catching it the same way he caught a horse, but he wasn’t so good with a lasso and he didn’t want to hurt the horse. But where was he supposed to get what the books asked for. He suddenly sat up straight and turned to a corner of his room where a bunch of boxes were stacked. He crawled over to them and started riffling through until he reached the box he wanted. Jonghyun reached back for his pen and used it to break the tape sealing the box and opened it. Inside were lots of littler, fancy boxes, some with mirrors, and others had tiny drawers. He bowed his head over the box.

 

“Please forgive me,” he said before grabbing the box and sneaking out of the house as quietly as he could.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

It was the break of dawn when Jonghyun finished. He sat in the workshop where his uncle made horseshoes and other metal tidbits for the horses and animals around the ranch. Often, Jonghyun worked here with him and Minho. There was a fire burning in an oven and Jonghyun stood next to it. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, but he didn’t have time to bother with taking it off. It was already late when he came down here and he’d shifted through half the box to find the right items and had to redo a few things here and there. He crouched over a table, a hammer in one hand, bringing it down and clinking against the metal block over and over.

 

With a heavy sigh, Jonghyun placed the hammer down on the table and stood up. He reached his arms up and stretched, his back cracking, and he smiled in satisfaction. He did a couple more stresses before checking that the fire was going down properly before putting it out. Jonghyun unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off from his sticky body. He turned to the metal block, hands on his hips, and looked at it. He couldn’t really see it with the fire out, so Jonghyun went about putting things away.

 

Jonghyun picked up the box and the item that he had made and headed back to the house. He dropped the box in his room, but brought his master piece with him to the bathroom as he took a quick shower. The water was a bit cold, but Jonghyun didn’t mind as it washed the sweat and dirt from his body. He went over his plan, chuckling to himself at how much an idiot he was being. He got out and wiped himself off before looking in the mirror, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, the dye barely noticeable which was why his uncle probably never said anything about it thinking he was just outside too much. He needed to redye it soon; maybe he’d go blonde so his uncle would notice. It was fun to get a rise out of the old man.

 

Yeah, blonde, a nice gold color, Jonghyun thought and picked up the item he made. Small think gold chains hooked together by gold hoops with little jewels embedded in them that use to be rings. He had meant for it to be simple, but he couldn’t help his artistic side thinking something prettier would look better on the pretty horse. He felt guilty about using the jewelry, they had been his mother’s, but non one else would use them and the books had said that you had to put a golden bridle on a unicorn. If it wasn’t a unicorn, Jonghyun figured he could just use the bridle for Juliette; she’d like it, though the pink and emerald stones wouldn’t quite match her as well.

 

 Jonghyun quickly got dressed and headed outside once again. He clutched the golden bridle in his hand tightly and crept around to where the ‘unicorn’ was fenced up. There wasn’t long until his father would be up along with some of the hands walking in from town, so he picked up his feet.

 

The white horse was pacing around its area. It kicked at the fence every now and then and would back up to try and perhaps jump, but stopped every time seeing the wire just above the white fence. It seemed to be trying to find a way out, calculating the weaknesses of the fence. Jonghyun thought it was trying to decide whether it should do something or not, an annoyed look in its eyes.

 

“Hey,” he called out.

 

The horse looked up and backed away, glaring at him.

 

“Don’t get all worked up, I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just curious. You almost let me touch you once, will you do it again?” he asked and reached his hand out. The horse neighed and reared up. Jonghyun immediately pulled his hand away. “Okay, okay, so you won’t just let me touch you.”

 

He started to think back to why the horse had approached him last time. He’d been clicking his tongue. He tried it again, but the horse just ignored him and started pacing again. Obviously, those weren’t the right clicks. Juliette liked it when he sang and he had been clicking out the song. He’d finished it, thought he hadn’t figured out another word besides unicorn. Just to humor the horse before him, he supposed he could deal with it just this once.

 

“Do you like music? Do you want me to sing?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The horse looked at him curiously this time and shook his head, pretty hair flying about.

 

Jonghyun frowned. “Too bad, I’m doing it anyway.”

 

He took a big breath and let the sad hopeless song slip between his lips. He wished he had his guitar with him to help better show the feeling of a captured creature, but he was only singing for a horse and he needed both hands. He kept his eyes closed until he’d gotten through the chorus and looked at the horse. With hesitant steps, the ‘unicorn’ stepped closer to him. He looked into its dark slanted eyes seeing its interest as it approached. Carefully, he held out his hand for the animal and its steps quickened at the same time the song reached the part full of emotion. Jonghyun made sure to sing it just right so not to loose the animal’s interest.

 

Its fur was soft, was the first thing Jonghyun noted when his hand came in contact with the animal’s head. Softer than Juliette’s or Taemin’s mare or any baby horse born on the ranch. Carefully, trying not to startle the ‘unicorn’ he brought his hand up to cup its chin, and rubbed there lightly, distracting the horse. Before it could notice, he brought the golden bridle over its head and grabbed tight to the short gold leash to it.

 

He stopped singing and grinned at the horse. “Seems not only virgin maidens can capture a unicorn,” he said. “Now let’s see if that horn’s real.”

 

Just as he brought his hand out to touch the horn, it disappeared. He stared, opened mouth, as the swirling light within the horn surrounded the horse. In a small flash of light, the horse was gone and he hand that he’d kept on its chin was now cupping the chin of the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, flesh just as soft. He raked his eyes from their blonde and rainbow hair, slanted pretty eyes and lean naked body with long legs and creamy skin. His eyes widened again and he gulped.

 

“Y-you’re a guy horse.”

 

Jonghyun caught a light from the house and turned his head, jerking away. The golden bridle slipped off the human’s head with Jonghyun’s movement. When he turned back again, the horse was back staring at him with a more intense glare this time, tail flicking up in the back in irritation.

 

“No way.”

 


	4. Romantic

**Chapter 4: Romantic**

 

 

He felt like he’d been hit with a truck. Jonghyun’s mind was just a pile of goo trying to form itself into something coherent. His world had been turned upside down that morning. It as hard to fathom that unicorns existed. That was, if that thing was even a unicorn. Jonghyun had never heard of a unicorn turning into a human before. A beautiful attractive, boy with catty eyes, pouty heart shaped lips, and smooth soft skin. He felt his hand patting at his crotch and quickly pulled it away. There was no way he was going to jerk off to a unicorn. Besides, there was no time for fapping right now.   

 

Jonghyun rolled off his bed onto the floor before getting up. He combed through his hair real quick before heading down for chores, not bothering to kick his brother’s door like he normally did, running only on the few hours of sleep he’d gotten the previous night.

 

Once downstairs, Jonghyun froze listening carefully. He could hear his uncle and a couple of the older hands talking in the kitchen. He backed up and plastered himself outside the door frame and peered around it into the kitchen.

 

His uncle and the helpers sat at the table helping themselves to a late breakfast that Amber had probably made before school that morning. At the head of the table with a half filled bowl of rice sat his uncle, his other hand animatedly waving his chopsticks around.

 

“No one in town knows where that horse came from. I called some other ranches and they said they weren’t missing a white horse.”

 

“It’s a fine specimen, you should keep it, Lee,” said one of the hands.

 

“No, no, I can’t afford to. It’s a stallion, with my two, Jinki’s and that church boy’s, I don’t need anymore. Plus, it’s too wild. I’ll sell it at a high price and let someone else deal with it.”

 

“Who would by that horse?” asked the other helper.

 

“Already got an offer from some circus guy in Seoulwho thinks it’s actually a unicorn,” his uncle laughed. “And the Pastor Siwon wanted to see it later, said it might be a demon by the way I described it.”

 

They chattered some more, but Jonghyun wasn’t listening. If it really was a unicorn than he couldn’t let it be sold off, it needed to be set free. And the pastor – Minho’s father – what if he somehow figured hot to make the unicorn shift into human form? He needed to get the unicorn free before the pastor came that afternoon. It could cause problems if he was found out.

 

Jonghyun ran upstairs and grabbed the golden bridle he’d made last night and headed out again. He started straight for the unicorn, but stopped when he saw some hands walking around it, probably on guard or feeding, so he went to the stable to feed the horses. His uncle had said to keep them in incase another wild horse showed up.

 

He fed his uncle’s horses first, keeping an eye on the unicorn. He fed Jinki’s Quarter horse who knocked over his food bin as soon as he started eating. He was careful with feeding Minho’s large black stallion who really only liked Minho  and girls (Taemin included); but it was too distracted by the pretty tall and lean palomino in the stable beside it. Taemin’s horse was a gentle hyper thing. He reached out and petted her earning a neigh from the black stallion in protest.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked the horse and took a better look at the mare. “It’s around that season, right? Are you in heat? I’ll have to tell Taemin to take a look at you so he doesn’t take you out with that big brute over there when the go on their late night rendezvous’; I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t let you go until you were pregnant. Poor thing.”

 

The black stallion neighed at him and Jonghyun chuckled, heading over to his own horse. He’d just given up cooing over her when Juliette kept refusing to acknowledge him when he heard neighing from outside. He looked out to where the unicorn was, eyes widening. The hands were taunting it, throwing small stones and sticks and kicking the fence.

 

Jonghyun didn’t think twice as he dropped the feeding bucket and ran out of the stable. “Yah!”

 

The ranch hands stopped what they were doing and turned to Jonghyun. Their scared expressions turned into that of annoyance when they saw who it was.

 

“You guys, what do you think you’re doing to that horse?”

 

“We were just playing,” said the older of the two. Jonghyun knew they were both younger than him, probably around Taemin’s age.

 

“That’s not playing to me. Get out of here and go do some work,” Jonghyun yelled.

 

They scoffed and threw a couple more sticks before leaving. Jonghyun bit his lip to keep the anger down. He wanted to go tell his uncle on them, but he didn’t want to be a tattle tale and his uncle probably wouldn’t want to listen to him. It didn’t matter as long as the horse was okay. Jonghyun turned to the unicorn. It was standing in the middle of the fence, heaving in anger in a stance ready to charge. It didn’t seem hurt or anything, and Jonghyun was grateful for that.

 

“It’s okay boy, calm down, they’re gone now,” he said, slowly coming close to the fence.

 

 The unicorn turned its head to him and slowly, slowly, started to loosen up. Jonghyun stayed at the fence and watched as the unicorn started to pace around the fence again, knocking at parts of it here and there, trying to figure out a way out.

 

“Hey, I need to get you out of here. I don’t know if you’re a unicorn or not, but I can’t chance that. I’ll help you get free,” he said.

 

The unicorn just shook its mane and kept on doing as it pleased.

 

Jonghyun sighed before humming slightly which seemed to catch the horse’s attention. He looked around to make sure no one was about then grinned. This was it, the perfect time. He was going to rescue the unicorn.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jonghyun dug out the golden bridle and stared at the unicorn that was still looking at him with some interest. “You like it when I sing, right? I don’t really know why, I’m not a pure maiden singing love songs, so you must be a pretty weird unicorn.”

 

The unicorn started to turn away from him, loosing interest as he talked.

 

“Che, stuck up creature, but that’s okay because I think I know your weakness. Now, let’s see if what I saw this morning wasn’t just my lack of sleep playing tricks on me,” Jonghyun said.

 

He licked his lips and took a big breath before beginning to sing the song he had made for the unicorn. It turned back to him and slowly started, seeming a bit more wary this time.

 

“Come on,” Jonghyun said, pausing in the song. “I’m trying to help you, okay. You want out, right?”

 

The unicorn made a sound and swapped its tail before continuing to step toward Jonghyun. Jonghyun started singing again, grinning as the creature got closer and held out a hand. He reached the end of the song before the unicorn was all the way to him and frowned. The unicorn was about to turn around when Jonghyun came up with another verse off the top of his head. It was nonsense really, at least to him, giving hope back to the captured unicorn as well as hope to love, but he didn’t have time to filter the words and change them to fit his own believes. The song wanted to be what the song wanted to be and Jonghyun needed to free the unicorn.

 

Its footsteps faltered at the sudden change in the song, and Jonghyun almost cussed until the unicorn was suddenly in front of him, nudging his hand with its nose. Once again, he was awestruck by its beauty and how realistic yet unreal it looked. It wasn’t until the creature nibbled at his hand that Jonghyun finally snapped out of it. He smiled brightly at the unicorn before rubbing its soft neck and head. The creature held its head high as it made soft appreciative noises and Jonghyun took the opportunity to slip the bridle over its head once again.

 

Jonghyun kept a firm grip on the leash of the bridle as he watched in amazement as the unicorn transformed once again. The light from its horn overtook its body and replaced the tall lean horse with that beautiful male human body. The bridle fell from the unicorn’s face to around his neck like a necklace and Jonghyun took a moment to appreciate the way it looked so perfect draped over those elegant creamy shoulders. He unconsciously licked his lips and snapped out of it before his thoughts could go on the perverted end.

 

He tugged lightly on the leash. The unicorn grunted and glared at him, but followed the movement of the reigns when Jonghyun tugged on them again. Jonghyun felt awkward leading the unicorn around the fence; he felt like he had a human slave. Not that Jonghyun would particularly mind if he had a human slave that looked like this, but he didn’t like the idea of enslavement and captivity very much.

 

He led the unicorn over to one of the lower ends of the fenced area and looked around before kicking at the dirt and finding a brick. He tied the chain leash around part of the fence before picking the brick up and starting to knock away the bolts that kept the rods that kept the gate of the fence firmly closed, loosening them from the holders until there were three metal bars clattered on the ground. Jonghyun lifted the gate some so it wouldn’t scrape against the ground and led the unicorn around it.

 

The unicorn took small careful steps on tips toes, looking curiously around him then to Jonghyun then back around. Jonghyun watched him with a slight smile finding his careful movements cute. He carefully put the gate back and started knocking the little metal bars back into place. He kicked the dirt around the gate and reburied the brick, getting on his hands even to make it look as normal as possible before undoing the gold reigns from the fence.

 

Jonghyun turned and faced the unicorn with a sigh. He just opened his mouth when he heard his uncle’s booming laughter from the house. His eyes widened as he turned to the house to see his uncle and Pastor Siwon coming around the house.

 

“Shit,” he said under his breath and turned to the naked male.

 

The unicorn was just standing there with his arms crossed staring at him with annoyance in those dark angled eyes. Jonghyun groaned and looked back to the house before over to the stables. He’d have to run if he wanted to make it to the stables before his uncle caught sight of him around the empty pin, not to mention with a leashed naked boy. But, he didn’t want to risk choking the unicorn by running with pulling it along with the reigns. Jonghyun quickly looked up and down the unicorn’s body. He was taller than Jonghyun, but looked lighter. Without a second thought, Jonghyun lifted the unicorn up bridle style and started for the stables.

 

The creature gave a surprised gasp and clung onto Jonghyun. Jonghyun tried not to think about how soft and squishy the unicorn’s thigh felt against his hands or how perfect his other arm wrapped around his slim back. He just ran, biting his lip the whole time until he got to the stables. Carefully, he placed the unicorn down on some fresh hay keeping a hold of the reigns. He tied the gold chain around a post and stared down. The unicorn stared back up, still glaring, but pouting this time. Jonghyun had to look away; the combination of the beyond perfect naked body and cute expression of the unicorn was too much for Jonghyun. He needed to fix that, so he started unbuttoning his shirt and knelt down in front of the unicorn. It crossed its arms, so Jonghyun just buttoned the shirt up the best he could around the unicorn’s slim frame and stared down at him.

 

“For something I’m not sure is real, you’re cute,” Jonghyun said once the other was covered in his shirt. Now that he thought about it, putting his own shirt on the naked creature wasn’t really helping his attraction to it.

 

A loud yell from outside caught Jonghyun’s attention. He peeked around the stables and saw his uncle and the pastor were already at the unicorn’s fence. He saw them headed his way and immediately grew nervous, frantically jumping in place. He went over to the unicorn and made a shushing sound.

 

“Please be quiet. My uncle won’t believe you’re a unicorn and I don’t think he’s too keen on me have a boyfriend, especially a naked one, so please.”

 

The unicorn just rolled its eyes and lay down on the golden hay. Jonghyun’s shirt rode up revealing a dangerous amount of the unicorn’s creamy thigh just under its butt. Jonghyun groaned and picked up a rake, pretending that he was working in the stables.

 

“Jonghyun,” his uncle called.

 

Jonghyun looked up, feigning being startled. “Uncle?”

 

“That stray horse is gone, did you see anyone around?” his uncle asked.

 

Jonghyun sighed. He didn’t have to fake the annoyance when he answered. “I saw some hands baiting it, throwing sticks and stuff. I ran them off and came back here, but they might have loosened the fence or something. Other than that, I don’t know where it could have gone.”

 

“I see, which ones were they?”

 

“Ah, a couple around Taemin’s age, I don’t know they’re names,” Jonghyun admitted giving his uncle a bashful look. He never bothered to memorize the helpers’ names as they mainly dealt with the cattle and other things around the ranch, not the horses which was mainly Jonghyun’s job.

 

His uncle sighed. “Right, well finish up work here and then see if you can’t cook something for later, I want an early supper and Amber has to stay at school late today.”

 

“She does?” Jonghyun asked. “Did she punch another guy?”

 

“Probably, just makes sure you water the horses,” his uncle said before leaving.

 

Jonghyun kept raking up the old hay until he was sure his uncle wouldn’t come back. He placed the rake back in its spot before returning to the unicorn that lay on the hay, eyes lids closed and lashes fluttering.

 

Jonghyun smiled before grabbing the gold chain from the post and yanked it.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“Yah!”

 

Jonghyun was startled by the sudden yell and dropped the chain. The unicorn sat there and looked up at him, glaring.

 

“Don’t yank on it so hard.”

 

Jonghyun jumped hearing the voice again. The unicorn was talking to him. Why was the unicorn talking to him? How come it talked? “You can talk?”

 

The unicorn rolled its eyes. “You’re really stupid, you know that; why wouldn’t I be able to talk?”

 

“W-well, aren’t you a unicorn?”

 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

 

Jonghyun hadn’t expected the creature to have such an attitude. He always thought unicorns would be gentle and suave. “Well, yeah I kind of do. Unicorns don’t exist.”

 

The unicorn scoffed. “Unicorns don’t exist? Then I must just be your imaginary friend, huh?” The unicorn lifted one of its smooth long legs and poked Jonghyun’s leg with its toe. He felt himself go a bit weak in the knees, but managed to keep his composure. “Was that real enough for you?”

 

“Hey, it’s not like I’ve ever seen a unicorn before.”

 

“Well, now you have,” the unicorn said and turned its head away.

 

Jonghyun sighed. This creature was troublesome and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Well, he couldn’t do much about it now with his uncle looking around for the unicorn, so Jonghyun kneeled in front of the creature and stared at it. It really was pretty.

 

“What?” the unicorn asked.

 

“Nothing,” he said with a sigh before perking up. “Hey, do you have a name, mine’s Jonghyun.”

 

The unicorn looked at him surprised before looking away seeming a bit embarrassed. Jonghyun stared at him with interest. Slowly, he unicorn moved its head back to look at him, a guarded look in its eyes.

 

“Key.”

 

“Key? Is that short for something?”

 

The unicorn looked away again before swallowing and looking at Jonghyun again. Jonghyun thought it a bit weird.

 

“Kim Kibum, and you are now Master Jonghyun,” the unicorn said in a stern voice. “Happy now?”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “Master Jonghyun? When did I become Master?”

 

“Well, unless I’m mistaken, I very well can’t call you Mistress or Lady, now can I?”

 

“No, no, but why am I Master of you or whatever?”

 

The unicorn growled. “Seriously, people nowadays are so ignorant and stupid. You captured me, didn’t you?”

 

“No, I rescued you,” Jonghyun corrected.

 

“Then what’s this golden bridle for?”

 

Jonghyun looked at the bridle and a sheepish grin crossed his face. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you really were a unicorn.”

 

“Well, your curiosity caught you a unicorn, congratulations,” the unicorn, Key, said bitterly.

 

“I don’t get it, though. Can’t I just let you free?”

 

The unicorn blushed and Jonghyun raised a brow. “It’s not that easy. You captured me with a golden bridle and then asked for my name, I’m stuck with you for now. Che, you should have been a girl.”

 

Jonghyun frowned. “Hey, it’s not my fault you wandered over here and got caught. You should have been more careful.”

 

“Yes it is, you were the one playing music and singing,” the unicorn defended.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Unicorns are curious and like music. I couldn’t help myself and you seemed harmless enough at first.”

 

Jonghyun sighed and bowed his head in frustration. “What am I supposed to do with you then?”

 

There was no way Jonghyun could keep the unicorn. If he went back into unicorn form, he’d just get caught by his uncle and it was ridiculous to try and hide a human. Besides, it was getting late and he needed to unsuccessfully make supper for his uncle.

 

“I don’t have time, can’t you just go back to wherever you came from, Key?”

 

The unicorn looked away and tilted its head haughtily. “Can’t do that. I can’t transform back unless my Master asks me to, and I can’t wear anything not given to me by my master. I’m not use to being human, I’ll be raped.”

 

“What makes you think anyone would want to rape you?” Jonghyun asked a little annoyed now by the unicorn’s pride.

 

The unicorn raised one fine gold eyebrow. “Well, I might be safer out there than here, if those ‘on verge of raping a unicorn’ looks you’ve been giving me are any indication.”

 

Jonghyun looked away embarrassed. He quickly reminded himself he had a girlfriend before turning back to the unicorn. “Whatever, I’ve really got to go cook supper now, is there anyway you could maybe just forget about this whole master stuff?”

 

The unicorn shook its head then looked at Jonghyun curiously. “You know, I could cook instead.”

 

“You cook? Do unicorns know how to cook?”

 

The unicorn scoffed. “I can do anything as long as my _Master_ commands me to.” It smirked at Jonghyun and tilted its head in a way that was almost seductive to Jonghyun. “So, Master, will you command me?”


	5. Electric Heart

**Chapter 5: Electric Heart**

 

 

Jonghyun was regretting a lot of things right now. The top most was letting the unicorn into the kitchen. It had slipped its arms into the sleeves of his shirt and dawned on a frilly pink apron, the one his uncle had bought for Amber when she said she needed one but never dared to wear. He had sat down in a chair at the table planning on keeping a watch over the unicorn incase it was just spouting prideful nonsense and really couldn’t cook, but ended up just following the hem of his shirt as the unicorn walked around the kitchen preparing stuff. It was becoming increasingly hard to refer to the unicorn as an ‘it’ every time it bent down to retrieve something from a bottom cupboard or shelf, a perfect round globe being presented to him. Jonghyun’d gotten into the habit of closing his eyes every time that happened, not that it helped as his mind started playing fantasies of all the dirty things that could be done in the kitchen in this position in the few seconds he blocked out the real thing.

 

The smell of Korean stew quickly made its way through the room and Jonghyun pulled his eyes away from the unicorn’s bottom long enough to actually pay attention to what he was making. Jonghyun stood up and walked over to the stove snooping about. The unicorn had a pot boiling on the stove with some red sauce, kimichi, and other yummy things in it. Curious, Jonghyun reached out a finger to stick in the soup with the unicorn looked away. He didn’t even notice the hand until after it slapped his wrist.

 

“Yah, no tasting,” the unicorn said.

 

“Oh, that actually hurt,” Jonghyun whined holding his wrist.

 

The unicorn placed its hand on its waist. “It would have hurt worse if I’d let you stick your finger in it. It’s hot, you idiot.”

 

Jonghyun stared at the unicorn before grinning like an idiot. “Aw, you care.”

 

The unicorn looked away. “What do you expect? You’re my master now; I can’t go letting you get hurt.”

 

Jonghyun frowned. “Hey, isn’t there a way you can not call me master?”

 

“But you are my master, Master,” the unicorn said and smirked.

 

“Well, you don’t have to say it at the end of every sentence, and definitely not in public.”

 

“We’re not in public, Master,” the unicorn teased.

 

“Ugh,” Jonghyun groaned and sat back down. “How long until the food’s done?”

 

“Not long, master.”

 

Jonghyun plopped his head down onto the table. It was definitely doing this on purpose, patronizing him. The unicorn definitely wanted to be raped. Jonghyun turned his head to continue his staring at the creature. Was this even a creature, a unicorn? Other than their unbelievable perfection, the unicorn looked like any normal, beautiful, sex on legs human. Why was he even in a human form?

 

“Okay, done,” the unicorn said. “Did you want some, Master?”

 

Jonghyun’s stomache answered for him. He looked at the unicorn with wide eyes before smiling and getting lost in the unicorn’s beauty. It was smiling as well, more of an amused smile, but it was better than the condescending smirks and glares he’d gotten from it so far.

 

“I guess that’s a yes?” the unicorn said, his tone lighter. They went over to the stove and pulled out a bowl pouring stew into it before placing it in front of Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun smiled up at the unicorn. “Thanks, Key.”

 

The unicorn jumped a bit and looked away.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“N-no,” it said quickly and sat down in front of Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun lifted the spoon to his mouth and let the liquid slide against his tongue. It was smooth and spicy and perfect. “Wow, this is really good. You weren’t lying when you said you could cook.”

 

“Really, it’s good?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun looked at the unicorn curiously. “Yeah, aren’t you going to eat any?”

 

The unicorn seemed surprised. “I didn’t know I was allowed.”

 

“Not allowed? Why wouldn’t you be allowed to eat?”

 

“My master didn’t say I could, all you said was I could cook.”

 

Jonghyun smacked his spoon down in his bowl. “What kind of screwed up logic is that? If you’re hungry, eat, I’m not going to make you starve. You don’t need my permission to eat; you don’t need my permission to do anything. Shit!”

 

Looking at the unicorn, dark eyes wide and leaning back in his chair, Jonghyun felt bad for loosing his temper around the creature. It didn’t understand his distaste for this kind of thing.

 

“I’m sorry. Even if I’m your supposed master or whatever, I’m not going to treat you like some slave, so just do what you want, okay. Act normally,” Jonghyun said and took another spoonful of the stew, the flavors melding together on his tongue in a perfect combination that helped him to calm down. He was having a hard enough time dealing with the fact a unicorn existed; he didn’t need the fact that unicorn was now his slave weighing him down as well.

 

The chair across from him scraped against the floor and Jonghyun looked up to see the unicorn getting up. He walked over to the stove and placed stew into another bowl before coming back to the table and sitting down. The unicorn bowed his head over the food before picking up his own spoon and eating.

 

“Oh, it is good,” the unicorn said and smiled lightly, eyes going to Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun felt a part of him melt a little. It was kind of like the first time Juliette ate out of his hand and he knew she was the horse he wanted.

 

“Master Jonghyun.”

 

The voice was quiet and soft and Jonghyun almost did recognize it as the unicorns, already use to hearing the prideful almost diva sounding trill. He cocked his head to the side.

 

“You don’t have to call me Master here either, I’d prefer it if you didn’t.”

 

“Jonghyun ssi, then,” the unicorn said, his voice still soft.

 

“Yeah?”

 

The unicorn looked at him smiling. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

The unicorn put down his spoon and lifted the collar of Jonghyun’s shirt he wore, sniffing it, a happy smile still on his lips. “You smelled like a good guy, a bit of an idiot, but a good guy. I’m glad I wasn’t mistaken.”

 

Jonghyun wasn’t sure whether he should be offended or happy. He chose just to grin. “Thanks, Key.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jonghyun patted his stomach when he was done eating and let out a contented sigh. “Ah, I wish you could cook for me all the time.”

 

“Won’t I be?” the unicorn asked.

 

“Um, no,” Jonghyun started. He couldn’t have Key sticking around, but it seemed that the unicorn refused to leave or couldn’t.

 

“Why not?” the unicorn challenged.

 

“Well, for one, no one’s going to believe you’re a unicorn. Two, it’d be weird for me to suddenly have a guy friend staying over, so I’ll need to find somewhere to put you for a while,” Jonghyun explained.

 

“So, what, you’re going to hide me?” the unicorn said, unbelief evident in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I kind of have to; I was just going to let you free, but I can’t do that when my uncle’s out looking for you and it seems I won’t be able to do it anytime soon seeing as I’m your master and all anyways. I just need somewhere to put you that no one will think of looking until I figure this all out.”

 

“Fine, whatever, it’s the master’s orders,” the unicorn said and stood up, taking Jonghyun’s empty bowl along with his own to the sink and began washing them.

 

“I didn’t tell you you had to do that,” Jonghyun said, getting up as well.

 

“If you want to keep me a secret, two bowls would be suspicious,” the unicorn answered.

 

It was right. He waited until Key was done before grabbing his wrist and leading the unicorn upstairs.

 

“Where are we going, Master?”

 

Jonghyun frowned at the ‘master’, but ignored it. “I can’t have you walking around without pants on, especially if you get caught wherever I put you.”

 

He stopped in the hall between his sister’s room and his own. The unicorn was slimmer, but also taller than Jonghyun. He could just give Key a belt, but he knew any of his pants would look funny an inch or two above where they should be. Jonghyun turned toward his sister’s room at all the clothes scattered about and went into her wardrobe where the clothes she hardly ever wore hung. He hoped Amber wouldn’t notice if he took a pair.

 

“Here, put these on,” Jonghyun instructed handing the unicorn a pair of plain dark jeans that he didn’t understand why his sister hadn’t worn until the unicorn had turned around and slipped them on over its perfect globe bottom. There was a rhinestone unicorn on the pocket. Jonghyun couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Hey, is this supposed to be funny?” the unicorn asked.

 

“N-no, I didn’t notice it, they’re just pants,” Jonghyun said and grabbed the hem of the shirt he’d lent the unicorn, happy that it was long enough to cover the girly unicorn decoration.

 

“Fine, whatever, where am I hiding?”

 

Jonghyun sighed, feeling how upset the unicorn was with him, but there wasn’t much he could do about the situation. “Um…”

 

He looked around his sister’s room. There wasn’t anywhere in here Key could hide and he didn’t like the idea of leaving his sister with a unicorn. Amber was pretty if a bit of a tomboy and rough, but definitely more pure than Jonghyun and a maiden, the perfect prey for a unicorn. Jonghyun led the unicorn by the wrist, giving up the leash part of the bridle that now acted as more of a necklace, down the hall, stopping in front of his elder brother’s door. He tried the handle and sighed when he found it was lock. Kicking his brother’s door was one thing, but breaking into it would surely get him in deep shit when Donghae came home. It would have been the perfect place to hide the unicorn.

 

On the second floor of the house, Jonghyun realized that hiding Key here would result in automatic reveal. His cousins constantly went into each others’ rooms and his uncle checked up on Taemin at least once a day. Jonghyun didn’t even bother with the first floor knowing that’s were most traffic would be.

 

“Hey, you’re a unicorn right, so you’re like a horse,” Jonghyun said once outside, trying to think of somewhere else to put Key.

 

“I’m not a horse, I’m a unicorn; there is no relation other than looks. Our DNA is completely different,” the unicorn explained haughtily. 

 

Jonghyun groaned. “Well, there’s a loft above the stables, though. No one really goes up there, so I thought you could…”

 

The unicorn crossed its arms and walked a little ahead of Jonghyun as they made their way to the stables. “If I have to sleep in a hay loft, than I have to sleep in a hay loft because Master says so.”

 

“Yah, Key~, don’t say it like that,” Jonghyun whined and followed after Key only to run into the unicorn’s back. “Hey, why’d you stop so suddenly?”

 

“Who are they?” the unicorn asked.

 

Jonghyun looked around the taller unicorn and saw Taemin and Minhostaring back at them, rakes in hand.

 

“Oh, um, well…”

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said coming over to them, “who is this?”

 

Jonghyun looked between his cousin and the unicorn before stepping around. “Taemin, Minho, this is Key, um, he’s a friend from town.”

 

“Town?” Taemin asked curiously. “You never go to town, hyung.”

 

“From when I used to go to school,” Jonghyun corrected. “He went to Seouland decided to give me a surprised visit.”

 

“Oh,” Taemin said and smiled brightly before holding his hand out to the unicorn. “Hi, I’m Lee Taemin, Jonghyun hyung’s cousin.”

 

Jonghyun stared nervously between the two nervously. He jumped when Key suddenly brought Taemin into a squeezing hug. He thought he saw the unicorn sniff his hair, too.

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so adorable, are you really a boy, and you smell so nice. All innocent and sweet and like candy,” the unicorn gushed.

 

Jonghyun stared wide eyes as Key kept hugging his cousin, the younger boy laughing politely. He turned to where Minho  still stood, glaring at the unicorn.

 

“Key, you should let him go now,” Jonghyun said.

 

Reluctantly, the unicorn let go, but not without running his fingers through Taemin’s soft black hair, fixing the mussed locks. “Jonghyun, can’t I change you for him.”

 

“Y-yah!”

 

Minho  stepped up before Jonghyun could say anymore. He took Taemin by the wrist to stand next to him before bowing slightly in greeting to Key. “I’m Choi Minho, I work here as a helper.”

 

The unicorn stepped forward and Jonghyun almost had a heart attack when he leaned toward Minho, but sighed when all he did was sniff him.

 

“You smell like a hard worker, but you also smell dark,” the unicorn said, voice wispy and low.  

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Minho  asked.

 

Key just shrugged and turned to Jonghyun. “You said something about showing me the loft.”

 

“Oh, right, right. Taemin, how often do people go into the loft, I want to take Key up there,” Jonghyun said.

 

His cousin suddenly turned pink. “Um, you…you shouldn’t go up there.”

 

“Okay, I get it, that’s your guys’ place,” Jonghyun said and took the unicorn’s hand. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

After sneaking around the rest of the buildings close to the house, Jonghyun ended up just bringing the unicorn to his room. Currently, the magical creature turned human was sitting on his bed staring at him while he worked at his desk trying to come up with a plan to deal with his sudden magical captive.

 

“So, this is your room, Master?” Key asked.

 

“Yeah, is there something wrong?” Jonghyun asked turning his head to look at the unicorn.

 

“Nothing, just looks sort of plain is all,” the unicorn said then flopped down onto Jonghyun’s bed. “Your bed’s comfy at least.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes stayed on the unicorn, running along his thin frame. Key shifted onto his side showing off his perfect masculine S shape. Jonghyun had the urge to get up and run his hand along the unicorn’s bodyline, feeling all the dips and curves. He wanted to climb on the bed and entangle his legs with the unicorn’s long and smooth ones. He wondered what it would be like to be held by a unicorn, would it feel homely and magical, would it be healing.

 

“Hey, those to kids,” the unicorn said breaking Jonghyun of his thoughts.

 

“Taemin and Minho, yeah, what about them?”

 

“The little one’s really cute, but he shouldn’t get to close to  that Minho  guy.”

 

Jonghyun frowned. “Minhodoesn’t seem like a bad guy. He takes care of Taemin just fine; they’re dating.”

 

“I’m not saying he’s a bad guy, just…that dark smell…it worries me. I like innocent people, I don’t want to see them get their heart broken.”

 

Jonghyun knew Minho  would break Taemin’s heart, he’d known since he found out about their romance. “What’s with you and that smelling thing. You mentioned it about me, too.”

 

“Unicorns, we can tell things about people depending on how they smell. Taemin smells like innocence, the smell unicorns usually went for, pure but still human. That Minho  guy smells alright, but there’s a darker smell on him that bothers me.”

 

“And me?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I already said it, you smelled like an idiot, but…” The unicorn turned around so he was facing Jonghyun. “But, you smell like a nice guy.”

 

Jonghyun grinned at that.

 

“A nice, sad guy.”

 

 It was like a cool breeze suddenly blew past his heart at the unicorn’s words. A nice, sad guy. Was he sad?

 

“I might be prideful, but I’m not nosy. You’re my master, you can tell me only what you want to,” the unicorn said and turned back around.

 

Jonghyun fisted his hands together and looked around his room. The unicorn was right, it was plain other than the light desatuarated greens and the picture on one wall. Jonghyun stared at the picture and clenched and unclenched his hands. There were so many times he wanted to take it down, but couldn’t bring himself to. He stood up and started pacing around his room. Eventually he stopped at the window next to the little stairs that le dup to his secret room and looked out it. He could barely make out Taemin and Minhoin the stables, flirting and stealing kisses. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at them.

 

“Where does this lead to?”

 

The sudden voice behind him startled Jonghyun and he jumped back into the railing of the stairs. He rubbed his back where the wood had dug in before looking at the unicorn. He hadn’t heard Key even get up from his bed.

 

“Give me a little warning next time.”

 

The unicorn just shrugged and pointed at the stairs. “Where do those lead to?”

 

“A room,” Jonghyun answered then stopped, eyes widening. A room; one no one but he went into anymore. He grabbed Key’s hand and led the unicorn up the stairs. He let go of his hand and stood in the middle of the room, arms splayed out. “You can stay here.”

 

The unicorn looked about with one eyebrow raised. “It’s a mess.”

 

Jonghyun looked down and blushed seeing all the books and his music papers scattered all about. “I’ll clean it up, but this is perfect, I’m the only one that ever comes in here.”

 

Key bent down and started picking up books. “They’re all about unicorns and fairytales.”

 

Jonghyun took the books away from the unicorn and started placing them back on the shelf, spine facing inward. “Don’t worry about them.”

 

“Oh, is this where you got the bridle idea?” Key was flipping through one of the unicorn books.

 

Jonghyun slumped his shoulders and started putting the books away faster. “Don’t talk about it, okay. I was just looking it up so I could prove you weren’t really a unicorn.”

 

“But I am a unicorn,” Key defended and started putting the books back as well.

 

“Yeah, I know that now.” Jonghyun sighed. “This is crazy!”

 

“Not the reality you wanted?” the unicorn asked with a smirk.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “They’re just fairytales, love and unicorns don’t exist.”

 

There were fingers on Jonghyun’s arm and pain shot through his body as they pinched together on his skin. “Owe!” He looked at Key incredulously.

 

The unicorn just grinned at him, a cocky, teasing grin. “I think Master needs to wake up.”

 

There was a twinge in his chest and Jonghyun rubbed it. No, Jonghyun was awake, what he needed was sleep; a good night’s rest and then this would all be a dream.

 


	6. Ring Ding Dong

**Chapter 6: Ring Ding Dong**

 

 

Jonghyun groaned and turned in bed. He felt warm and regretted handing the fan over to the unicorn. But, he as a nice guy and wanted the pretty creature to be comfortable, so he’d handed over all but one sheet and one pillow to make a comfy bed in his secret room. Now he was tossing and turning covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He couldn’t sleep, he hadn’t been sleeping well, and he needed sleep. The exhaustion from the last couple of days and having a unicorn finally catching up to him.

 

He was a good guy, as sad good guy.

 

Usually when those kinds of thoughts plagued him, Jonghyun would go into his secret room and write, but he couldn’t tonight; so he did the next best thing.

 

Jonghyun sat up in bed and removed his sweat soaked shirt. He unraveled his legs from his sheets and pulled down his sleeping pants along with his boxers and let his mini self free. He initially didn’t plan on imagining anyone when he grabbed himself. When images started flashing in his mind, Jonghyun replayed images of the times he would full around with Sekyung, her face in his crotch and his hands squeezing her breasts in an effort to feel something. But, he remembered she never could bring him his end and he always retorted to that slim unbelievably perfect body. He sighed and gave in, imagining those long smooth white legs entangled with his, slightly sculpted chest filled with love bites lifting up and down quickly with heavy breaths, and pouty full lips opened in a perfect ‘o’. It was always just a fantasy before, but now his dream guy seemed so real. When he imagined cupping the boy’s face, his fingers melting into the soft skin, it was more of a memory. The feel of their plush bottom as he squeezed their cheeks apart. Their slim waist as Jonghyun wrapped an arm around it, starting to move in and out. They were all things Jonghyun had felt before. And suddenly, the nameless person that plagued his fantasies wasn’t faceless any longer, dark slanted eyes looking at him with a lustful glare and golden colorful locks mussed about.

 

“Master.”

 

Jonghyun groaned and a shiver ran through his body at that word. It took him a second to realize it wasn’t part of his imagination. His eyes widened and he quickly tucked himself in before sitting up in bed and looking around his room. Key was halfway down the small steps, looking curiously at Jonghyun’s bed. Jonghyun hoped the unicorn didn’t have night vision or that his view of what he’d been doing was blocked.

 

Clearing his throat, Jonghyun sat up in bed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, do you need something Key?”

 

The unicorn looked back up the stairs seeming to be rethinking whatever it was he was going to say before going down the rest of the stairs. He patted over carefully to the edge of Jonghyun’s bed and looked up and down it. Jonghyun just watched curiously, eyes widening when the unicorn brought a knee up onto the bed and climbed in next to him. He looked up at Jonghyun once he was settled in, eyes bigger in the dark, rivaling Taemin’s when his cousin used aegyo to get something.   

 

“Can I sleep here?”

 

Jonghyun was surprised by the question and dumbly got out of bed, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. “Um, yeah, sure, I’ll go sleep.”

 

A hand grabbed his wrist and Jonghyun looked down, following the slim fingered hand down a thin and the sleeve of his shirt that the unicorn still wore, the only thing he wore.

 

“No, stay here, I don’t like sleeping alone.”

 

It didn’t take even a second for Jonghyun to climb back into bed, totally captivated by the pleading look in the prideful creature’s eyes. He lay down next to Key, looking the unicorn in the face, searching his eyes. Long lashes fluttered closed and the unicorn sighed, sweet breath ghosting over Jonghyun’s face and he felt his muscles relax.

 

“Who do you usually sleep with?” Jonghyun asked, for the first time wondering if perhaps the unicorn had a family out there waiting for his return. The thought made him want to release Key from this strange unicorn master relationship he’d gotten himself into.

 

“The trees…the stars…sometimes squirrel or a bunny,” the unicorn said voice soft and almost sad.

 

“You don’t have a family?”

 

“I did.” The unicorn chuckled softly. “If you compared our bodily maturity, I’m probably a bit younger than you, but I’m not human. I’ve slept alone for many years now.”

 

Jonghyun scooted closer to the unicorn and wrapped his arms around the other’s thin frame. Key gasped and pushed at his chest.

 

“Master, what are you doing?”

 

“Nothing, go to sleep, Key,” Jonghyun said and held the unicorn tighter.

 

After a couple of minutes, key let loose and snuggled into Jonghyun’s arms, head resting on his shoulder and breaths evening out. Jonghyun never knew holding someone could feel this good. His body tingled with warmth as the magical being’s body heat flowed into him. It was like a part of him was slowly being healed. He wasn’t sure whether he liked that or not, but holding the unicorn felt too good. Jonghyun buried his nose into Key’s blonde and rainbow hair, sniffing the flowery woody smell that came from it and relaxed his body. Nothing seemed to matter – not the fact he could hear Taemin sneaking out, not the raging hard on in his pants, not the ache in his heart – for once in a long time, Jonghyun truly felt…he felt okay.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

When Taemin was younger, Heechul would often tease him about having the sleeping face of an angel. Because of that, he had gotten into the habit of sleeping facing the wall. Sleeping like that, he had learned about the music Jonghyun played late at night. He found he could hear a lot with his ear pressed against the wall, especially the tapping of pebbles being thrown at it.

 

It took a few before Taemin realized that the light thumping was indeed not the floating marshmallows in his dream. He sat up suddenly before flopping back down and started blinking his eyes, rubbing his fists to wake him up. Taemin turned to the dresser beside his bed and looked for the time. It was two in the morning…two in the morning on Saturday. A bright smile crossed his face and he tip toed out of bed and across the hall to his closet. Keeping a watchful eye on Jinki, Taemin grabbed a light white cotton button up, tight jeans, and black riding boots before rushing out and to the bathroom.

 

Quickly, Taemin changed clothes and hid his sleeping ones under the bathroom sink. He crept silently down the stairs and out the kitchen door, looking everywhere for any sign someone was still up. Even though it was the hundredth time he’d snuck out, Taemin was still paranoid, heart beating fast until he was a few feet outside. He sighed with relief and started walking normally. He’d just rounded the house to the stables when an arm shot out and grabbed him, making him jump.

 

“Shh,” a familiar voice said a grin in their tone.

 

Taemin turned and smiled at the face of his secret boyfriend, finger placed pleasantly chapped lips. Taemin copied him and put a finger to his lips as well. Minho’s hand reached out to him and Taemin took it letting the older boy lead him to the stables.

 

“We’re going riding tonight?” Taemin asked walking up to his cream colored palomino and stroking her light golden neck.

 

“Yeah, there aren’t any clouds, so I figured we could go look for constellations,” Minho  said and started to gather the reins and bridles. He handed Taemin his and pecked him on the cheek. “You like stars, right?”

 

Taemin blushed slightly and nodded his head, adjusting his bridle and putting his saddle on the fence of his horse’s pin. He opened the gate and walked inside, running his hand against his horses left side so she’d know he was there before patting her flank. The mare turned its head to look at Taemin with blue eyes and Taemin smiled brightly at her. She shook her head a little and Taemin could tell she was excited to get out.

 

“Hey there, Lasco; I know you want out, but be still so I can put these on you, alright,” Taemin said petting the horse a few times before beginning to dress it.

 

“I got Flame done, I’m heading out,” Minho  said, passing by Taemin’s stable with his large black stallion.

 

“Neh, I’ll be out in a minute,” Taemin said, finishing up his own dressing. He pulled his horse carefully out of her stable and followed after Minho, careful to keep them quiet.

 

Once in the opened air, Minholooked behind him and smiled at Taemin, a signal that they should mount. Taemin nodded and hopped onto his horse, pouting when his movements weren’t as graceful as his taller longer legged hyung. Sure, he was getting tall himself, but there was still that difference and the fact Minho  had more muscle then him.

 

Originally, Taemin had been iffy on dating another guy, especially one so much manlier than he was. It was looked down upon and he knew his father wouldn’t like it. He also didn’t want to loose his own masculinity. But, after a while of fighting the feelings, He found he didn’t feel less manly with Minho, maybe a bit babied and Minho  didn’t often call him pretty or cute, but he didn’t feel less manly. The older boy always made it a point to that even if he thought Taemin would look good in girl clothing or pretty things, it wasn’t that he wanted a girl, he wanted what was underneath, both the body and his heart and soul. He wanted Taemin just because he was Taemin.

 

Whenever Taemin finally left this ranch with Minho, like he planned, to go off to Seoul, he made a note to cross-dress for the elder, just as a thank you, even though he hated being called a girl. It might be fun if he did it just for his hyung.

 

Taemin rode behind Minho  for a bit, feeling shy for no reason. They had come out plenty of times to watch the stars or play in the woods and fields before, but his heart kept racing. He didn’t know how to calm down tonight.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  called, looking back at his boyfriend.

 

Taemin looked at him startled. “Neh, hyung.”

 

The elder smiled gently and Taemin felt his heart melt for the hundredth time. “Why don’t you ride beside me?”

 

Dipping his head, Taemin kicked his horse’s side lightly and maneuvered her over so that he was riding side by side with Minho. His hyung reached a hand over and ruffled his hair. “What’s up with you tonight?”

 

“Mhmm, nothing, I think it’s just because we got caught by Jonghyun the other day and then almost again earlier when he brought his friend over.”

 

“We’re not going to get caught, Taemin, not tonight. Beside, everyone’s tired because of that unicorn earlier,” Minhoassured and finally topped the horse when they came to the tree they normally spent their nights under, looking at the stars with their horses so they wouldn’t be seen from the house.

 

They stood next to each other, not getting off and stared up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle brightly. A hand slid into Taemin’s and he squeezed it before letting his fingers enlace with the larger ones.

 

“Do you think it actually was a unicorn, hyung?”

 

“Hmm, I hope not,” Minhoanswered.

 

Taemin turned to him. “Why do you say that?”

 

“I think magical creatures are a myth for a reason. Wouldn’t it be troublesome if they were found? They must be very rare and they’d have no match for a human’s will. They’d be dead in ten years.”

 

Taemin frowned. “That’s sad. I would have liked to see a unicorn.”

He could feel Minho’s silent chuckles and his large eyes looking at him in adoration. Taemin met his gaze with a pout. “What?”

 

“I’m sure a unicorn would love you, Taeminnie~. They love pure maidens,” Minho  teased.

 

“Hyung~ I’m not a girl,” Taemin argued, but he was still pure other than kissing and a few gropes here and there. His body started to heat up thinking about it. He wanted it, but he was a little scared and he wanted it to be perfect, his first time.

 

They went back to watching the stars for a while until Taemin started shifting on the saddle, Lasco doing the same beneath. He had ridden a horse longer than this, but he wanted down, he wanted to run about and so did his horse.

 

“Hyung, are we getting off?”

 

Minho  didn’t answer for a while and Taemin was about to just do as he pleased until he heard his boyfriend’s deep tenor. “I want to make love to you tonight.”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened, heart skipping a beat. Why was Minho  saying this so suddenly? It wasn’t as if they hadn’t talked about having sex, but was it really okay to do it right that day. “W-why?”

 

Minho  turned to Taemin, large eyes serious and burning straight into Taemin causing his stomach to do little flips. “It’s been one year to this day since we shared our first kiss and three hundred days since the first time you snuck out of your house at night for me.”

 

Taemin sat on his horse stunned. Had it really been that long? He was amazed by Minhothat he had been counting the days. He made him feel a bit bad for not doing the same, but also amazing that his boyfriend would be that thoughtful. Three hundred days of dating and a year from their first kiss. It was like their anniversary. Wasn’t this the perfect time?

 

“O-okay,” Taemin responded and got a smile in return.

 

Minholeaned down between the horses, eyes fluttering shut. Taemin got the hint and met him halfway, their lips pressing softly together, moving slowly against each other before Minho  pulled back and let go of Taemin hand.

 

“Let’s get back to the stables, I have a surprise for you.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“Let’s leave them out here,” Minhosaid as they arrived back at the stables.

 

“The horses, why?” Taemin asked getting off Lasco.

 

Minho  got off as well and tied his large black stallion to a post outside the stable, securely. “The other horses won’t really care, but they’re both awake and, well…noises might spook them.”

 

Taemin went bright red understanding what Minho  meant. If Lasco and Flame thought they were in pain, they’d definitely start making noise and Taemin and Minhowould be caught.

 

“We’re doing it in the stable?” Taemin asked setting up his own horse as well.

 

Minho  looked at him sheepishly. “Well…we can’t really go to your room, the town’s too far away, and I don’t think it’s appropriate to do it in a church.”

 

Taemin blushed more and headed inside. “In the loft?”

 

“Neh.”

 

They had recently turned the loft of the stable into a cuddle place for when they had free time in between breaks. It was a perfect place to sneak kisses and just lay there in each other’s arms. It wasn’t exactly the place Taemin would have picked, but he supposed it was special.

 

Walking through the stables to the stairs that went up to the loft, a gentle hand was placed on his back. He turned his head to see Minhosmiling lightly at him and that hand went to wrap around his waist as they walked hip to hip to the stairs. Minho  went first, going up a couple steps before turning around and reaching out his hand to Taemin with an excited smile. With a little hesitation, Taemin took it and allowed him to be led up the steps.

 

Taemin’s eyes went wide when he saw what was set out for him. There was a black futon with some sheets and pillows laid out in the middle of the stored hay with four mini flashlights acting as makeshift candles. A bottle of some sort of sparkling drink sat in a bucket with two plastic wine glasses next to it and two bowls of rice.

 

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh at the silly yet somehow romantic display. He wasn’t a girl and he didn’t expect flowers and candy and an expensive hotel room. They were still just kids, at least Taemin was, and he appreciated the thought that went behind all of this.

 

Hand wrapped around his waist and Taemin leaned back into Minho’s chest. He smiled when he felt lips on his hair, sighed when those lips placed another kiss to his neck before trailing up to his ear.

 

“I love you, Lee Taemin,” Minho  said softly, his deep voice ringing through out Taemin’s body.

 

“I love you, too, Minho,” he said, his voice already breathy with excitement.

 

Minhosighed and tightened his hold on Taemin’s waist from behind. “Let me make love to you, let me show you how much I love you.”

 

Taemin shivered, eyes fluttering shut. He didn’t hesitate in giving his permission. “Neh.”

 

Minho’s hand ran up his simple white dress shirt and started unbuttoning it from behind. His lips kissed at Taemin’s neck, nipping his sensitive spots. Taemin tried to keep himself together. He wrapped his hands around Minho’s arms as they worked to undress him and bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. When his shirt was halfway opened, Minhomoved one hand into it, pressing his hand against the smooth skin of Taemin’s chest and reached over to one nipple, tugging it and twisting it between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Taemin couldn’t hold back anymore and moaned out his hyung’s name, clutching at the older boy’s arms tighter. Minho’s free hand worked away the rest of Taemin’s shirt buttons and down to his pant.  
  
Minho~” Taemin moaned as his boyfriend teased the edge of his pant line.

 

Minho  chuckled before obliging and unbuttoning and zipping the tight pants. He moved his hand to the other nub as he slipped into Taemin’s boxers and started pumping him.

 

“Ah, Minho!, n-no more,” Taemin moaned.

 

Minho  lightened his touch driving the younger crazy. “You want me to stop?”

 

“No, don’t stop,” Taemin said breathless. “Let…let me, please, hyung.”

 

Seeming to understand what Taemin wanted, Minhomoved his hand out of the other boy’s pants and slid his other hand to Taemin’s back, turning him around so they were facing each other. Slightly shaky, Taemin placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder. He gave him a quick peck before starting to unbutton the other’s shirt as well, concentrating on the circular plastic, tongue sticking out just a little.

 

Minho  laughed. “You’re cute.”

 

Taemin looked up at him with an innocent expression, almost done with the buttons. “Don’t make fun of me hyung, this is serious.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Minho  agreed and petted the back of Taemin’s head lovingly. “I’ll be serious now.”

 

The dark hungry look that came into Minho’s eyes surprised Taemin, and he quickly went back to unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt and pants as well with a blush. Since Minho  had teased him, Taemin wanted a little pay back, so he pulled Minho’s boxers and down with his pants and ended up on his knees. His eyes widened when his face came into contact with Minho’s mostly hard member, thick and throbbing.

 

“Taemin, what are you…aghn,” Minho  started but ended up moaning as Taemin wrapped a hand around the base.

 

Taemin had seen Minho  naked before. It was before they started dating, they decided to shower together because they fell in a puddle of mud messing around while they worked after a rainy day. It wasn’t anything big to Taemin to see a naked guy; he still took baths with Jonghyun sometimes when his cousin was feeling lonely and he use to with his brothers and his older cousin when they were younger. He was surprised, though when he found that Minho  was a little hard at the time as was he. But this was different, there was no denying that this was because of him.

 

Delicately, Taemin wrapped his lips around the other’s head, sucking it slightly and licking the slit. He didn’t really like the taste, but something compelled him to take more in and continue. He choked when Minhothrust and hit the back of his throat.

 

“Taemin, are you alright?” Minhoasked helping a now coughing Taemin up. “I didn’t expect you to do that.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “I guess I didn’t do it right, I’ll do bett—.”

 

A sudden kiss kept Taemin from saying anymore, Minho’s hands cupping the younger’s face. “You don’t have to do those things yet. It’s our first time, let’s take it slow and easy, okay?”

 

Taemin licked his lips and nodded. He stood perfectly still and Minho  slid the shirt from his shoulders, kissing hiss chest as he did so. The older boy slid to the floor and sucked on the side of Taemin’s hip as he pulled down Taemin’s pants and boxers. He placed a kiss to Taemin’s twitching member before standing back up and allowing Taemin to slide his shirt off.

 

Taemin stood there naked and unsure as Minho  walked over to the futon and sat down. He dug under the pillow and brought out a small bottle of lube, Taemin instantly going red at the sight of it. Minho  patted his lap indicating Taemin should sit down with him. Gingerly, Taemin made his way over, sitting down with long limbs in front of Minho.

 

“You didn’t bring a condom?”

 

Minho  looked at Taemin, large eyes larger. “Should I have, it’s my first time doing this, too, you know.”

 

Taemin was actually a little surprised. Minho  was so attractive, he just assumed he’d had other relationships that went beyond kissing and touching, so never really asked. “I thought you had other people before me.”

 

“I had other relationships, but this is my first time, too,” Minho  said glaring a little.

 

Taemin quickly smiled brightly, happy he’d get to have his boyfriend’s virginity in exchange for his own. He didn’t want the older to be mad and his insensitivity.

 

“Oppa~” Taemin said, making cat fists under his chin and making his eyes big.

 

Minho  instantly melted and patted Taemin’s head with a grin. “I’m not bad at you. Now, get in my lap, I want to kiss you while I prepare you.”

 

Taemin made an embarrassed noise, but climbed into his boyfriend’s lap, moaning when their members touched, front to front. Minhowrapped his arms around Taemin’s waist before trailing them down to his bottom, cupping the flesh. Taemin moaned and wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck.

 

A cap top opened and closed and Taemin felt something poking at his entrance.

 

“K-kiss me,” Taemin said urgently, scared of the pain that would come.

 

Minhoquickly engaged them in a battle of tongue as he entered one finger, two, three, and a fourth just for measure. Taemin was fighting with pain and pleasure when Minho  finally broke their kiss.

 

“Taeminnie, sit up for hyung,” Minho  said.

 

Taemin did that, breathing heavily.

 

“Okay, now sit slowly, go at your own pace.”

 

Again, he obeyed, eyes going wide when he felt his virgin hole being penetrated. It hurt, but he wanted this and lowered all the way quickly. He cuddled into Minho  as waves of pain traveled from his bottom up and Minho  hugged him back. It seemed like hours to Taemin before the pain subsided enough that he could encourage himself to move slightly. He didn’t have to say a word and Minho  was thrusting up into him. It didn’t really feel good the first couple of times and Taemin whined in disapproval, but that quickly changed into a scream of pleasure as something deep inside him brought lights to the back of his vision. And it repeated over and over again.

 

Taemin became a moaning shameless mess in his boyfriend’s lap. The older kissed his shoulder, his collar bone, his arm, any skin he could reach in a comforting way, but the younger was way gone, body too sensitive to the friction inside his body. He came, hard, for the first time without his own hand and became like a doll, flopped against Minho’s chest and the older continued to thrust up into him, hand on Taemin’s hips, moving them as he liked until his own release. The stickiness filling his insides both disgusted him and satisfied Taemin and he moaned in content.

 

“You look like you’ll fall asleep,” Minho  commented as he rolled Taemin over onto the futon and let the boy spread his naked abused self over the bedding, a beautiful erotic no longer pure sight.

 

Taemin hummed. “I’m hungry.”

Minho  chuckled and poured the drink he brought handing that over to Taemin along with a small bowl of rice. “I figured you would be.

 

Taemin sat up slowly, his middle filling sore. He ate and looked around. He frowned seeing his clothes. He didn’t really want to go back in all sexed up.

 

“We can sleep out here if you want, I brought an alarm so we can get up before everyone else,” Minho  said showing a very girly alarm clock with pink and unicorns.

 

Taemin laughed. “Is that yours, hyung?”

Minho  blushed. “No, it’s Sulli’s. Do you want to?”

 

Taemin nodded. “I guess that’ll be okay. You’ll stay, too right?”

 

Minho  ruffled his hair. “Of course. Hey, was it okay?”

 

The younger blushed and nodded. “N-neh…it was…it was awesome.”

 

“I think it was awesome too.”

 

Quickly, the other finished his rice, trying not to show his embarrassment anymore.

 

Taemin turned to Minho  and smiled. “Thank you, I’m glad you made it special.”

 

“Thank you for giving yourself to me,” Minho  said and leaned toward Taemin, kissing him quickly. “Let’s blow out the candles.”

 

“But hyung,” Taemin said with a slight laugh as Minho  picked up one of the flashlights, “there are no candles.”

 

Minho  held the flashlight in front of Taemin’s face like a candle. “Come on, blow it.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes, but did as told and blew on the flashlight like it was a candle. The light went out and Taemin giggled knowing Minho  hand shut the light out at the same time.

 

They blew out the other ‘candle’s as well.

 


	7. A-Yo

**Chapter 7: A-Yo**

 

 

It was the first time Jonghyun had actually smiled when waking up. His eyelids fluttered opened, a grin already plastered on his face. He sighed contently as he looked at his pale green walls and tried to stretch. Only one arm moved. Looking beside him, Jonghyun’s eyes widened seeing the peacefully sleeping face of the unicorn next to him.

 

“Aw, he’s cute,” Jonghyun said softly.

 

Key’s usual catty like features where smooth out in his sleep, sharp angles seeming softer, though he still looked like Venus in male form. Jonghyun carefully slid the arm stuck under the unicorn’s body out and sat up. Key shifted and made small mumbling noises before rolling onto his back and Jonghyun stared down at him. Unconsciously, his hand reached out to lightly brush Key’s angular jaw, the flesh soft yet firm.

 

The unicorn’s nose scrunched up in displeasure and Jonghyun removed his touch, getting off the bed. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out the usual jeans, button up, and white t-shirt, before heading over to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and opened the cabinet under the sink where he put all of he put his bathroom supplies not too surprised to find Taemin’s night clothes there. No one but Jonghyun ever bothered with the cabinet, and he knew the other often hid things there. Jonghyun had heard Taemin sneak out last night, but he wondered if Taemin fell asleep without night close and if his younger cousin would be caught.

 

Jonghyun finished getting ready and tucked Taemin’s clothes under his arm. He went back into his room and dropped the bundle of clothes onto the floor at the sight on his bed. The unicorn had unraveled himself from Jonghyun’s sheet and now laid sprawled out on his bed, long limbs everywhere and shirt ridden up past his nipple on one side, slightly erect with morning wood. Instantly, Jonghyun grew hard and groaned.

 

This creature was a sexual danger.

 

Key needed to put clothes on. Jonghyun turned around and headed to his sister’s room. He once again dug through his assortment of never worn pants.

 

“Oppa, what are you doing?”

 

Jonghyun froze. He hissed, trying to think quickly of an excuse as he turned around to meet his sister.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school right now, Amber?”

 

“It’s Saturday, I don’t always have detention on Saturdays,” she replied.

 

Jonghyun grinned. “Heard you got detention yesterday, you punch a boy for making fun of your hair again?”

 

His sister ran a hand through her short boyish hair. “No, some jerks were messing with Sulli.”

 

“Protecting Minho’s sister again,” Jonghyun said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re pretty protective of her.”

 

Amber put on a serious face. “Of course; Taemin’s home schooled now, so I don’t need to protect him anymore, but Sulli’s the only other girl here and she’s my dongsaeng. I have to take care of her like a good big sister, right?”

 

Jonghyun grinned and went over to his younger sister, ruffling her hair. “That’s my girl, Oppa taught you well, but you’re a girl, so you shouldn’t fight.”

 

“I live in a place full of men,” she pointed out before nodding her head to her closet, “men who like going through my closet apparently. What were you looking for?”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “Well, you see, I kind of have, um, a friend over. He moved away for a while during school, but he came to surprise me with a visit, but his luggage got lost, so he doesn’t have anything to wear and he’s taller than me, but he’s smaller than me, too, so my clothes don’t really fit him, and I know you have some pants you don’t wear, and I was wondering if I could borrow them…please.”

 

Jonghyun was glad for his singing abilities when he finished his long winded explanation without kneading a rest and looked at his sister expectantly.

 

Amber just shrugged. “Sure I guess, didn’t know you had any friend, though.”

 

“I said he was from high school and he moved away,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I have chores, just hurry up and get what you need.”

 

Bowing in thanks, Jonghyun turned and quickly grabbed a pair of pants; these ones with kittens embroidered on the legs and walked out. Amber followed him.

 

“I doubt a guy will want to wear those ones. Sulli didn’t even want them,” Amber said.

 

Jonghyun was about to say something back when he caught sight of a long creamy leg stepping out of his bedroom followed by the rest of the unicorn.

 

“Jonghyun,” he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes in a cute way. Jonghyun froze.

 

“Oh, I see, a fri~end,” Amber sing songed from behind him.

 

 Jonghyun turned around and waved his hands. “No, really, it’s not what it looks like; he just didn’t have anything to wear to sleep.”

 

His sister just ignored him and walked up to the slightly asleep unicorn. “Hey, you my brother’s ‘friend’?”

 

The unicorn inspected the girl before grinning slightly flirtatiously at her which made Jonghyun want to growl a little bit. He wasn’t sure whether out of protectiveness or jealously of his sister.

 

“Yeah, if he said so that’s what I am,” the unicorn answered making Jonghyun’s stomach dropped. That totally sounded like Key was saying he was secretly more than a ‘friend’.

 

“You have really cool hair,” Amber said looking at the unicorn’s blonde and rainbow locks.

 

“Thanks, I like yours, too.”

 

Amber turned to Jonghyun. “Bury those pants in cow manure or something, Oppa; your ‘friend’ can wear my better clothes. Come one, what was your name?”

 

“Key,” the unicorn answered.

 

“Amber,” Amber answered before dragging the unicorn into his room.

 

Jonghyun stood in the hall unsure of what just happened. Did his sister and his unicorn just become friends?

 

It was ten minutes before Key walked out of Amber’s room. Key came out wearing black jeans and a graphic sleeveless t-shirt with a silver vest. It was the stuff Amber usually wore while at home, but not something he was use to seeing guys wear on a ranch since everyone worked and got dirty pretty often. Even if Key looked good in his shirt, Jonghyun didn’t think the usual ranch clothes would have done the unicorn justice.

 

“What do you think, Oppa,” Amber asked.

 

Jonghyun had to force himself to say something that wouldn’t make him it obvious how much lust he held for the magical creature. “They’re clothes, but I guess they’re okay.”

 

Amber rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother with him, all the boys just wear the same thing everyday. You should go to town to buy yourself new clothes, Key Oppa.”

 

The unicorn looked at Jonghyun curiously before fingering the golden bridle he wore more as a necklace now around his neck. “Shopping for clothes in town, I’d like to do that.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“I told you you could stay in the room. You don’t have to follow me around,” Jonghyun said.

 

“And I told you last night that I didn’t like being alone,” the unicorn countered, arms crossed and head tilted up in defiance.

 

“You said you didn’t like sleeping alone,” Jonghyun corrected.

 

The unicorn pouted, looking everything like a seven year old child and Jonghyun sighed, giving in. “Fine, but you’ll have to help me with my chores.”

 

The unicorn perked up. “You can just order me to do your chores for you, Master.”

 

Jonghyun took one look at the unicorn before rolling his eyes. “Tch, like I’d make you do this kind of work. You look like a spoiled rich kid.”

 

“I was in the city before this, but I’ve spent many weeks walking around a forest and climbing mountains; I’m not totally helpless,” Key answered.

 

“I bet you’ve never scooped up another horse’s poop before,” Jonghyun teased.

 

The unicorn made a disgusted face. “I’m not a horse.”

 

“Exactly,” Jonghyun said and started toward the stable. “I guess today will be your first then. Taemin usually just stays in his room and studies on Saturdays, so I’m left with his chore. We have to take the horses to pasture, first, though.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes furrowed the closer he got to the stables. He could hear a soft neighing sound coming from it. Usually, the horses stayed relatively quiet in their pins, maybe an occasional whinny here or there, but this had a rhythm to it, one Jonghyun was familiar with, but not from experience.

 

Jonghyun wasn’t sure whether to laugh or throw upon the sight he saw once in view of the stables. Tied outside were Taemin’s and Minho’s horses. The big black stallion was mounted on the pretty golden mare. He thought to feel a little sympathy for Taemin’s poor horse with how rough the stallion seemed to be, but she didn’t seem like she minded, and Jonghyun assumed that if humans could have the ridiculous idea that love existed, so could horses. Obviously, these two were as much into that fantasy as their owners.

 

That’s when it hit Jonghyun. With a few choice words, he rushed into the stables and up the stairs that led to the loft. He could hear the unicorn’s steps following after him, but didn’t bother to keep him from witnessing what was bound to be the sight they came upon him. In the loft lay a naked Minho  and Taemin, curled up in a sheet on an old futon, holding each other, tell tale signs of that night’s activities covering their entangled legs that peeked out from under the blanket, a clock that’s hands ticked, but never went anywhere at their feet.

 

Jonghyun picked up the girly clock, weighed it in his hand, then through it at the elder of the two. It hit Minho’s shoulder.

 

Minho  shot up in bed immediately. He stared wide eyed at Jonghyun and Key before turning to look at what hit him. He picked up the clock before throwing it across the room and flopping down on the bed.

 

“Shiiiiiitttt~” Minho  groaned rubbing his eyes.

 

Hearing his boyfriend’s, no lover’s distress, Taemin’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up as well looking around. He turned a bit red when his eyes met Jonghyun’s.

 

“H-hyung, wh-what?” he stammered.

 

Jonghyun grinned and wiggled his fingers at his younger cousin. “Have fun getting deflowered last night, Minnie?”

 

“What time is it?” Taemin asked looking around the loft.

 

“Almost lunch time. Your lover boy brought a dud clock to your love fest. Hurry and get dressed, you’re not the only two getting it on, you know,” Jonghyun said.

 

Jonghyun felt annoyed when Taemin turned a suspicious eye behind Jonghyun to Key.

 

“The horses,” Jonghyun clarified through slightly gritted teeth. He didn’t need to members of his family thinking the unicorn was actually his gay lover, not that that wasn’t a pleasing idea, but he really didn’t need those kinds of problems on top of everything else.

 

Both Taemin and Minho’s eyes widened and they scurried out of the sheet, putting their clothes back on. Jonghyun didn’t wait for them to finish getting dressed as he grabbed Key’s wrist and led the unicorn back down the stairs and out to where the two horses were still going at it. Did horses usually take this long to do those things?

 

He felt a little guilty as he waited for Taemin and Minhoto come back down. Jonghyun had noticed that Flame seemed a bit more taken by the mare than usual. And Lasco had her season around the same time last year. His uncle wouldn’t be happy about having a baby horse, which would no doubtedly happen seeing as the black stallion seemed to be making thoroughly certain that his seed got planted, but they were both good horses, and would make good babies.

 

“He’s not pure anymore.”

 

Jonghyun was startled by the unicorn’s sudden words. “What?”

 

“Your cousin, the cute one, he’s not pure anymore.”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “Nope; I’m not surprised, it’s been around a year since I found out they were dating. I’m a little sad that he lost his virginity before I did, though, that little brat.”

 

Though Jonghyun had said that with adoration, he did feel that way. He had had tones of experiences with his girlfriend, but it was hard enough for him to even cum when getting head from her. He didn’t want her, and she knew that, but they both knew that even if they broke up they’d end up together again because they were both stuck here. Jonghyun was stuck on this ranch. Jinki, Heechul, or Taemin would take over the ranch and he’d be the head ranch hand. He’d get the third floor for himself, marry Shin Sekyung, and have a few kids, that’s just how it was.   

 

Taemin and Minho  finally came down, walking between Jonghyun and the unicorn, and started separating the two mating horses as best they could.

 

“He doesn’t smell like candy anymore,” the unicorn said, sounding like he was pouting.

 

Jonghyun turned his head slightly to see Key and grinned.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jonghyun was annoyed. Not only had the unicorn given up on helping him with his outside chores after the first time his hand came in contact with equestrian feces, but he kept nagging him about how he missed a spot or how he wasn’t doing it like how the guys in the movies the unicorn had someone gotten his hands or hoofs on did, and he kept dropping hints about shopping. He had quickly learned, for a creature that spent most of his time naked, Key loved the idea of shopping.

 

“Over there, it’s still really disgusting over there,” the unicorn said pointing a long slim finger over to a corner of the stable Jonghyun was working in.

 

“Key,” Jonghyun said warningly. “I thought I was the master, not you.”

 

“Well, usually unicorns have mistresses, not masters, thank you very much,” Key said. “Hurry and finish cleaning, I want to go shopping.”

 

“When did I agree to go shopping? We’re not going into town,” Jonghyun said.

 

Jonghyun didn’t go to town. It was a rare occasion he did since he graduated high school. Town meant seeing Sekyung…town meant the possibility of seeing him…of seeing that.

 

“Oh, come on, Master, you have to go to town at some point.”

 

“No I don’t,” Jonghyun said and started putting away the cleaning stuff, finished with the stables.

 

Key suddenly clung to his arm. “But, I need clothes and food and other stuff. You’re my master, buy me stuff.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m sure your uncle or whatever would be alright with it if you’re just showing a friend around, please Master.”

 

“Stop calling me Master.” The unicorn was good about calling him Jonghyun when around his sister and cousin, but all it had been since Minho  had gone back to the church after trying to insist in helping Jonghyun and Taemin was upstairs studying, was Master this, Master that, Master you missed a spot, Master let’s go to town. Jonghyun had had about enough of it.

 

“Please, Jjongie~” the unicorn begged still holding onto Jonghyun, bow shaped lips pouting.

 

Jonghyun’s breath caught. Jjongie. He hadn’t been called that in years. No one dared to call him that, to use a nickname for him. He lowered his head, his heart prickling. “No.”

 

“Please, Jjongie, please.”

 

He called him that again.

 

Jonghyun didn’t mean too, he really didn’t, but he lost his temper. He pushed the unicorn off him hard. “I said NO!”

 

The unicorn let out a surprised yelp as he was pushed onto the stables floor. Jonghyun looked down at him, eyes wide, not believing he had pushed the creature. Key looked back at him with stunned and hurt dark eyes. Quickly, Jonghyun turned his head away and licked his lips. He needed to get away from the creature. Without an apology, Jonghyun stormed off to the fields to retrieve the horses.

 

When Jonghyun got back with the first horse, Key wasn’t there. He wondered if the unicorn finally decided he actually could run away. His chest hurt at the thought. He didn’t mean to be harsh to the unicorn, but he didn’t want to go to town.

 

Tomorrow was Sunday, though. Hardly any stores would be opened, except the pathetic excuse they had for a mall which was really just a building that five clothing stores and the only real restaurant was located inside. He could visit the vets, he usually did that if he had to go to town, where Heechul worked. He’d go to the mall early, visit the vets, and then head straight back home for a late lunch. That was, if Key hadn’t left. 

 

Jonghyun quickly finished bringing in the rest of the horses, paying closer attention to his own since he’d been neglecting her since meeting Key, and headed inside. There was a wondrous smell from the kitchen and Jonghyun spotted some beef and rice set on the table for him. The side of his mouth twitched in an almost smile and he sat down to eat the meal. Even though he’d hurt the unicorn, Key had still decided to cook. He knew it was Key’s cooking, non one else in the house knew how to do anything but burn meet.

 

Thought the food was definitely good, Jonghyun couldn’t taste a thing, guilt still inside him. He didn’t want to go to town.

 

With heavy feet, Jonghyun made his way up the stairs to the third story and down the hall to his room. It was empty and Jonghyun had a sour feeling until he heard a thump from his secret room and quickly went up. Key was sitting on the pile of blankets and pillows, a couple of books fallen around him, one in his hand as he tried to put it back on the shelf. The unicorn looked at him wide eyed, a bit of fear laced in them.

 

Key looked down, letting go of the books and sat with his knees to his chest, arms around his legs and head buried in his knees. “Th-they fell, I was just trying to put them back Master.”

 

Jonghyun’s heart fell at the submissive tone in Key’s voice. He dropped to his knees on the blankets and brought Key into a hug. The unicorn went stiff in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Key, I didn’t mean it, okay,” Jonghyun said.

 

The unicorn’s body shook before lean arms wrapped around Jonghyun’s neck and the unicorn was hugging him back. Jonghyun felt something wet land on his shoulders and a part of him felt like it died a little. He’d made a unicorn cry.

 

“I thought…I thought I’d made a mistake,” Key cried.

 

Jonghyun wasn’t sure what the unicorn meant. He guessed he might have been talking about the way he smelt as the unicorn nuzzled his nose into his neck.

 

“I’m a good guy, I am,” he chanted, starting to rock the unicorn back and forth, more trying to convince himself; he wanted to be a good guy, just a good guy, not a sad one.

 

“I’ll take you shopping tomorrow, okay Key, so don’t cry,” Jonghyun said, finally agreeing.

 

The unicorn shook his head. “No, no, you don’t have to. I won’t be a nuisance, I’ll be good and obey you, Master.”

 

Jonghyun pushed the unicorn away and cupped his face. It was tear streaked. Jonghyun wanted to lick the wet trails up and kiss anymore tears away, but kept himself from doing so. “No, you’re not a servant, Key. I’m in charge of you know, I’ll buy you clothes, food, whatever you want, okay, just don’t be sad. Unicorns shouldn’t cry.”

 

Key nodded and hugged himself back to Jonghyun. Jonghyun sat there with him, waiting for the creature to calm down.

 

No, beautiful things shouldn’t cry.


	8. Love Like Oxygen

**Chapter 8: Love like Oxygen**

 

 

A heavy weight on his chest woke Jonghyun up from his dreamless deep sleep. He groaned and fluttered his eyes opened to see a mass of black topped with gold and rainbow straddling him. It started bouncing.

 

“Master, master, master! Jonghyun~! Wake up, wake up, wake up,” Key chanted over and over again, continuing to bounce on top of Jonghyun. “Come one, I already raided your sister’s closet and got ready, no get up, lazy dino.”

 

“Key~ stop~” Jonghyun groaned. His back was starting to hurt making him remember that he’d fallen asleep in his secret room while comforting the unicorn last night.

 

With a diva pout, the unicorn dismounted him and sat with his arms crossed. Jonghyun sighed relieved that both his back and morning wood were safe from more assault from the unicorn. He stretched and turned to Key.

 

“Who told you to call me a dinosaur?”

 

“You sister,” the unicorn said cheekily. “She’s right, you do look like one.”

 

“So does she; so does my brother,” Jonghyun said.

 

“She called you a dino-puppy; I think that’s pretty accurate.”

 

“Stop you or I won’t take you shopping,” Jonghyun threatened.

 

The unicorn gasped and quickly made his way out of the room. Jonghyun followed after, getting dressed and headed out. He didn’t bother telling anyone where he was going as Sunday’s were his off days and he was sure Key had spilt everything to Amber already so if anyone asked he’d have cover up. He knew his uncle would eventually run into the unicorn, but he didn’t want them to meet quite yet until he could make the story of the unicorn being an old friend seem realistic. Which made the idea of getting the unicorn some of his own stuff a good idea.

 

The walk to town took about thirty minutes. Usually if Jonghyun went, he’d take Juliette with him and leave her at the vets, but he didn’t know whether Key would be willing to ride a horse or not and whether Juliette would like having to passengers since Jonghyun was the only one who’d ever rode her after she was saddle broken. There was no way he’d take someone else’s horse and hand them over to the unicorn.

 

Halfway there, Key started complaining.

 

“How much longer until town, my feet hurt.”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “You’re a unicorn; I would think you’d be able to walk for longer than this.”

 

“Hoofs are different from feet. This body wasn’t made for long walks.”

 

Jonghyun turned his head to look at the unicorn. The lean slightly feminine frame did indeed look like it wasn’t made for ranch life. “It’s only fifteen more minutes, so come on.”

 

With a heavy sigh, the unicorn went quiet and followed along.

 

There was a fairly large white house that stood before you got into town. Apprehension climbed in Jonghyun’s chest as he approached it. He tried to be sneaky as he walked on the other side of the unicorn, glad the other was taller for once so that he’d be obstructed from the view of the house a bit more. Key gave him a suspicious look and Jonghyun just grinned sheepishly.

 

When they finally reached town, Jonghyun heard the unicorn give a disappointed sigh. “What?”

 

“It’s small,” Key explained.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and grabbed the unicorn’s wrist. “Of course it is, this is the countryside.”

 

“You have a mall at least, right?”

 

“We have stores,” Jonghyun answered dragging the unicorn down the mostly empty street to the block of stores. “Have at it.”

 

The unicorn stood in front of the building for a while, hands on his hips, before finally walking to the door. “Fine, I guess I can’t be picky if this is all my master can provide.”

 

Jonghyun felt a little hurt. He wasn’t poor, his family probably one of the three riches in town, but still. The unicorn was already browsing one of the stores when Jonghyun entered the building. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and looked around bored as Key browsed. There wasn’t anything new since the last time he’d been to the store, so he settled on just watching Key’s face. The unicorn’s eyes would go slightly wide when he found something of interest, only for his golden brows to scrunch together in disgust and he’d put the clothes back. After twenty minutes, Jonghyun got fed up.

 

“Key, just get clothes. It won’ matter what you get, I’m the only that’s really going to be seeing you,” Jonghyun pointed out.

 

The unicorn looked him and away, it’s cheeks slightly pink. “Doesn’t matter, I’m a unicorn, I need to look good.” Key grabbed a couple shirts and jeans and headed to the dressing room. “You wait out here and tell me if they look good.”

 

Jonghyun stood outside the dressing room, arms crossed. He was reminded of the times when he use to allow himself to be dragged to the stores with Sekyung, and that one time he had to chaperone Amber and Sulli, but at least then he’d had Amber to brood with.

 

When Key stepped out, however, Jonghyun had to shut his thoughts up. Even if the clothes were simply jeans and a t-shirt, they looked like so much more worn by the unicorn. The jeans were like a second skin on Key, the shirt loose around the neck, but flattering to the creature’s torso.

 

“So, what do you think?” Key asked.

 

“Um…aren’t the jeans too tight?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The unicorn did a turn and Jonghyun had to bite his lip from groaning at the sight of the unicorn’s bottom perfectly framed by the jeans.

 

“No, I don’t like loose things on my legs. I’m use to not wearing clothes, so this feels better, not so much weight,” explained the unicorn.

 

Jonghyun nodded. It made sense, but he wished it didn’t. Key walked around and bought a few more things before heading to the next store. Eventually, Jonghyun decided just to sit whenever the unicorn went into the dressing room. It was easier to hide a bulge sitting down.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Ten shopping bags weighed Jonghyun’s arms down. He couldn’t understand how the unicorn could come up with ten filled big bags from only five stores. He dragged the bags with him as he followed Key to the restaurant that was in the building and they sat down at a booth, the bags taking up one side. Jonghyun dug out his wallet and sighed relieved when he saw his credit card. He’d only brought two times more than he would have he been shopping for himself thinking he might get a couple things as well. All he’d gotten was a hat after Key was through.

 

A waiter came up to the table and greeted them. It wasn’t someone Jonghyun knew, probably a high schooler, so he was glad when he didn’t have to exchange greetings. He handed them their menus before leaving back into the kitchen.

 

“It’s a Chinese restaurant?” Key asked opening the menu.

 

“Yeah, you don’t like Chinese food?”

 

“I do, I want dumplings,” the unicorn said and closed the menu.

 

“They have meat in them,” Jonghyun said, looking at Key curiously.

 

Key gave him the same look. “Your point is?”

 

“Horses don’t eat meat.”

 

“I’m not a horse,” Key countered. “I’ll eat meat if I want to.”

 

Jonghyun shrugged before calling the waiter over again and giving him their order. “What do you usually eat?”

 

The unicorn looked away. “Dead leafs; anything that falls onto the ground. I can eat whatever I want, but I can’t kill.”

 

“Oh,” Jonghyun said and played with his hands. “It must be hard by yourself; why don’t you find more unicorns?”

 

Key laughed bitterly. “You think it’s easy to find a unicorn?”

 

“I didn’t think they existed. I was just thinking maybe you wouldn’t have gotten captured if you’d been with your kind,” Jonghyun defended.

 

“It’s not like I went to your ranch by accident,” the unicorn mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Unicorns aren’t dumb, but sometimes there are things that are worth the risk of getting caught.”

 

“Like pure maidens?”

 

“Yeah, pure maidens among other things. Why do you think we have human forms?”

 

Jonghyun was curious about that fact. Why would a unicorn need a human form? “Don’t know, why?”

 

“Now days there are two types of unicorns – those that hide together in a group away from humans and those that roam free. My father was a roamer. My mother was a poor girl, but beautiful and my father fell for her. Unicorn hunting was lost by then, but he managed to get her to place a gold necklace around his neck. He transformed just as I did with you. His beauty awed her and she gave into him. I didn’t know my mother long before she abandoned me. I was in the hands of an old lady for a few years before my father came to me, but he died a long time ago. My mother was a stupid scared girl, but she was pure and my father loved her. We are the purest creatures you’ll ever meet, but we can’t help but be fascinated by humans. They’re pure and corrupt at the same time, so naïve but so free. You can’t just tempt us with any pure maiden, only one we love.”

 

Jonghyun sat there starring at the unicorn. He didn’t want to think about what the unicorn was actually telling him, he didn’t want a confession. “I don’t believe in love.”

 

They stared at each other, both with a hurtful glare, only interrupted when the waiter came with their orders. They ate in silence, quickly, before getting up. The unicorn grabbed a few of his bags before walking away. Jonghyun grabbed the rest and walked in front of him.

 

“We have to stop at the vets,” he said not waiting for a response.

 

He walked into the vet’s office, little door bell jingling as he entered. A bright face popped up from some papers at the main desk.

 

“Hey, Jonghyun, what brings you to town?”

 

Jonghyun dropped Key’s shopping bags by the desk and leaned against it. “Hey, Lee Joon hyung, is Heechul here?”

 

“No, it’s his day off, I have the clinic to myself today,” Lee Joon said. “How’s the ranch going, Jinki doing well, he came by yesterday, but didn’t stay long.”

 

The vet was a classmate of Jonghyun’s older cousins and a friend. While Heechul went to the army, Lee Joon somehow got himself into college and became a vet. Jonghyun wanted to make sure his cousin wasn’t here so he wouldn’t have to explain Key’s presence to someone he actually lived with.

 

“I just came with a friend on a shopping trip because he bugged me,” Jonghyun explained, ignoring the ‘tch’ the unicorn gave him and his obvious unpleased stance in his peripheral.

 

“Oh, did you want to see Heechul hyung then?” the vet asked.

 

“No, no, I just came to get some of that feed Juliette likes. She’s been ignoring me, so I figured that might get me back on her good side,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Ah, right, I just got a whole stock in, I’ll go get you a bag,” Lee Joon said and left.

 

“Who’s Juliette?” the unicorn asked.

 

“My horse,” was Jonghyun’s quick reply.

 

Key sat down on one of the seats aligning a wall looking around. “Who’s that lady?”

 

Jonghyun turned to see what the unicorn was talking about. On the wall opposite him was a fairly large framed photo of a woman in a white coat like the one Lee Joon wore holding onto a little merle dachshund in the surgery room of the vets office, the name Kim Junghee written beneath it on a little gold plaque with two years and ‘In Loving Memory’. Jonghyun felt his heard jerk in his chest and he turned away from the picture.

 

“Just someone that use to work here,” he answered.  

 

“Okay, Jonghyun, here’s your feed,” Lee Joon said bringing out a big bag. Jonghyun groaned looking at it then back to Key’s shopping bags.

 

“Actually, you think you could just send it with the next group of feed for the ranch? I’ll pay for it now, but my hands are a little tied up,” Jonghyun said passing over his credit card.

 

Lee Joon dropped the feed and took the card, not phased by the loud thunk the bag made on the floor.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jonghyun was too busy fuming about the unicorn’s blatant ignorance of him after they left the vet clinic that he didn’t notice when they came close to the white house. A shiver ran up his spine and he jumped when he heard the familiar yell.

 

“Yah, Kim Jonghyun!”

 

He turned around slowly, knowing it was no used in ignoring her now that he was caught. Standing at the gates to the white house, hands on hips, was Shin Sekyung, his girlfriend. She wore, short jean shorts, a loose blouse like thing, and a scowl, basically the way Jonghyun always saw her. Jonghyun sighed and approached her.

 

“Where you in town?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he answered. He could feel Key giving him a quizzical look, but he really didn’t want to introduce the unicorn to his girlfriend.

 

“You didn’t tell me,” she pointed out. “You didn’t call me back the other day, either.”

 

Jonghyun sighed knowing where this was going. He dropped the bags he was carrying and turned to Key. “Wait here, please, Key.”

 

The unicorn humphed, but dropped his own bags before sitting on them, long legs and arms crossed, head tilted up. Jonghyun sighed at the prissy look on the unicorn’s face before grabbing his girlfriend’s hand and leading her to the other side of the house.

 

“Who’s that guy?” Sekyung asked once they were out of sight of the unicorn.

 

“Um…a friend from Seoul, he came to visit and wanted to go shopping,” Jonghyun said, reciting his lie.

 

“So, you didn’t invite me? I haven’t seen you in months and talked to you for three weeks.”

 

“Sorry, I’ve been busy at the ranch and my phone keeps dieing, I need a new one,” he lied.

 

“Right, you told me that last time, too, and you still don’t’ have a new phone, Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun felt a bit guilty under his girlfriend’s quizzical eye. He wished they weren’t dating because he actually really did like Sekyung, his body and heart just didn’t like her.

 

“I really don’t know how much more of this I can take, Jonghyun. I don’t know why you even asked me out; ever since graduating, you just ignore me and only come when I yell at you.”

 

“I like it when you yell,” Jonghyun said, trying to make the conversation lighter.

 

“That’s about all you like about me,” Sekyung said. She took a deep sigh, head tilting back as she took a second to look at the afternoon sky. “Jonghyun, I’m not oblivious.”

 

“What do you mean, Sekyung?” Jonghyun suddenly felt nervous. Did Sekyung know about the unicorn? It was silly to think that as there was so way she could know Key was the unicorn they’d caught.

 

“You don’t love me, I know that. I also know you’ve never come once thinking of me.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened at that. “Sekyung –”

 

His girlfriend held her hand up to quiet him. “No, Jonghyun, I get it. I don’t really believe people can be like that, but there’s really nothing I can do about it.”

 

Jonghyun was confused. He looked at Sekyung blankly waiting for her to explain.

 

“You’re into guys. That blondie out there is probably who you imagine when we fool around. ‘A friend from Seoul’, you’ve never been to Seoul and I never saw him in school, so I guess you got yourself a gay internet friend, okay, I can deal with that. If you want to have fun with guys, go ahead, I’m not going to stop you.”

 

“Are you…are you breaking up with me, Sekyung?”

 

Sekyung brought her arms to hug herself and sighed. “No, I can’t bring myself to give you up. I know you feel the same way. We’re both stuck here, neither ever going to make anything more of ourselves than what are family plan for us. In this place, you’re the best catch. Not to sound snobby, but so am I.”

 

Jonghyun looked down at the ground. She was right. There were tons of times he could have broken it off with his girlfriend, but he knew if he did, there would be a chance he’d be alone forever. He needed her as a crutch so that his uncle wouldn’t find out he was gay, so that he couldn’t fall in love ever. If Sekyung never had his heart, she could never break it either, never leave him in little pieces crying late at night in the middle of the field while it rained.

 

Jonghyun met her eyes. “Then what are you saying, Sekyung.”

 

“I want an opened relationship.”

 

His eyes widened at that. “You want as you fool around with other people?”

 

“If there’s a chance that I can fall in love, I want to do that, but I don’t want to loose you either. I don’t know exactly how far you’ve gone with that guy, but if you’re curious or whatever, I want you to be able to do those things, too.”

 

“If you find someone else, you can leave me, Sekyung,” Jonghyun promised.

 

She smiled at him and took a few steps closer. “Thank you, Jonghyun.”

 

It wasn’t anything new as her lips pressed against his. Jonghyun tilted his head, a habit and kissed back. It wasn’t passionate or sweet, just a kiss between two people you shared something similar. Sekyung pulled away first and patted Jonghyun’s cheek with a smile.

 

“Okay, now take that boy back to the ranch and make sure not to get in trouble. Also, call me more often, would you. Even if you don’t like dating me, at least be friendly.”

 

Jonghyun gave her a sheepish look before backing away. “Okay,” he said knowing that he wouldn’t call her. He appreciated the talk, but it didn’t change anything other than give a name to what their relationship already was.

 

He headed back, only to meet the unicorn’s cold stare.

 

“Have fun?”

 

“Not really,” Jonghyun said picking up the bags.

 

“Why not, isn’t she your _girlfriend_?”

 

Jonghyun looked at the unicorn, his tongue rolling against the side of his cheek in annoyance. Was he…jealous?

 

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend,” he said.

 

“Then why did you seem like you wanted to avoid her?”

 

“Because I don’t like her,” Jonghyun answered then looked away. He was stupid. He should have said it was because he didn’t want Key to get find out. Then he could use the excuse of having a girlfriend to keep the unicorn from saying anymore on their discussion at lunch. And then maybe the unicorn would leave, leave and take all the frustration he caused him away.

 

All Key did was smirk a bit before going back to being all pissy, picking up the rest of the shopping bags. 


	9. Obsession

**Chapter 9: Obsession**

 

 

Jonghyun blinked his eyes opened reluctantly and groaned seeing the bright sun shining from the window. He hadn’t slept that well last night. Usually it wasn’t that big of a deal, but after the wonderful rest he’d had with the unicorn in his arms, he was annoyed. When it had started getting dark, the unicorn had curled up into a ball on the floor of Jonghyun’s secret room and refused to talk to Jonghyun.

 

With a groan, Jonghyun got out of bed and went to his wardrobe to throw on a random set of pants and button up shirt. He walked up his rickety steps to the secret room planning to kick the unicorn awake in revenge for ignoring him, only to come across an empty floor, blankets folded to the side. Jonghyun frowned; arms crossed, and walked out. Where had the unicorn gone? He felt nervous not knowing where the other was.

 

Jonghyun headed downstairs finding both his floor and his cousin’s floor empty. There were some clattering noises and Jonghyun followed them into the kitchen. Key was there in the frilly pink apron and one of the outfits they’d bought yesterday, cooking. Carefully, Jonghyun approached Key. The unicorn’s face was set hard like stone in a slight frown as he made some kind of pasta. Jonghyun didn’t know they even had noodles.

 

“Key?” Jonghyun said softly.

 

The unicorn just turned away, setting one of the pots aside.

 

“Key, why are you cooking?”

 

“I like to cook, am I not allowed to?”

 

The unicorn’s voice was sharp, piercing Jonghyun’s chest with the evident anger in them.

 

“Y-you can cook if you want. If you’re hungry. I was just worried because I didn’t want you to get caught,” Jonghyun explained not use to being put in this position. Why did he feel like he had to apologize to Key? When he fought with his cousins and brother, they’d just be angry at each other for a while and eventually get over it, same with Amber. With Sekyung, he just ignored her for a few months, then they talked, sighed, and forgot about it. 

 

“You were worried about me?” Key asked his voice not as harsh.

 

“Um, yeah, I mean, I don’t want you to get found out. That could be really bad,” Jonghyun said grinning a little bit thinking maybe he’d lightened up the mood.

 

“Oh,” the unicorn said, voice going stony again.

 

Jonghyun sighed and sat at the table, arms limp by his side as he looked up at the ceiling. He must be a terrible person making a unicorn not only cry, but be angry with him. What did he do to deserve this? Was it because he couldn’t love Sekyung? Or was it just in his genes to screw up?

 

Jonghyun glared at the ceiling and kicked the table causing it to rattle. He turned his head to watch the unicorn cook to get his mind away from where it was going. His mind only decided to go to the other end of the forbidden thought spectrum as he watched the unicorn’s bottom cupped perfectly in his tight jeans as he cooked. Even if the creature was mad at him, Jonghyun couldn’t help but find the unicorn terribly attractive. He had thought it was weird and unnatural, and that his attraction to only things that didn’t exist in this world had gone to a whole new level. Then again, apparently unicorn’s existed, so he’d broken that when Key began to enter his fantasies. As he thought about it, though, Key resembled the faceless male his imagination came up with, almost to a ‘t’. Whatever parts had been blurry were now filled in and a part of Jonghyun wondered if the unicorn was his dream guy. Another part of him rudely reminded him that dream guys didn’t exist; dreams couldn’t come true.

 

Yet, he had a unicorn cooking in his kitchen.

 

The rough plopping of a plate in front of him brought Jonghyun out of his thoughts.

 

“Here you go, Master,” the unicorn sneered at him, turning away with a quick twist of his hips.

 

Before Jonghyun could say anything back, a head of shaggy ginger popped through the kitchen door from outside.

 

“Hey, Jonghyun, you cooking something, it smell delicious – oh,” Jinki said coming into the kitchen and pausing when he caught sight of Key.

 

Jonghyun sat frozen staring at his cousin, waiting for him to say something more. Jinki turned to Jonghyun questioningly.

 

“Who’s this?” Jinki asked.

 

“Um…”Jonghyun started, collecting his thoughts. Quickly he stood up and gestured between the two. “Hyung, this is Key, he’s an old friend of mind and popped in for a surprise visit.”

 

“An old friend?” Jinki asked seeming surprised which made Jonghyun frowned. He knew he didn’t really have any friends since he never went to town, but they didn’t have to rub it in.

 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun said and turned to Key. “Key, this is my cousin, Jinki.”

 

The unicorn bowed to Jinki before going over to the stove and getting another plate, setting it down on the table. “Why don’t you have a seat and eat some, Jinki ssi?”

 

Jinki smiled brightly and took the offered food. “Thanks, it looks good, but, Jonghyun, why is your friend cooking?”

 

Jonghyun turned to the unicorn for help. Key just went back to the stove and started putting stuff away.

 

“I like to cook,” he answered.

 

“Oh,” Jinki said and dug in. “Oh, it tastes really good. You should just stay here and cook for us, Key ssi, I’m tired of Jonghyun’s and Amber’s bland cooking.”

 

Key giggled. Key giggled! Jonghyun felt a sort of rage build up in him at the beautiful sound that wasn’t directed towards him.

 

“I don’t know about that, but while I’m here, I don’t mind cooking,” Key said, a smile on his face.

 

Where had that smile been five minutes ago when it was just them two?

 

Jinki looked down at his plate of half gone food. “I wish I could find a wife that cooked like this, too bad you’re not a girl, Key.”

 

The unicorn giggled again, finished putting away the food. Jonghyun kicked the table.

 

“Hey, Jonghyun, you okay?” Jinki asked.

 

Jonghyun sat there glaring at his plate. “My foot slipped.”

 

He heard a ‘humph’ and looked toward the unicorn who had slipped off his apron. To Jonghyun’s surprise, it came flying at his face. “I’ll be going upstairs for a shower now, _Jonghyun_.”

 

The unicorn stomped out of the kitchen, Jonghyun wondering how he’d made the creature even angrier.

 

“Did I miss something?” Jinki asked.

 

Jonghyun wadded up the apron and hugged it to his chest, slumping in his seat. “Nothing, we’re just having a little fight.”

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jinki was half way through with his second plate of pasta, Jonghyun twirling his barely touched firs around, when another person entered the kitchen from the hall way. Jonghyun looked up, ear perked, expecting to see Key, but frowned when it ended up only being his uncle. The man looked up from the pile of envelopes in his hands and glanced around the kitchen.

 

“There’s food?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s really good, Jonghyun’s friend made it,” Jinki said excitedly.

 

Jonghyun stiffened wanting to smack his cousin, but the bright smile Jinki had as he praised the food left Jonghyun unable to do so. He chanced a look at his uncle who was looking at him expectantly.

 

“You have a friend here, Jonghyun?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, he’s been keeping me busy, so I haven’t been able to tell you.”

 

“He’s been here for a while, then?” his uncle asked.

 

“Since the other day, he’s staying for a while. He went to school with me for a little before going to Seouland we talked every now and then. I didn’t know he was visiting. He’s sort of eccentric, so it was a spur of the moment thing. His luggage got stolen, so we had to go to town yesterday to replace stuff,” Jonghyun quickly explained.

 

“He got you to go to town?” his uncle asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“I needed to order something for Juliette,” Jonghyun explained and took a bite of his food. It was cold.

 

His uncle went to the stove and got a plate for himself before sitting down. “Guest shouldn’t cook, though.”

 

“Sorry, he said he likes to cook though, and it taste better than what Amber and I can make,” Jonghyun said.

 

His uncle picked up a forkful and put it in his mouth. “Well, you’re right about that.”

 

They ate in silence until Jinki got up for his third plate and some water for the three of them. “So, what did you ever decide about the unicorn?”

 

“It wasn’t a unicorn, Jinki,” his uncle said. “We decided to stop looking for it; it was a stray anyways. I’m a little sad since the circus guy said he’d pay 5,ooo,ooo won up front for it, which I could have used since Taemin told me Minho’s horse most likely got Lasco pregnant when they weren’t looking.”

 

Jonghyun was a little surprised Taemin would tell his father about that, but his cousin was smart and probably came up with a believable story about it. “But those horses are strong; wouldn’t their child be a good horse?”

 

“Most likely, but it’ll be a couple years before I could sell it. The selling of that wild horse could have helped me with that. Pastor Siwon isn’t so happy about us giving up the search, though. He’s still convinced it was a demon or something,” his uncle said.

 

They fell into silence again, Jonghyun only picking at his food. Every time he even tried to lift the fork, a sharp pain went through his chest and he would start thinking about Key. He hoped the unicorn wasn’t crying again, he didn’t want to see it cry again, especially because of him.

 

His uncle finished his plate and started going through the envelopes again, throwing them down onto the table after looking at the addresses. Bill, bill, people trying to sell them stuff, something for Heechul, more bills – it was just the mail and Jonghyun quickly lost interest in it.

 

“Oh,” his uncle suddenly said and started to open one of the envelopes.

 

“What is it?” Jinki asked.

 

“A letter from Donghae.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. Sure they did have a computer, but their internet wasn’t that great and Taemin was the one that used it the most, so letters weren’t uncommon for the ranch. But a letter from his brother was.

 

“What’s it say?” Jonghyun asked anxiety and excitement building up in him.

 

His uncle held up a hand for Jinki and him to wait as he read through the letter, a smile suddenly coming onto the older man’s face as he put the letter down on the table. Jinki quickly picked it up and began reading through it.

 

“Your brother’s coming home for a few weeks, Jonghyun,” his uncle said. “And it says he’s bringing someone for us to meet.”

 

Someone…someone for them to meet. Jonghyun had been happy at the thought of getting to see his older brother again, but if he was bringing someone for them to meet…it had to be a girl. And just any girl, a girl Donghae was serious about, one he’d probably marry. Jonghyun didn’t know why he was suddenly so angry about this.  

 

Jonghyun stood up and excused himself from the table, and headed up to his room. He stopped when he stood in front of his brother’s room. He glared at the dark blue door in front of him. His older brother was a menace, always teasing Jonghyun and being too touchy feely, but he was always there. On that night, it was Donghae’s arms that Jonghyun cried into, it was Donghae that slept in the same bed as him every time it rained for months and months, and it was Donghae who helped Jonghyun put everything in a box, turn all his books around, and stuffed all that hurt into his secret room without question. 

 

Then he’d gone to Seoulfor college and left Jonghyun here all by himself with no one to talk to. Amber, Taemin, and Minhowere his dongsaengs; he needed to be strong in front of them. Jinki was a busy guy and Jonghyun knew he would have been a good person to talk to, but he just couldn’t bring himself to bother the usually bright guy and Heechul had his own problems. There was no way Jonghyun was talking to his uncle about things, and Sekyung was part of his problems.

 

When Donghae had found out about Jonghyun dating Sekyung, he’d been happy for his little brother. Jonghyun hadn’t been able to share in his excitement as they chatted over the phone. Donghae thought he was in love with Sekyung, that’s why he was still with her. Had his brother fallen in love in Seoul?

 

Jonghyun growled, shoulders rising. No, couldn’t have fallen in love, there was no such thing as love, he knew that and Donghae should have known that, too.

 

“No, he probably just knocked up a girl, so they have to get married,” Jonghyun whispered. “He can’t be in love, there’s no such thing as love, no such thing, no such thing. It doesn’t exist. LOVE. DOESN’T. EXIST!”

 

Jonghyun kicked his brother’s door, hard, and again and again. His eyes felt wet, but he didn’t care.

 

“Jonghyun?”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jonghyun slowly pulled his leg from kicking the door again. Shivering still with anger, he turned around toward the unicorn, but didn’t look up at Key.

 

“Master, are you okay?” the unicorn asked taking steps closer to him.

 

“Aren’t you angry with me?” Jonghyun asked. The unicorn didn’t need to worry about him; he’d just make everything worse.

 

“I am, but you keep kicking that door like you have a vendetta against it,” the unicorn said, trying to keep a cold tone, but Jonghyun could hear the worry in it and it made him feel horrible.

 

“Why are you mad at me, Key?” Jonghyun asked. He didn’t need this many problems. He could try and at least fix one.

 

Seconds ticked by before the unicorn answered. “You have a girlfriend.”

 

Jonghyun looked up and regretted it. The unicorn looked so vulnerable standing in the middle of the hall, one arm holding the other and head down. He wanted to go and hold the unicorn, to bring back the prideful diva like stance and glare.

 

“Why is that a problem?”

 

“Jonghyun, you know why,” the unicorn said.

 

He did know why, but he was play ignorant. “Why?”

 

“Unicorns don’t just let anyone capture them.”

 

He couldn’t handle this. Jonghyun quickly rushed past the unicorn and into his room. He didn’t bother to turn around when he heard feet running after him as he plopped down on his bed and held his head in his hands.

 

“Jonghyun, don’t run away from me,” the unicorn yelled as it entered. “You said you didn’t like her.”

 

“I don’t like her.”

 

“Then if you don’t like her, why are you with her?” Key asked. “If you don’t love her, don’t be with her. How can you be with someone you don’t love?”

 

Love, love, love, Jonghyun really hated that word. “What does love have to do with being with her?”

 

“It has everything to do with it; you’re just using her otherwise. Why are you with her, then?”

 

Jonghyun grabbed his pillow with his fist. “I need her; I have to be with her. She doesn’t love me either.”

 

“Then why are you together?”

 

“This is nothing to do with you, Key.”

 

Jonghyun looked up at the unicorn. He was shaking, looking down. Jonghyun jumped when the unicorn let out a frustrated yell.

 

“I love you!”

 

No, he didn’t want to hear this; he didn’t want the unicorn’s confession. To know someone loved him, someone as perfect as Key, it scared him. He grabbed the pillow tighter before flinging it at the unicorn. It went right past his head and Key stood there frozen with wide eyes.

 

“Love…doesn’t…EXIST!” Jonghyun yelled at him before running to the rickety stairs that led to his secret room.

 

“Jonghyun, wait!” Key yelled after him.

 

Jonghyun couldn’t take this. The memories came back to him in a flood. His chest hurt so bad, he thought he might throw up. His cheeks were wet. Why was he crying already?

 

“Master,” the unicorn said, voice careful as he entered the small room. “Jonghyun, what’s wrong? Why don’t you believe in love? Please tell me so I can understand.”

 

It was rainy and cold that night. Jonghyun looked out at the fields from his window, plastered to the glass. He couldn’t tell whether the droplets falling down the glass were the rain or his tears. He watched the figures running in the field, a woman and a man. The woman ran after the man, and thought Jonghyun couldn’t hear her cries, he could imagine them in his heart, similar to his own. The woman caught up to the man, pulling on his arm desperately, but all he did was push her away. Jonghyun flinched when she was punched and began beating on his window until the glass cracked. The man began to walk away again, but this time the woman didn’t follow. She fell into the grass crying and reaching out for him, but the never came back. That was the first time Jonghyun ever cursed someone he thought he loved; he cursed the man’s back as he disappeared on the road that lead to town. When his voice started to get soar from screaming so much, arms wrapped around his waist, forcefully pulling him away from the window. He kicked and screamed and was sure he hit the figure a couple times, only stopping when he was pressed into his bed and held tight to his brother’s chest. Donghae and he had cried together on his bed until they’d fallen asleep, the older trying to calm his younger brother with quivering reassuring empty words.

 

He didn’t want to tell that story to the unicorn, but he felt the need to be held. Would the unicorn hold him if he told him? Would he embrace him in those magical arms and heal even a little part of the scars that mutilated his heart?

 

Jonghyun turned around to face Key. “Do you remember the picture of that woman in the vet’s office?”

 

The unicorn nodded slowly.

 

“That was my mother.”

 

“What…what happened to her?” the unicorn asked carefully.

 

“She died a long time ago,” Jonghyun answered then laughed bitterly. “I guess I’m kind of like you, Key, getting abandoned by one parent, the other dieing soon after.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jonghyun thought about the story the unicorn had told him about where he came from, an orphaned roaming unicorn. He felt a connection to the unicorn and the words just came out before he realized he was even talking.

 

“When I was eleven, my father left us. Taemin’s mother died when he was born, so my mom decided to move us from Seoulwhere she’d gone to school for a vet and met my dad, and come here to help out her brother with the kids. She’d tell me stories about all the romantic things her and my dad would do. She filled my head with fairytales and happy endings; she raised me to be a little prince who would one day save a princess. But this place, this cursed ranch, it wasn’t good for my dad. I was too young to realize they were drifting away. My dad started going to the city more often to ‘see his family’, probably more like another woman. Then, one night, he left; he left my mom in the field crying on a rainy night. There was nothing wrong with my mother; she was beautiful, smart, and strong, so if that man couldn’t love a woman like her, if love can go away after creating three children, then it must not exist. Magic, dreams, and love, they don’t exist in this world, Key. Believing in love will only kill you.”

 

 There was silence and Jonghyun wondered, chest feeling raw, if he had gotten through to the unicorn. Suddenly, Key started walking toward him. His sharp eyes stared Jonghyun down and made him feel shorter than he was. He couldn’t help taking a step back.

 

“Jonghyun, I know there are complications to love, but don’t dare say it doesn’t exist. My father loved my mother even if she was a stupid young girl.”

 

“No, love doesn’t exist, it’s just a fairytale, a terrible cruel fairytale,” Jonghyun said, shaking his head. Why couldn’t Key understand? True love was as rare and likely to exist as a unicorn.

 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and Jonghyun froze. They were so warm; he couldn’t help it as his body began to shake within Key’s grasp, the unicorn’s lips next to his hear, breathing comfortingly against it.

 

“I exist.”


	10. Wowowow

**Chapter 10: Wowowow**

 

 

“Hyung, hyung,” a voice called.

 

Jonghyun stirred in his sleep, blinking, before groaning. He turned to his side and reached out, bringing a large warm lump closer to him. It snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed. Jonghyun couldn’t help but smile a little and stuffed his nose into a fluffy mass that filled his head with flowery and woody smells.

 

“Hyung, Jonghyun hyung, where are you?” the voiced called again and Jonghyun groaned, turning away from the warm mass and toward the sound of foot steps coming up the rickety steps that led to his secret room. The mass grabbed onto his waist and snuggled on top of his chest instead.

 

“Jonghyun hyung are you—oh. Um, hyung, not being hypocritical, but what’s going on here?”

 

Jonghyun blinked a few times, a blurry figure turning into his dimly lit younger cousin. “Taemin, what do you want, I’m sleeping.”

 

“I can see that hyung,” Taemin replied, a mischievous smile forming on his face, “but why aren’t you sleeping alone, you do have a bed.”

 

Jonghyun looked sleepily at his cousin, confused. He sat up and looked around noticing he was in his secret room. There was a thump onto his crotch and he groaned looking down. Key’s head had fallen from his chest to his lap, snuggling there. He probably would have freaked out and gotten hard if it wasn’t for the fact his mind was still dizzy, the after effects of crying himself to sleep the previous night with the unicorn holding him.

 

“And?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“You guys are kind of comfy, aren’t cha?” the younger boy teased.

 

Jonghyun was awake enough to understand what Taemin was getting at. He glared at his cousin. “Go screw your boyfriend.”

 

Taemin blushed and looked away. “It’s…it’s not like it’s a bad thing, you know hyung.”

 

Jonghyun looked down at the still asleep unicorn. He lifted a hand to attempt to push him off his lap, but it seemed like that soft blonde and rainbow hair was a magnet, and he found himself stroking the unicorn’s head instead. “What did you come up here for, Taemin?”

 

“Oh, right, I have to write an essay and turn it in before tomorrow morning for home school, so could you maybe do my work for me today. I’ll do yours tomorrow or something, I promise, but I really need to finish this paper,” Taemin asked, pouting and looking at Jonghyun with big eyes.

 

Half asleep, Taemin didn’t even need to act cute, as his older cousin would pretty much say yes to anything at that moment. “Okay, okay, go away now so I can sleep, Taemin.”

 

“No~ it’s already ten, you need to wake up and start. Key ssi, too, he can help,” Taemin said tugging on Jonghyun’s hand that wasn’t stroking the unicorn’s hair.

 

Jonghyun sighed and shooed his cousin away. When the younger boy was gone, Jonghyun moved his hand down from the unicorn’s hair to his face, patting his cheek lightly. “Key, wakey, wakey, time to make that booty shaky.”

 

“Why are you so obsessed with my butt, Jonghyun?”

 

His eyes widened hearting the unicorn’s voice. He looked down to see a smirk on Key’s face and the unicorn snuggled closer to his stomach.

 

“Key, how long have you been awake?”

 

“Since my head fell on something hard and poky,” the unicorn teased and sat up from Jonghyun’s lap.

 

It took a second for Jonghyun to process what the unicorn meant before he went a little red and looked down at the bulge in his lap then to the unicorn.

 

“Want me to help you with that, Master~” the unicorn purred and ran a finger down Jonghyun’s chest stopping on his belly button.

 

Jonghyun was both turned on and confused by the unicorn’s playfulness. “Key, I thought unicorns were supposed to be pure, what’s with the dirty talk?”

 

The unicorn just smiled causing Jonghyun’s heart to do a flip in his chest. “Hmm, pure only means I haven’t killed anything or had sex, it didn’t say anything about flirting.” With that, the unicorn stood up and sashayed out of the room, Jonghyun watching his globe bottom sway, biting his lip. The unicorn was already driving him crazy just by existing and now he was going to start flirting; Jonghyun’s libido wouldn’t be able to handle this for long.

 

As Jonghyun dressed for a day of work, he wondered if the unicorn’s flirtiness was a result of yesterday. Key had confessed to him and Jonghyun had told him about his parents. He had hoped that would convince the unicorn that there was no love and that he should give up on Jonghyun. Honestly, Jonghyun couldn’t understand why a unicorn would fall in love with him in the first place. Such a magical pure creature wanting a screwed up emotional wreck like him, he couldn’t understand it. Unicorns weren’t supposed to exist, love wasn’t supposed to exist, but the sound of the shower running was proof otherwise. There were unicorns, and one of them was in love with him.

 

His stomach felt funny, like little wings were fluttering inside him and a goofy grin plastered itself on his face.

 

He walked out of his room and met a freshly made up Key. The unicorn grinned and slinked up to him, wrapping his arms around one of Jonghyun’s and leaning into him. Jonghyun was a little freaked out at first, but it didn’t feel weird and Jonghyun usually was usually a fan of skinship when not having one of his bad weeks.

 

Arm in arm, they walked out of the house and to the stables, Jonghyun was about to take out the first horse to take to the field when Key stopped him.

 

“Taemin doesn’t smell like candy anymore,” the unicorn said.

 

“I know, you already said that,” Jonghyun said trying to get rid of the images that started to float into his mind again from when he’d caught his younger cousin in the loft naked with Minho.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but I got a whiff of him this morning, that’s actually what woke me up,” the unicorn said.

 

A part of Jonghyun felt a bit jealous that it was his younger cousin and not him that had woken the unicorn up. “What does the smell like now?”

 

“Banana milk,” the unicorn answered.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Jonghyun lifted a hand to his forehead and wiped away the sweat collecting there. He walked into the stables with a sigh and looked to his left with a grin. Key sat on the fenced wall where new hay waited to be switched with the dirty lot, swinging his legs back and forth. The unicorn smiled back before jumping off.

 

That was the last horse, can we go inside now?” he asked.

 

“No, I have to check the stalls. Some of them need cleaning,” Jonghyun answered chuckling when Key pouted.

 

The unicorn climbed back onto the railing and crossed his arms. “Fine, but hurry up.”

 

“What, you’re not going to help?” Jonghyun asked teasingly.

 

The unicorn gave him a horrified look. Jonghyun laughed, reaching around him for the rake. “How about you give them new water then? It’ll make the chores go faster.”

 

The unicorn looked at him thoughtfully  before jumping off the railing again and grabbing the water bucket. “There’s a well just outside, right?”

 

Jonghyun watched fondly as the unicorn ran out of the stables and to the well. He checked the stalls and started raking the dirtier ones out. He smiled when he saw the unicorn come in over and over, struggling with the buckets full of water. Jonghyun was carrying a fresh armful of hay over to one of the stables when Key walked in with the last bucket.

 

“Yah!” the unicorn exclaimed. Jonghyun stopped and turned to Key to see what happened.

 

The unicorn stood just outside the last stall door soaking wet, pail at his feet, and gate swinging back and forth. Jonghyun couldn’t help but laugh at how much Key resembled a drowned cat. The unicorn glared at him and stomped over. Jonghyun felt a little threatened by the look in the other’s eyes and started to back up only to run into the railing and topple over.

 

Gold splayed around them and fell back down onto Jonghyun. The unicorn laughed seeing his master buried in the pile of fresh hay, straw sticking out of his chocolate hair here and there as he pouted.

 

“You…you look like a puppy,” the unicorn laughed pointing at Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun patted the straw around him before picking up a handful and smirking at the unicorn. Key’s eyes widened but he didn’t have time to escape before Jonghyun threw the hay at him. The unicorn gasped, glared, and then launched himself over the railing at Jonghyun. Jonghyun tried to move away, but got hit buy Key’s full weight.

 

They groaned from the impact. Jonghyun laid there for a few seconds before hearing the unicorn’s laughter reverberating from his chest to Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun grinned as the unicorn slowly sat up. He took the opportunity to grab his wrists and flipped them over. The unicorn gave a howl of laughter and smiled up at Jonghyun before throwing hay into his face. Jonghyun threw some back and soon they were tumbling in the hay, laughing hysterically and throwing gold straws at each other.

 

By the time they were done, Jonghyun had Key pinned beneath him, both breathing heavily, but smiling like idiots. Slowly, they calmed down, but Jonghyun continued to stare at the magical creature below him. He was beautiful, glowing with happiness, happiness that Jonghyun had brought him. His heart felt warm and fluttery. He definitely liked making the unicorn laugh rather than making him mad or cry.

 

With a sigh, Jonghyun rolled off Key and flopped down on the hay. The unicorn turned to his side, nuzzling up to it. Jonghyun wrapped one arm around Key’s waist, not minding the affection until Key started sniffing him.

 

“Key, what are you doing?”

 

“Smelling you,” the unicorn answered, nose caressing Jonghyun’s neck causing him to shiver.

 

“Yeah, but why?”

 

“I like the way you smell. It smells like a good guy.”

 

“Jonghyun furrowed his brows. “What exactly does a good guy smell like?”

 

“Hmm, earthy, kind of like dirt.”

 

“I smell like dirt?” Jonghyun was a bit disappointed by the unicorn’s answer.

 

“Shush, plain dirt smells fine, okay. It’s nice and homey to me,” Key explained.

 

“Okay, okay,” Jonghyun agreed and sat up reaching out to the wooden post that made up the hay’s fence. “We need to finish working—ow!”

 

Jonghyun’s hand slid down the wood and he pulled it away, a brown piece of splintered wood sticking out of his middle finger.

 

“Oh no, are you alright Master?” the unicorn asked looking at him worriedly.

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s just a splinter,” Jonghyun said, but before he could attempt to pull the splinter out himself, the unicorn grabbed his hand.

 

Jonghyun watched in amazement as Key brought his middle finger to those pillowy bow shaped lips. His body froze as his finger was inserted into the unicorn’s mouth. Slowly, the unicorn began to suck on his finger, tongue swirling around and coating it thoroughly and Jonghyun had to bite his bottom lip from moaning. It didn’t help that Key watched him with dark swirling eyes the whole time, eyes fluttering every now and then. When his finger was slipped out of that wonderful wet cavern, he barely noticed that there was no sight of the small wound. He was too busy staring at the unicorn’s pink tongue sticking out slightly from his lips with the splinter resting there.

 

Jonghyun had to swallow any noise that might escape him. That was hot.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

After finishing up with the stabled, Jonghyun and Key headed inside. The unicorn ran upstairs first to change his clothes sticking his tongue out at Jonghyun before hitting the stairs. Jonghyun chuckled and headed to the kitchen in hopes of finding leftovers of Key’s pasta from yesterday. He walked into the kitchen to find his uncle and Jinki eating it at the table, the bowl of leftovers empty in the sink.

 

Jonghyun sighed and grabbed some bread before sitting with his uncle as well.

 

“I heard two pairs of feet,” his uncle said, “where’s your friend?”

 

“Oh, he had an accident with the water bucket and has to change clothes,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Jonghyun, you shouldn’t make your guest do your chores,” his uncle reprimanded.

 

“I was doing Taemin’s chores; he’s finishing up a paper for school. Key wanted to help.”

 

“Key?”

 

“It’s a nickname, his real names pretty common,” Jonghyun said and took a bite of his bread.

 

A few minutes later, running feet sounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jonghyun thought it might be Key, but the footsteps didn’t sound like the delicate and long strides of the unicorn, but hyper uneven ones –Taemin’s.

 

His younger cousin slammed his hands onto the table, eyes wide and out of breath. He looked at his father and it took a few times before he could talk properly.

 

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me that Donghae hyung was coming to visit? And he’s bringing someone?”

 

Jonghyun’s uncle turned to Jinki whose mouth was stuffed with his last forkful of pasta. “You didn’t tell him?”

 

Jinki shrugged. “I didn’t seem him yesterday or this morning, and I went to bed early last night.”

 

Jonghyun turned to his cousin who was blushing slightly and he knew where the boy had spent his night to wake up before his brother and go to sleep after him. He winked at Taemin who only frowned and shifted his legs before turning back to the head of the house.

 

“I just got an email from him while I was writing my paper. He said he’ll be here Sunday.”

 

“Oh, well that’s good to know. We’ll have to prepare for his return. A party or something,” Jonghyun’s uncle said.

 

Jonghyun couldn’t help but frown. He loved his brother, he really did. It was the luck of the straw that he was the one able to go to college. Heechul was quite a bit older than the rest of them, and it just so happened that after his own college and military duty, Donghae was the perfect age to start college, only a year out of high school. Jonghyun knew he wasn’t going to ever leave the ranch, so he was happy for Donghae at first, but, slowly, he started bearing bitter feelings for his hyung. His uncle only ever seemed to dote on Donghae even more than he doted on Taemin. Where the youngest family member was left alone and given anything he asked for, Donghae was given everything he didn’t ask for and his uncle was always excited when he got news of his older nephew.

 

It was crazy, really. Out of all of them, Donghae was the one you actually wanted to stay on the ranch. He wanted Jonghyun to leave for Seouland become a singer or songwriter, but Jonghyun’s heart had long been into anything.

 

“Hey, dad, I have a question,” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun looked at the younger boy and noticed he seemed a bit nervous. Pink lightly dusted his cheeks and he wouldn’t look his father in the eye.

 

“What is it, Taemin?” his father asked going back to eating. Jinki got up and put his bowl in the sink before leaving.

 

Taemin watched him leave before turning back to his father. “Dad, you know the town’s festival is this weekend, right? I was wondering if I could go Friday.”

 

Jonghyun’s uncle looked up at Taemin. “You can’t go by yourself, Taemin. Take one of your brothers or Jonghyun with you.”

 

Taemin’s head lowered even more before he took a quick peek at his father. “Dad, what about Minho  hyung?”

 

 Jonghyun’s uncle looked thoughtful. “Hmm, I guess it’s fine then as long as you don’t have any homework and go with Minho.”

 

Taemin smiled brightly and thanked his father before leaving. Jonghyun excused himself and was about to head up to his room when he caught sight of blonde and rainbow disappearing into the living room. He followed it and found Key trying to hide behind the couch.

 

“Key, why are you hiding?” Jonghyun asked crouching down behind the couch with the unicorn.

 

The unicorn looked away, crossing his arms. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to let anyone see me.”

 

“Well, that’s kind of hard to do, now isn’t it. They all think you’re just a friend staying here, so if you act like it everything should be fine,” Jonghyun said.

 

The unicorn looked at him with a smirk. He reached out a hand and stroked it across Jonghyun’s jaw. “What if I want to be more than just your friend, Jjongie~.”

 

Honestly, he should have gotten mad when the unicorn used his nickname. No one had called him that since his mother died. All he could manage though was a small glare.

 

The unicorn pouted and removed his touch, which Jonghyun regret a little as he really didn’t mind the unicorn touching him. Key pouted and sat on his butt. Legs crossed like a seven year old. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a festival. I had my own gold necklace that I’d wear so I could play around in the city. Seoulwas actually the last city I stayed in for a while, but I lost the necklace.”

                                    

“Well, I’m sure their festivals are better than ours. Taemin only wants to go so he can go on a date with Minhowithout it seeming weird,” Jonghyun said copying the unicorn’s posture, minus the crossed arms. Of course, he hadn’t been to the town festival since high school, so it might have changed for the better in the last couple of years.

 

“Jonghyun,” Key said, voice soft. “You know, you’re the kindest, bettest master ever~”

 

Jonghyun turned to look at Key seeing him trying to aegyo his way into something. It was a cute contrast to the diva pridefulness he usually had and Jonghyun couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

 

“Can we…can we go, too?” Key asked.

 

“You want to go to the festival?” Jonghyun asked, thinking it over. Though they’d fought afterwards and Jonghyun hated shopping, it wasn’t horrible being in town with Key, and they had had fun that day. It might also be fun to terrorize his cousin’s date.

 

Jonghyun grinned. “Of course we’re going, we have to chaperone two little love birds.”

 


	11. Up & Down

**Chapter 11: Up & Down**

 

 

A tall man stood in front of him grinning. He had a soccer ball under one arm, his other arm reached out motioning for Jonghyun to hurry up. The man dropped the ball and threw his leg back before kicking it. The ball passed right by Jonghyun and he turned around to retrieve it. When he turned back, the man was gone. Jonghyun called out for him, his voice getting more and more distressed. Then, it started to rain.

 

“Yah, wake up you lazy dinosaur!”

 

Jonghyun shot up and looked around. He was in the field, the unicorn sitting in front of him frowning. He sighed thankful Key had woken him up before his dream had gone bad. He sighed and flopped back down onto the grass.

 

“Don’t go back to sleep, we have to start getting ready. The sun’s setting already.”

 

Slowly, Jonghyun sat up again and looked at the sun as it set over the trees behind the fields. He groaned and got up starting for the house. The unicorn hurried after him grabbing his arm so they walked linked together.

 

“Don’t you have anything besides button ups,” Key asked as he shifted through Jonghyun’s wardrobe once they were inside.

 

“Not really,” He answered.

                            

The unicorn humphed and walked in front of him legs clad in black skinny jeans with pink skulls and a jacket and t-shirt with a vest. Jonghyun couldn’t help gazing up those long legs to where Key’s hands rested threateningly on his hips. Thinking it couldn’t hurt, Jonghyun reached out for the unicorn, grabbing his belt loops before wrapping his arms around Key’s waist.

 

Resting his head on the unicorn’s stomach and looking up at him with big puppy eyes, Jonghyun said, “Don’t be mad, Key.”

 

The unicorn blushed a soft pink and turned his head. “Whatever, let’s just hurry up.”

 

Jonghyun grinned and stood up grabbing the unicorn’s hand as they made their way out of the house. Jonghyun pulled Key back when he caught sight of his cousin and Minhocoming down from the trail that led back to the church. They were holding hands which wasn’t all that strange to see, but they were smiling and Taemin wasn’t trying to act manly; working his natural adorableness to keep the older’s attention directly on him.

 

Jonghyun turned to Key, placing a finger to his lips and motioning for the unicorn to follow. Slowly, they crept around the trees and buildings until they got closer. Minhoand Taemin hid in the shadow of one of the buildings. Jonghyun poked his head around the corner only to see Minhohad his younger cousin pinned to the walk sharing sweet kisses. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and turned to Key making a kissy face to tell the unicorn what was going on. Making sure not to make any noise, Jonghyun crept out and stood beside them before making a gagging noise.

 

Faster than a horse, the two boys separated, wide eyed, as they looked at Jonghyun and Key. Jonghyun just waved at them grinning.

 

“Once you guys have finished sucking face, let’s head over to the festival,” Jonghyun said.

 

Taemin looked at Key nervously. “Um, it wasn’t…wasn’t what it looked like.”

 

Jonghyun raised a brow at his cousin before realizing why he was acting so nervous around the unicorn, probably not having noticed the other the other day. “Stop freaking out, Taemin, he already knows.”

 

Taemin only became more horrified and Minhowrapped a protective arm secured around his waist.   

 

The unicorn smirked a bit. “Like I didn’t see you two naked in the loft last week.”

 

Taemin looked confused before going red. “Oh, right, sorry about that, hyung. I didn’t really notice you were there.”

 

“Aaw, you’re so cute,” the unicorn cooed and pinched Taemin’s cheek.

 

The younger boy frowned a bit before smiling. “You’re okay with it?”

 

Key nodded and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand. “I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t, isn’t that right, Jjoongie~”

 

Jonghyun jumped slightly at the nickname, but smiled at Key anyways before turning to his cousin that was looking at them curiously. He felt nervous by that and hurriedly pulled Key along with him to the road that led to town.

 

“Hurry up you two,” he called over his shoulder. It was a silent walk as Jonghyun’s mind began filling with thoughts, but he still held onto the unicorn’s hand. He needed to figure out how to let the creature free, it had been over a week so he would be safe now, Jonghyun thought. But, as Jonghyun tightened his hold on the unicorn’s hand, he didn’t really want him to leave.

 

It was selfish of him to keep Key chained to him, but he’d never felt so comfortable and at ease as he did when he laid  sniffing Key’s sent, the unicorn’s warmth radiating into him asleep. He needed more than just a prick on his finger healed.

 

“Oppa!”

 

Jonghyun jumped into reality when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Amber and Sulli waving at them from the entrance to the festival.

 

“Amber, what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, since you guys are here, Sulli and I decided we’d come as well,” Amber answered. Minhowas ruffling his own sister’s hair asking her similar questions.  

 

“How come you didn’t come with us?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“We wanted to go ourselves, you guys were just an excuse, but we don’t have money for tickets. Oppa, give me money,” Amber demanded.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “No, you should have told me you were coming; I didn’t bring enough for everyone.”

 

Amber turned to Key. “Key Oppa, you’ll give me money, right?”

 

“Sure, because I like you,” Key said linking arms with the younger girl before turning to Jonghyun. “Jjongie, give me money.”

 

Jonghyun stared wide eyed at Key, eye twitching when he realized the unicorn didn’t have money, it had been Jonghyun that had been buying him everything. “If you don’t have money, wide did you agree to give her some?”

 

The unicorn pouted. “Please hyung~”

 

Jonghyun looked away not wanting to hand over the money to his little sister. He’d brought quite a bit, but only because he figured the unicorn would eat it up in no time. Suddenly, a hand was on his waist and breathe ghosted over his ear. Jonghyun shivered knowing exactly who it was by the flowery woody scent that drifted to his nose.

 

“Please, yeobo,” the unicorn said, voice low and sultry and Jonghyun cursed the fact he found the unicorn so attractive. With a sigh, he pulled out his wallet and handed over enough to keep his sister entertained to Key. Unicorn laughed with glee before bouncing over to Amber and handing her the money, sharing a hug while Key just glared.

 

“From now on, I’ll just get you to convince my brother to give me things, Key,” Amber said. The unicorn winked and linked his arm with Jonghyun again.

 

Sulli hurried over To Amber’s side after swindling money from her own brother and the two girls disappeared into the festival.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Taemin was annoyed. Minho  had asked him to go to the festival with him on a real date, their first one since becoming lovers, and Taemin had been so excited, but now Jonghyun and his friend were tagging along. The younger boy was glad that the girls hadn’t stuck around, but he knew Jonghyun knew this was supposed to be a date for him and Minho, but still decided to troll on it.

 

Every time Minhoattempted to hold Taemin’s hand, Jonghyun would pull Key in between them so they walked in a big long line, Taemin and Minho  looking at each other in distress from the ends. When they sneaked excused themselves to the bathroom just to still an innocent kiss, Jonghyun insisted that he had to go as well and then he’d get Key to come with him. When Minho  tried to win him a teddy bear, Jonghyun kept knocking into him so that he lost. Minho  hated loosing and that put him in a bad mood. Taemin couldn’t even get close enough to lighten his boyfriend’s mood because of his cousin.

 

And the worst thing, Jonghyun never once let go of the Key’s hand.

 

It confused Taemin. He had only been joking with Jonghyun when he’d caught them sleeping together. When he and Minho  weren’t together yet, they’d fall asleep next to each other often and wake up entwined in each other’s arms. Taemin smiled at the memory, but then frowned again. But even then, they’d still liked each other and they had eventually got together, their sleeping habits staying the same.

 

Taemin stared at his cousin’s and Key’s hand entwined together. Taemin understood what the blonde boy meant when he said he’d be a hypocrite if he didn’t approve of what he had with Minho, but Jonghyun had a girlfriend. It was true Taemin knew Jonghyun didn’t love his girlfriend and often didn’t see her, but he had chalked that up to the fact Jonghyun was a pile of emotional mess inside.

 

Taemin paused. He hadn’t heard Jonghyun playing his guitar late at night for a week. Usually Jonghyun’s moods would last a couple days and then he’d be a lazy bum the rest of the week, but while Taemin lay in bed waiting for Minhoto throw stones at his wall, he hadn’t heard a single note travel down the walls since the unicorn had disappeared.

 

The unicorn? It had disappeared about the same day he had first seen Key. Unlike his cousin, Taemin was still very much a believer in magic and romance. Taemin studied Key for a moment, all long limbed and thin, walking with elegant prideful strides which Taemin guessed that’s how a unicorn would walk. His hair was blonde with rainbow splotches on top that reminded Taemin of sherbet, but also reminded him that the unicorn that had light colored hair with rainbow streaks in it. There was also a gold chain around Key’s neck. Taemin hadn’t really bothered to pay attention to the piece of jewelry before, but now that he looked at it, it could have been a horse’s bridle and a few of the pieces seemed familiar to Taemin. They were Aunt Junghee’s weren’t they?     

 

Taemin’s eyes widened and he looked at Jonghyun. Either Key was more than just a friend to Jonghyun or he really was a unicorn. There was no other possibility why the older boy would take his mother’s jewelry and melt them down into something else if it wasn’t for something important.

 

“Taemin.”

 

Startled out of his thoughts, Taemin turned to see Minho  had ninjaed his way over to his side. He smiled and reached his hand out, finally getting to hold his boyfriend’s hand for the first time since they arrived at the carnival.

 

Minho  leaned down to whisper into his ear causing little shivers to run down Taemin’s spine. “Are you okay, you’ve been staring at them for a while now.”

 

“Yeah, I’m just mad at Jonghyun hyung for cockblocking,” Taemin whispered back with a pout.

 

 Minho  chuckled lowly.

 

“How’d you get over here without him seeing you, hyung?”

 

“I asked that blonde guy, Key, to keep him busy. He’s actually kind of nice,” Minho  said smiling a little bit.

 

Taemin couldn’t help but get jealous at his boyfriend complementing the pretty unicorn like guy. “You don’t think he’s cute, do you hyung?” Taemin asked, pouting.

 

Minho  smirked and squeezed Taemin’s hand tighter. “You’re cuter, Taemin. I only love you, okay, but you’re cute when you’re jealous, too.”

 

Taemin frowned a bit, but nuzzled his head into Minho’s shoulder for a second to show he forgave the older boy. Minho  ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Hey, hyung, doesn’t Key kind of look like a unicorn?” Taemin asked.

 

His boyfriend gave him a curious look before looking at the blonde that had somehow gotten Jonghyun to back hug him. “Yeah, he looks a little bit like that unicorn, the hair’s the same I guess. Funny coincidence.”

 

Though Minho  had said it was funny, the way he kept looking at Key with slightly worried eyes bothered Taemin. He tugged on his boyfriend’s shirt to get his attention back on him and smiled brightly.

 

“Hyung, can’t unicorn’s only be caught by a pure maiden with a gold bridle?”

 

“Um, yeah, from what I remember,” Minho  said. “Why?”

 

Taemin laughed. “Well, if Key was a unicorn, Jonghyun would have been the one that caught him because they’re always together. So, that would make Jonghyun the maiden.”

 

Minho  laughed as well. Taemin was happy to hear that rich dark tone.

 

“Hey you, two; I turn my back for a minute and you’re flirting,” Jonghyun said coming over to them, his hand once again holding onto Key’s.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes and turned in the hug so Minhowas holding him around the shoulders. “Yeah, what about you two, you’re still holding his hand.”

 

His cousin seemed to stutter for a second before tightening his grip on Key’s hand. “I don’t want him to get lost.”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes and scoffed trying to pull his hand free unsuccessfully. “Like someone my age would get lost here, pabo dinosaur.”

 

Taemin started to laugh, but stopped when he looked past his cousin. His eyes went wide and he tried to warn Jonghyun, but she was already within talking range of them.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Kim Jonghyun.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Jonghyun’s spine went stiff at the call of his name. Slowly, he turned, trying not to show how much he did not like the situation he was about to face. Standing before him with her hands on her hips was Shin Sekyung, a few of her girl and guy friends at a booth a little behind her.

 

“Hi Sekyung,” Jonghyun said lifting his free hand to his hair nervously.

 

Sekyung excused herself from her friends and walked over to them. Taemin patted Jonghyun’s shoulder, using this time to escape. Jonghyun could only frown not yet done with screwing with his younger cousin. He really couldn’t do anything about it, though. He’d totally forgotten that Sekyung would be at the festival and they’d run into each other since it wasn’t very big.

 

“So, not only did you go shopping last week, but you’re at the festival,” Sekyung said. “That’s really strange for you, Jonghyun, to leave that ranch twice in one month.”

 

Jonghyun looked down at the ground feeling a little guilty.

 

Sekyung turned to Key, her eyes traveling down to their connected hands. “I’m guessing it’s because of him, right?”

 

Jonghyun looked up. Key was glaring at Sekyung and Jonghyun tugged his hand to get him to stop only causing the unicorn to glare at him instead. He sighed and turned back to his girlfriend.

 

“Taemin needed a chaperone,” he said coming up with an excuse.

 

“Really? Wasn’t he with Choi Minho  just now, I think that boy’s plenty enough to keep your cousin safe,” Sekyung said referring to his height.

 

Jonghyun bit his lip. “Amber and Sulli are here, too.”

 

Sekyung nodded. “Okay, but it’s you two that are walking around together.”

 

“Sekyung,” Jonghyun started, but didn’t have any words to defend himself.

 

“Look, I already said it didn’t matter if you wanted to fool around with your friend or not, but if you were going to come here, you should have told me so could have come up with an excuse of why we weren’t here together. I told everyone you were busy at the ranch, now you’re going to have to come hang out with us,” Sekyung said.

 

It wasn’t something new to Jonghyun that most people in town considered him a bad boyfriend, behind closed doors, they compared him to his father. But he wasn’t like his father, he wasn’t running away from Sekyung as much as he was hiding. Even though he was certain he didn’t believe in love, he didn’t want to end up falling for Sekyung because they spent so much time together. He didn’t want to trick himself into thinking that just because he liked her and could do those things with her meant he was in love. No one could understand that, even Sekyung didn’t seem to understand it all fully. He had to hangout with them.

 

Jonghyun turned to the unicorn to see Key glaring at the ground. Before he could say anything, the unicorn answered.

 

“Go, she’s your girlfriend, right. You should go with her. I’m fine by myself. I can go play with Amber,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun didn’t want Key to leave him. He looked at the unicorn pleadingly. “Key, don’t go.”

 

“If you want to introduce him to everyone, that’s fine. You don’t even have to stay long, just win me something so they’ll quit whining about you not being here. And the booth guy keep trying to hit on me, it’s disturbing.”

 

“Please Key.”

 

The unicorn bit his lip before nodding and turning to Sekyung and bowed slightly. “Hi, I’m Key, Jonghyun’s friend.”

 

“I’m Shin Sekyung, his girlfriend, it’s nice to meet you,” Sekyung said bowing as well.

 

The smiles they both shared were almost believable. Jonghyun frowned feeling the tension between Sekyung and the unicorn. Sekyung held her hand out for Jonghyun. He started taking it, but paused when he felt Key releasing his other. When Sekyung put her hand in his, it felt totally wrong. It had always felt wrong, but never like this. It should have been Key’s hand, with the long fingers that fit perfectly between his, the tips reaching just below his knuckles to the most sensitive part of his hand. He didn’t feel as secure holding his girlfriend’s hand as Key’s.

 

Sekyung dragged him over to her friends and old classmates. Jonghyun put on an act, saying he’s been busy at the ranch, ignoring any questions about the supposed unicorn, and introduced Key. The unicorn easily got along with the others there, not seeming fake in the slightest. Jonghyun figured he liked people. Did that mean he loved all people as well, that his love for Jonghyun wasn’t what he thought it was at all. Jonghyun ended up keeping an eye on the unicorn as they strolled around the booths. Sekyung insisted Jonghyun play one of the games. He looked at the row of prizes that were mostly likely for him to win and spotted a pink fluffy blob with a ^.^ face on it. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it looked cute with little ears on its head with a gold horn sticking between it and decided to get it. After winning and getting the toy, he turned around. His first instinct was to hand it over to Key, but paused when Sekyung took it making a show of thanking him.

 

“Oh, it looks like a unicorn,” Sekyung said then handed it over to Jonghyun. “Why don’t you hold it for me.”

 

Jonghyun looked down at the pink blob finally realizing why he liked it in the first place. He turned to Key to see him looking at them unhappily. Jonghyun sighed and went to Sekyung to follow her and the rest to the next booth when he heard Key suddenly gasp. Immediately he turned around to see Key with a cell phone in his hand. He didn’t have time to wonder when the unicorn had got a cell phone and went over to him trying to read whatever it was the unicorn was looking at.

 

“Jonghyun,” he said voice distressed. “We need to go find Amber and Sulli. Amber texted saying some guys are bugging them.”

 

Jonghyun immediately went into big brother mode and turned to Sekyung. “Sorry guys, I have to go.”

 

Key grabbed his hand before anyone could say anything and pulled him along. They ran for a bit before rounding the corner where Key stopped and launched himself into Jonghyun’s arms. Jonghyun held the unicorn, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

“Key, we have to find Amber.”

 

The unicorn started laughing and let go of him flashing the cell phone screen in his face – his cell phone screen.

 

“She texted saying they were fine, but I really wanted to get away from there and I know you did, too,” the unicorn said with a smirk.

 

Jonghyun stared at him wide eyed before breaking out into a big grin and enlacing their hands once again. “Thanks Key.”

 

 


	12. Ready or Not

**Chapter 12: Ready or Not**

 

 

Taemin laughed as he slid down the giant inflatable slide and into Minho’s arms. The town’s annual spring festival was their pride and they always went out of their way to get a Ferris wheel and some inflatable to entertain their youth. Minho  swung Taemin around before letting the giggling boy back onto his feet. It was already the third time Taemin had slid down and they’d played in the bouncing house previously with all the little kids and gone on the Ferris wheel. Minho  even had a bag full of stuffed toys he’d won for Taemin with a couple that Taemin had won for him.   

 

“What do you want to do now, Taemin?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin thought for a bit. They’d already played all the games. He shrugged and beamed at his boyfriend. “I don’t know, what do you want to do, hyung?”

 

Minho  smiled about to say something when Taemin’s stomach interrupted.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry hyung,” Taemin said holding his stomach and grinning sheepishly.

 

Minho  only laughed. “Come on, let’s go eat, we haven’t done that yet.”

 

Taemin nodded and grabbed Minho’s hand as they made their way to the food stands. Even though the day had started out not the best, Taemin was having fun on their first official date since taking their relationship to the next step. It had only been a week to the day, and they’d only done it once more, chancing a late night rendezvous. Actually, Taemin had wanted to take this chance to be intimate again. He hadn’t thought sex would be this addicting after the first time, but now his body craved to be connected with the older boy every time they kissed seeing as there were no real restraints for where kisses could go anymore.

 

But, Taemin couldn’t help but remember Jonghyun and how they’d left him to deal with Shin Sekyung. Taemin knew very well Jonghyun didn’t care for his girlfriend. He had complained to him after taking her to a dance how she had gotten it in her head that he meant for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. As for Sekyung, Taemin wasn’t sure whether the girl was just ridiculously in love with his cousin, or in the same bout as him.

 

 “Taemin, want do you want to eat?” Minho  asked startling Taemin out of his thoughts.

 

“Um, something fried,” Taemin responded looking over the deep fry stand selection.

 

Minho  chuckled. “That’s everything, Taemin.”

 

It all looked so yummy, Taemin really couldn’t decide. He turned to Minho  with wide desperate eyes and the older boy sighed before stepping up to the stand owner.

 

“Can we have some of all of it?”

 

With filled hands, they walked over to a free bench hidden under some trees. Taemin happily snacked on the offered food, every now and then feeding some to Minho.

 

“You’re so messy, Taemin,” Minho  said.

 

Taemin lifted a hand to his mouth trying to wipe off his face. Minho  moved his hand to Taemin’s cheek and turned him to him.

 

“Here, let hyung do it,” he said, wiping to corner of Taemin’s lips before leaning in. He poked his tongue out and licked at the opposite corner making Taemin jump at the sudden action and go red. Minho  only moved away a couple centimeters before kissing the corner of Taemin’s mouth, sucking it a bit.

 

Taemin’s chest fluttered at the contact and he moved his head so that their lips brushed. Then brushed again and again until they had to force themselves to part, chest heaving and faces flushed.

 

“Let’s…” Minho  started, voice low and soft, “let’s…let’s go somewhere private.”

 

Taemin nodded and let Minho  pull him along to the trees behind the bench they were sitting. Minho  dropped their bag of prizes down on the ground before pinning Taemin to a tree. A gush of air left Taemin’s lungs at the contact, but quickly replaced by Minho’s lips on his. The older boy’s hands started on his hips before sliding up and cupping his face both lovingly and roughly.

 

Minho’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Taemin groaned, fighting it back, hands coming to grip Minho’s collar. They slid along the fabric before wrapping around his neck. Minho  removed his hands from his face and shifted them to Taemin’s hips so he could move their bodies so one of his legs fell between Taemin’s, effectively rubbing against his groin.

 

Taemin moaned and broke the kiss, head tilting back. Minho  took advantage of the displayed skin, beginning to suck and bite there and Taemin shivered at the delicious assault to his body.

 

“H-hah…ha…ha…hyung,” Taemin said with much difficulty. “Hyung, please.”

Minho  brought a hand up and began unbuttoning Taemin’s shirt. Taemin gave an impatient whine half way and Minho  moved the material aside roughly, hand grazing over a nub before he took it into his mouth. Taemin gave a cry that he muffled at the end encase anyone passing by heard. They were a bit far from the festival, but not totally in the clear.

 

Minho  sucked hard, replacing his knee with his hand and Taemin had to cover his mouth to keep from being too loud.

 

Finally, Minho  moved away, still fondling Taemin through his tight jeans. “Taemin, can we?”

 

Taemin nodded eagerly, hand still covering his mouth.

 

“I don’t have anything,” Minho  said.

 

Slowly, Taemin moved his hand from his mouth. “D-don’t care…mnh.”

 

Without another word, Minho  moved his hand from Taemin’s crotch to undo his pant buttons and zipper and pulled them down. Taemin didn’t even get to sigh before he was flipped over. He caught himself on the tree and turned around only to see Minho  on his hands and knees behind him.

 

“Hyung…w-what are you doing?”

 

He was answered only by a wet sensation entering his hole. He squeaked and his body shivered.

 

“Minho~ that’s dirty~” he said but couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. They’d only done it twice, why was this so addicting? Because he loved Minho, and even if it was dirty, he felt it the strongest when they were like this. “Ah, hyung~”

 

Minho  thrust his tongue in and out of Taemin’s back side, coating the boy until he was a silently moaning mess, heart racing both from pleasure and the fear of being caught. Finally, Minho  stood up. Taemin turned his head just in time to see Minho’s pants drop and swallowed still not use to how Minho  looked all aroused, dominating and fierce, bringing out Taemin’s natural submissive side that he liked to deny he had. Minho’s hand held onto Taemin’s hip as he moved closer, leaning over Taemin, kissing him as he entered. Taemin gave a cry, swallowed up by their mouths moving against each other.

 

Taemin shook his hips a bit to single it was okay to continue and Minho  broke their kiss. The first thrust was hard and forceful and Taemin barely held himself up by the tree in front of him, clawing at the bark, not caring that his hands were getting scratched up. His back arched when Minho  started going faster and deeper, little puffs of breaths leaving Taemin’s mouth every time Minho  hit that spot in him, threatening to allow his moans to spill over.

 

The sounds of the festival only meters away barely filtered through Taemin’s ears. All he could hear was the blood rushing through him and the sickening erotic sound if their hips slapping together. When did it come to this, doing dirty things in the woods? He was a good boy and doubted he’d take a girl back here had he been dating one.

 

Taemin didn’t know why he was thinking these things. He didn’t want a girl, he didn’t even want other guys, he just wanted Minho. This sort of sick obsessive love, but it was love all the same. There was a part of him that knew that their relationship wouldn’t be all candy, rainbows, and sweet flirting when they took the next step. They were both hormonal young boys after all. That was why he wanted their first time to be more than a make out session in the stable that went a little too far, rushed and hurried incase someone caught them. And it was, way more than that actually.

 

Taemin grinned a little bit before moaning, the pooling in his stomach, tighter than it had ever been when it was just his hand on nights when their kisses were too heated and they parted unsatisfied, Jinki fast asleep in the bed across the large room. He started moving his hips back and forth in rhythm with Minho’s to build the pleasure and get closer to his release.  

 

“H-hyung,” Taemin pleaded, chancing speaking only to have to bite his lip to keep the moan in.

 

Minho  seemed to understand and wrapped one arm around Taemin’s middle and to his crotch, stroking Taemin’s member with their thrusts and going faster. Taemin could hear Minho’s own moans, low and deep, signaling he was close. Twisting his hips a bit, Taemin felt his boyfriend release into him, the wet sensation coating him hard bringing him his own end, the majority coating against the tree trunk.

 

Taemin stayed holding himself up with the tree trunk for a while until his breathing calmed down. Minho  turned him and brought him in for a sweet kiss that made Taemin smile and bury his head in Minho’s shoulder.

 

Minho  stroked his sweaty hair. “I don’t have anything to clean you with.”

 

“That’s okay,” Taemin said pulling away reluctantly to pull his pants and underwear up, sticking his tongue out at the wet sensation in his pants.

 

Minho  rebuttoned his shirt after pulling up his own pants. He patted Taemin’s head lovingly before frowning. He grabbed Taemin’s hands, examining them before going over to their bag of stuff and pulling out a water bottle.

 

“Hold your hands out.”

 

Taemin obeyed curiously before noticing the little red lines on his hands and knuckles from the tree. Minho  poured the water over his hands and rubbed them between his own before taking out some napkins. When all the dirt and bark was gone, he lifted them and placed a kiss on the heart of each palm. Taemin’s heart leapt and he smiled brightly.

 

“Sorry for being so rough, Taemin,” Minho  apologized.

 

“No need, hyung, I’m okay,” Taemin said.

 

“You’re hurt.”

 

“If you’re worried about it, then give me a piggy back ride.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“So, what do you want to do now?” Jonghyun asked, one hand full of juicy meant on a stick the other still carrying the fluffy blob unicorn.

 

Since escaping from Sekyung, they had gone around the stands, eaten, played in the bouncing house – in which the unicorn spent the time cooing over how cute the children were – and eaten again. It had been fun, but Jonghyun wanted to play, get some of his built up energy off.

 

“How about the slide?” Jonghyun offered.

 

The unicorn turned to look at the large inflatable where Jonghyun caught sight of Taemin sliding down and into Minho’s arms. Key turned back, a sour expression on his face. “Sorry, slides aren’t really my thing.”

 

Jonghyun pouted and looked around at all the other things to do that they hadn’t.

 

“How about we just walk for a bit,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun nodded and finished his food before holding out a hand for Key. The unicorn rolled his eyes, but took his hand with a smile.

 

Jonghyun had never really been on a date before. With Sekyung and him started ‘dating’ they would hang out with friends more than likely. She had had a boyfriend for the longest time before until he moved away. He always knew she had a small crush on him, but she had been so sad about being left for Seoul, a feeling Jonghyun knew to some extent, that he asked her to the dance just to cheer up his friend. They were kindred souls, both heartbroken. That was all they ever really felt like.

 

But this, this was nice. Jonghyun felt contented being with Key, holding his hand. He thought this must be what it felt like to be out with someone he ate the very least liked. Jonghyun had known he was gay since puberty and had a wet dream bout Lee Joon, but it wasn’t a big deal to him. He could still fool around with girls just fine even if he did have to force himself and imagine milky skinned boys with pouty lips and long legs. Boys like Key.

 

Jonghyun was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Key jerking his hand.

 

“Hmm, what is it Key?”

 

The unicorn pointed of to where Sekyung and her group were starting for the exit. “Aren’t you going to give her her prize back?”

 

Jonghyun looked at the fluffy unicorn blob. Sekyung wasn’t really the girliest of girls and he was pretty sure her favorite color wasn’t pink. He knew he hadn’t picked out the stuffed toy for her, he usually let her pick out what she wanted. He hadn’t really known why he wanted this prize until someone mentioned it looked like a unicorn. He held it out to Key.

 

“Why are you giving it to me?”

 

Jonghyun smiled. “I didn’t really get this for her. She doesn’t like these kinds of things. It kind of looked like a unicorn, so I got it for you.”

 

Hesitantly, the unicorn reached out for it and took it, holding the blob unicorn to his chest. “Did you really, you’re not just trying to past it to me because you don’t want to get sucked into walking with your girlfriend again?”

 

Jonghyun smiled sheepishly. “Heh, no, really, I had wanted to give it to you, but I forgot I was playing for Sekyung.”

 

The unicorn blushed a little bit and held the blob closer. “I like pink.”

 

Jonghyun perked up. “Really, I didn’t know unicorn’s had favorite colors.”

 

Key nodded. “Thank you Jonghyun.”

 

The unicorn was acting shy again making Jonghyun feel…was light the right word? He reached out a hand, finger ghosting over Key’s  to make him look at him. Key looked up at him, his dark eyes showing all sorts of feelings. The deeper Jonghyun looked into them, the more he saw until he finally saw himself. He quickly looked away before he saw anything else and grabbed one of Key’s hands away from his chest.

 

“Come one, let’s go on the Ferris wheel then,” Jonghyun pulling Key along.

 

“I don’t like fast things,” the unicorn said.

 

“It’s not fast, it’s slow,” Jonghyun said. He stopped when they got to the end of the line which was luckily small as it was pretty late already.

 

“It’s really big,” Key commented.

 

“Yeah, I’m surprised, they usually only have small ones, but this one’s actually pretty good.”

 

“Are you sure it’s okay to ride?”

 

Jonghyun turned around, confused by the unicorn’s worry. “Key, it’s just a Ferris wheel. You go one spin on it and it’s slow. You’ve never been on one?”

 

The unicorn shook his head.

 

Jonghyun smiled widely. “Then let’s make your first ride a good one, okay.”

 

It was their turn before Key could say anything more. Jonghyun pulled Key into the little carriage, grinning the whole time like an excited puppy. He remembered he used to love going on the Ferris wheel when he was a kid every time the festival came around.

 

They were half way up when he heard a small noise. Jonghyun looked at Key sitting in front of him, cringing with his eyes closed and holding the unicorn blob in his hands.

 

“Key, are you okay?”

 

The unicorn didn’t respond.

 

“Key?”

 

He shook his head and whimpered.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he stood up, going over to Key’s side of the cart. “Shit, you’re afraid of height, aren’t you?”

 

The unicorn nodded then suddenly turned and curled into Jonghyun. Jonghyun brought his arms around Key’s waist, rubbing the base of his back. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, Key, it’s not that bad. We’re going slowly, you’ll be fine.”

 

Key shook his head and snuggled more into him, whimpering. Jonghyun growled a bit before prying the unicorn away, holding him at arms length. The unicorn started shivering more.

 

“Master, master, please, I don’t want to be on here anymore.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. Sure he liked it when Key was shy, but the unicorn was supposed to be prideful, not this begging shivering mess.

 

“Key, chill will you, I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. It’s very unlikely you’ll fall.”

 

The Ferris wheel came to a sudden stop and Key looked around worried. “Why’d it stop.”

 

“Because we’re at the top. The scenery’s really pretty from up here Key. If you chill out, we can look at it, but you have to promise not to freak out again.”

 

“The scenery?” the unicorn asked seeming interested in the idea.

 

“Yeah, you can see the ranch from here. Sit in my lap and we’ll look out together,” Jonghyun said.

 

Key bit his lip before shifting into Jonghyun’s lap. Jonghyun kept his arms firmly around the unicorn’s waist  as he straddled him and scooted them over to one side of the car. He turned to the unicorn to find his eyes closed.

 

“Key, you can open your eyes now. Look straight out, do you see the ranch?”

 

Key’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He jerked at first holding onto Jonghyun tightly before calming. A smile crossed his face and he leaned a pit more toward the window. Jonghyun stared at the unicorn as he looked out the window. He stared at Key’s sharp jaw line, at his slanted catty eyes, his full bow lips, his creamy skin that almost seemed to glow in the growing moonlight and artificial light coming from inside the cart.     

 

“It’s pretty.”

 

“You’re pretty.”

 

Key turned surprised by Jonghyun’s sudden words. Jonghyun was pretty surprised by them himself, but it was true. The unicorn was pretty. It took Jonghyun only a few seconds to think before he continued. The unicorn was in love with him, and even if he didn’t believe in love, it was okay to like, right? Key was a good thing, he could give something back.

 

Jonghyun lifted his hands and cupped Key’s face before leaning in, the unicorn staring at him with wide eyes all the while. When their lips connected, Jonghyun felt all sorts of tingles running through his viens. He felt light and happy, like he could shit rainbows if he wanted to. It was just…perfect, a perfect kiss. Jonghyun wondered briefly if it was because he wasn’t kissing a human, but a unicorn.

 

Slowly, he pulled away, still holding Key’s face. The unicorn was blushing, but looking away.

 

“W-what was that for?” Key asked.

 

“I said already, because you’re pretty.”

 

The unicorn pouted. “Just because of that?”

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “No, it was fun, thanks for letting me have fun again.”

 

Suddenly, the usual diva heir enveloped the unicorn again as he smirked at Jonghyun. “I could let you have more fun, Master~”

 

Jonghyun scoffed but leaned down and kissed Key again.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

“Oppa~”

 

Jonghyun turned his head from where he’d had it snuggled in the crook of Key’s neck as they sat on a bench close to the exit of the festival, playing with the unicorn’s hand. Amber and Sulli where running toward them, Minho  a bit behind them, carrying something on his back. Jonghyun urged himself to get up, pulling Key up with him and met them half way.

 

“Where’s Taemin?” Jonghyun asked giving the taller boy a quizzical look.

 

“Sleeping,” Minho  answered.

 

“Sleeping?”

 

Minho  turned around so Jonghyun could see his younger cousin snuggly napping on his boyfriend’s back. Jonghyun awed until he saw the slight stain in Taemin’s pants, but chose to ignore it. If he hadn’t known the two were already having sex, he probably would have just thought it nothing more than a water spot.

 

“Well, Taemin’s obviously out for the night, and Key and I are tired, what about you guys?” Jonghyun asked turning to the sisters.

 

Sulli yawned and Amber frowned.

 

“I guess we’re done as well,” Amber said.

 

Jonghyun nodded and led their way back to the ranch, holding Key’s hand. He was a little surprised to see the lights in the living room on as no one really used it, all the children in their own room and his uncle either in the barn or the den with some of his helper friends. He paused when he saw tire tracks in the front of the house, like a car’s. Only large farm equipment came up this way, everyone else just walked here. With that in mind, Jonghyun let go of Key’s hand and hurried to the house ignoring the calls of his sister and the unicorn to wait up.

 

There wasn’t anyone in the hall as he entered, so Jonghyun quickly went to the living room. On one couch sat Jinki and his uncle, Heechul on the chair, and on the long couch sat Jonghyun’s older brother. Jonghyun just stood in the door way shocked.

 

“Jonghyun, why’d you run off like that,” Key called as he and the rest entered the room, but stopped as well when he saw the new man in the living room.

 

“Donghae Oppa~” Amber said happily and ran past Jonghyun to hug her brother.

 

Donghae stood up and hugged her as well before turning to the rest. “Hey guys, but I came home a bit early.”


	13. Start

**Chapter 13: Start**

 

 

It was hard for Jonghyun to wake up the next morning. Being out late always made it hard to wake up, especially with the warmth snuggled up against him on his bed in the form of human shaped magical unicorn. He just wanted to hold Key all morning until hunger or nature called him to get up. However, the low murmur traveling down the hall to his room annoyed him. He was use to waking up Saturday mornings to a quiet and otherwise empty hall. That was when he remembered about last night.

 

Jonghyun got up from bed, fighting to not get back in when Key hung onto him, being dragged to the other side of the bed with his movements, a cute pout on his still asleep face. He went to the bathroom, freshening up for a day of chores, most likely lessened by the arrival of his older brother. Jonghyun groaned remember last night. Luckily, he had gotten out of talking to Donghae by saying they were all tired, using Taemin on Minho’s back as proof. Donghae had said he was tired as well, so they’d all gone to bed, Minhoand Sulli staying the night.

 

When Jonghyun walked out into the hall again, the murmuring was gone. He frowned and walked to the staircase planning to let Key sleep as long as he wanted. Seeing his brother’s door ajar, he stopped and peeked inside. It was dusty as it well should been since Donghae hadn’t visited for over a year, but there were signs someone had been in there. Jonghyun stepped away and closed the door. He looked down the stairs then looked down the hall before grinning and kicking the door. He hadn’t done that in a while and he felt some of the stress that accumulated with his brother’s early arrival ease away before making his way downstairs.

 

The second floor was quiet as well. It wasn’t until Jonghyun made his way to the kitchen that he heard any signs of life, loud chattering filtering to his ears. He walked in to see their large dining table filled for once with his family and Sulli and Minho. There weren’t enough chairs, so Taemin sat on Minho’s lap, which Jonghyun thought was a bit bold for two boys that were actually dating secretly to do, but everyone treated Taemin as a baby, so he figured no one was really bothered by it.

 

Jonghyun went over to the stove to see rice in a pot with some fish set on a plate to the side for breakfast, probably cooked by Sulli since Key was asleep and no one else in his family knew how to make fish. He got his own and made his way to the table.

 

“Jonghyun’s up,” Heechul said from his place right next to Donghae. He stood up and stretched, placing a hand on Donghae’s shoulder to tell him something before dismissing himself to work freeing up a space for Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun frowned having to sit down beside his brother, but he wasn’t about to be rude about it. He didn’t want everyone to know he was feeling bitter about his beloved hyung.

 

“Hey, little dino,” Donghae greeted him, ruffling his hair.

 

“Yah,” Jonghyun said, pouting at having his hair messed with so early in the morning as he lifted his chopsticks to his food. “Why are you here early, I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow?”

 

“Ah, well, I wasn’t, but my schedule got cleared up, so I just came early,” Donghae explained.

 

Jonghyun looked away, looking around the table. Then something clicked. “Hey, hyung, weren’t you supposed to bring someone with you?”

 

Amber looked up from where she was talking to Sulli about who knew what girls talked about. “Yeah, Oppa, where’s your guest?”

 

Donghae looked away. “Oh, um, they’re still busy, so they’re going to come tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, who are they?” Amber dug more.

 

Jonghyun thought it was obvious – a girl, probably Donghae’s fiancée.

 

“Well, I met them in college,” his brother started.

 

“Really?” his uncle cut in. “Then they must have a good background.”

 

“Well, yeah, lineage dates back to the old royalty of Korea.”

 

“What are they studying?”

 

“Well, when I met them, they weren’t sure what to study,” Donghae answered looking down at his food. “They decided to do Economics and dance as a minor.”

 

“Dance?” Taemin asked seeming interested.

 

“Yeah, you like to dance, right Taemin,” Donghae said smiling brightly. “Oh, they’re a great dancer, really, you two could dance together when they come, they’ll show you all sorts of cool moves.”

 

“How’d you two meet?” Jinki asked.

 

“Oh,” Donghae said then started laughing. “They fell into the school pool and I had to save them. It was really funny, and they called me a fish afterwards. Apparently we had the same English class and we started hanging out.”

 

“Are they someone special?” Amber said teasingly.

 

Jonghyun watched his brother’s reaction carefully. Donghae blushed a bit and looked down at his food. “You could say that.”

 

Amber and Sulli squealed at the end of the table. Jonghyun jumped a bit at the sound never hearing his younger sister be that girly before.

 

Donghae chuckled. “Hey now, I’m not telling you guys anymore about them until they get here, alright?”

 

The girls pouted before starting to talk to each other again.

 

Donghae turned to Jonghyun. “So, I was talking to Minho  about how it was nice to see he and Taemin being close friends since our little cousin is always stuck here and doesn’t get  to go play with other kids his age.”

 

“Yah, hyung, I’m not a little kid,” Taemin argued from his place in Minho’s lap, maybe a bit too comfortable there if you had your mind set that way.

 

 Donghae raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I bet you’re not a kid anymore.”

 

A nervous expression crossed Taemin’s face and he looked away, giving a glance to Minho. Jonghyun felt nervous, too, wondering if his hyung meant Taemin was childish sitting in Minho’s lap or if he saw past the innocence of the act.

 

“Anyways,” Donghae continued, “like I was saying, it’s nice to see Taemin with a friend, but I was surprised to see a face I didn’t know last night. I didn’t bother to ask because it seemed impolite when you weren’t here. Who was the blonde rainbowy haired guy?”

 

Jonghyun stiffened up. He’d forgotten his brother had probably seen Key as well as his uncle. He checked his uncle’s expression to see him scrunching his eyebrows together.

 

“That was your friend that’s been staying here, right. I didn’t like his hair,” his uncle said.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes at that but turned to his brother.

 

“You have a friend that’s been staying here? I didn’t think you were close to anyone enough to actually let them stay here. Are they still asleep, I want to meet them,” Donghae said starting to get up from the table.

 

Jonghyun grabbed his arm to keep his brother in place. “He’s sleeping still. I didn’t really invite him, he just kind of snuck up on me.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

When Jonghyun got back to his room after eating breakfast, Key was already up, walking around only in one of Jonghyun’s button ups. Jonghyun tried not to stare at the unicorn’s long legs as he walked about examining Jonghyun’s room for the hundredth time since arriving.

 

“You know, no matter how many times you peek about, nothing’s changed in my room,” Jonghyun said with amusement.

 

Unicorn looked at him from where he was examining around Jonghyun’s desk. His dark eyes looked at him before looking away. “It’s true nothing really changes  unless you change it, but you always find something new about something no matter how long you’ve looked at it, or else you’d get bored. Like with people for intense. After you’re with them and you’re comfortable with them, they still surprise you every now and then.”

 

Jonghyun stared at the unicorn for a moment before going over to his bed and plopping down.

 

“Who was that guy that was here last night? You seemed pretty weird after seeing him,” the unicorn asked coming to sit beside Jonghyun, snuggling up to his side.

 

Jonghyun didn’t think twice about wrapping an arm around Key’s waist. “It’s my brother.”

 

“Your brother?” Key asked. “Yeah, he does kind f look like you.”

 

“His name’s Donghae, he’s been in college for the past four years.

 

“Oh, so you guys are close?”

 

Jonghyun hummed in thought. “I guess, it’s been a while.”

 

“Was his door the one on the end, the one you were kicking?” Key asked making Jonghyun remember the night the unicorn had confessed to him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

 

“Not right now,” Jonghyun confirmed.

 

Key nodded and sat up, going over to his desk and shuffling around. He suddenly came back over with Jonghyun’s guitar.

 

“Why do you have that?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Play,” the unicorn commanded.

 

Jonghyun made a face as he took his guitar. “I don’t play for people.”

 

“Well, lucky me, I’m not a person. Come on, I saw all the songs you have written,” Key said.

 

Well, Key was right, he wasn’t a person. He unzipped his guitar case and brought out the wooden instrument, plucking a few strings before playing a few notes as a warm up. He stopped, thinking about which song to sing when he heard something out in the hall. He put the guitar down and got up.

 

“Key, put some pants on, someone’s trying to being sneaky and it’s obvious,” Jonghyun said, his voice rising at the end.

 

Key looked surprised before hurrying over to his clothes and taking out a pair of pants, not bothering with the underwear Jonghyun said he had to get. Actually, the bag of them wasn’t even opened and Jonghyun felt he should probably return them if the unicorn was going to insist on going commando in tight pants. He went to the door and opened it finding his elder brother looking at him sheepishly.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae said.

 

“Whatever,” Jonghyun answered replied letting the older boy in.

 

“Who wasn’t wearing pants?” Donghae asked looking around and spotting Key zipping up his pants across the room.

 

“He just woke up,” Jonghyun explained.

 

Key turned to Donghae and bowed his head. “I’m Key, Jonghyun’s friend. It’s nice to meet you hyung.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m Donghae, nice to meet you, too. I didn’t know my brother had any friends in Seoul.”

 

“Well,” Key started looking at Jonghyun the whole time to make sure he was getting the story right, “I went to school here for a short time, but I really wanted to stay connected, so I’ve been bugging him ever since. I got a break recently, so I came to bug Jonghyun hyung for a while.”

 

“Ah, well I hope you haven’t been giving him, too much trouble,” Donghae said with a laugh.

 

“No, just finally getting him off the ranch,” Key said and Jonghyun grimaced at the mention of his choice of be antisocial.

 

Donghae laughed. “That’s good, that’s good. It’ll do him well to get off the ranch every now and then.”

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Key said grabbing one of his own shirts, “I’m going to take a shower.”

 

Jonghyun watched Key walk out of the room before turning to his brother.

 

“So, you’ll play for him, but not for any of your family?” Donghae asked.

 

“He insisted,” Jonghyun said going over and trying to pack up his guitar.

 

“Dongsaeng, why does it feel like you’re being distant to me?”

 

Jonghyun stopped. He wanted to pretend that he wasn’t feeling bitter about his hyung’s arrival, but what good would that do for him. And what about when that person came?

 

“Why are you bringing someone, hyung?”

 

“Because I want you guys to meet them.”

 

“Are they a special person to you?”

 

Donghae answered with a slight laugh. “Yes, very special.”

 

Jonghyun’s chest tightened. “Do you love them?”

 

There was silence for a while and Jonghyun mustered up the courage to turn and face his brother. Donghae was looking at him wide eyed, surprised by the question. His expression became said, probably seeing the hurt in Jonghyun’s eyes.

 

“Yes, yes I love them very much…I love you, too, Jonghyun,” Donghae answered.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “I didn’t mean that kind of love, hyung. Are you in love with them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The confidence in his hyung’s answered surprised Jonghyun and he looked at Donghae, not sure which emotion to express at the moment.

 

“Jonghyun, please try to understand, I really do love this person,” Donghae tried to reason.

 

“Fine, I knew something like this would happen one day,” Jonghyun said. “If you want to believe you’re in love, fine. It’s not like I don’t have two shoulders for people to come crying on.”

 

“Taemin and Minho, you’re talking about the, right?” Donghae asked.

 

Jonghyun swallowed, but nodded.

 

“What about that Key guy, are you…?”

 

“I’m still with Sekyung,” Jonghyun answered thankful again for having the excuse of his girlfriend.

 

“Really, aren’t you guys done pretending yet?” Donghae asked. “I mean, I know you only went out with her because she was feeling bad, I thought it was a good thing at the time, but she’s not your princess that needs saving anymore. I thought you didn’t believe in fairytales.”

 

“I don’t,” Jonghyun said bitterly. “We’re just being smart about this, we’re opened right now.”

 

“Whatever you say, Jonghyun, but maybe you should take advantage of this ‘opened’ relationship and try and fall in love.”

 

Try and fall in love? How was he supposed to do that? “I can’t.”

 

“Sure you can, just find someone that makes you happy and is fun to be around, you know, someone you’re actually attracted to,” Donghae explained and headed for the door. “Oh, and Jonghyun, don’t stick yourself in your room the whole time I’m here. I do want to spend time with my little brother, you know.”

 

Someone that made him happy and was fun to be around. Someone that he was attracted to. Jonghyun could hear the faint sound of running water from the bathroom and smiled.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“Ah~” Key said satisfied as he entered the room, towel covering his hair. He looked around. “Oh, is your brother gone?”

 

Jonghyun groaned from his place spread out on the bed. “Yeah, why?”

 

The unicorn hummed and pounced over to the bed, jumping onto Jonghyun before rolling to his side.

 

Jonghyun groaned again and turned to face Key, pouting.

 

Key grinned and laughed, turning on his side too, and leaned in. He pecked Jonghyun’s pout, pulling away with a grin. Jonghyun just stared at him wide eyes, surprised.

 

The unicorn’s happy air suddenly disappeared and he looked away. “Am I not allowed to do that, Master? I thought, because of yesterday…”

 

Jonghyun laid there silently thinking over yesterday. He had kissed Key, twice to be exact. The flirting, the touching, he could deal with all that, but if they were going to start kissing, not the pecks that friends shared just for fun  as a joke, but the intimate kinds, he wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

 

“Y-you’re in love with me, right?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The unicorn nodded slowly, eyes watching Jonghyun carefully.

 

Jonghyun swallowed and met those eyes. He’d known from the very beginning he was attracted to Key sexually. The unicorn was basically his fantasy guy in real form. It’s not like he cared if he dated a guy, he wasn’t going to inherit the ranch, and his uncle didn’t have to know as he barely asked him about his relationship with Sekyung. If it had been just any normal guy, he wouldn’t have thought twice about fooling around with them, but why was he so reluctant to even kiss Key again, so reluctant to try anything when he knew the unicorn wanted it, too. Was it because Key wasn’t a normal guy, but a unicorn, the purest creature in the world and he didn’t want to dirty him? Was it because Key was in love with him?

 

He didn’t want to break a unicorn’s heart.

 

“Key,” Jonghyun started. “I don’t believe in love.”

 

The unicorn nodded, looking sad. “I know, I’m sorry if I pressured you, Master.”

 

“Key,” Jonghyun said, hand going to Key’s face and lifting it. He looked straight into his eyes. “I don’t believe in love, but there’s no doubt that I find you attractive. You’re sexy, okay.”

 

The unicorn blushed and bit his bottom lip.

 

Jonghyun sighed at the action. “Even when you’re being innocent and cute, you’re sexy. And you’re fun and comfortable to be with. When you’re with me, I feel better. I don’t know if that’s because you’re a unicorn or what, but I do feel better and the bad things go away.”

 

“I don’t think I can fall in love, Key, but I do like you. I like you a lot, but I can’t promise you anything, and I’m afraid to break your heart,” Jonghyun admitted.

 

The unicorn nodded a sad smile on his face. He snuggled himself into Jonghyun some more, sniffing in his scent. “I know, Jonghyun, I know, but even these feelings are a good enough start. I won’t ask you to feel something you can’t.”

 

“I…I can try,” Jonghyun said. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it was for Key.

 

Key made a happy noise before sitting up. “Okay, now that your brother isn’t here, play for me.”

 

“You still want me to play?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Of course! I fell for you voice before I fell for you,” the unicorn said, wagging a finger in his face.

 

“Really?” Jonghyun asked sitting up and taking his guitar out again.

 

“Yeah. I was just passing by when I heard music being played. I was just listening to it, planning to continue on my way when it suddenly changed. It was really heartbreaking and I felt said. Something compelled me to get closer, like I needed to fix the sad lyrics. Then I got caught,” Key said. “Well, I was pretty mad. I thought you were kind of cute when you came to the fence, but I didn’t really bay much attention until you started singing. It mind sound kind of silly, but I felt a bit under a curse by your voice.”

 

Jonghyun stared at the unicorn, surprised. He had come here only to hear Jonghyun sing? Well, he supposed that made it partly his fault, so he owed the unicorn at the very least a song. He strummed his guitar a bit, thinking of which song. He figured he’d sing him the one he’d made specifically for him.

 

Jonghyun wished he had a piano or a band to play it as just the guitar didn’t give the full affect of how he imagined low long notice play out with faster intricate in minors playing in between and around his lyrics, but he did the best he could to express a sad sort of hopeless fantasy.

 

Key sat in beside him on the bed. He took a glance at the unicorn to see his eyes flutter shut, swaying slightly to the sound, taking it all in. When Jonghyun came to the last verse, he wondered whether he should add the extra part he’d made when his song had cut too short to get the unicorn close enough for the bridle when he’d saved him. The sight of Key listening was too pretty, and Jonghyun continued one more, not the same words, but letting his feelings sing the words – words questioning if there was something close to hope he could cling onto.

 

When he strung the last chord, letting it ring, he looked at Key again. The unicorn slowly opened his eyes. They were wet and glistening, a single tear flowing down as he took an unsteady breath in. Jonghyun’s chest hurt at the sight and he lifted a hand to wipe the tear away. Key looked at him.

 

“Jonghyun, please, please don’t be sad anymore,” he said.

 

Jonghyun smiled and moved in, kissing the unicorn, rougher than he had last night, and with more emotion. He didn’t want to be sad anymore, either.

 

 


	14. Hit Me

**Chapter 14: Hit Me**

 

 

Jonghyun could feel the unicorn’s eyes on him as he worked. He smiled imagining Key’s pout as he waited impatiently for Jonghyun to finish working in the stables.

 

“Key, you could help instead of just glaring at me,” Jonghyun said amused.

 

“No,” the unicorn answered.

 

Jonghyun chuckled and turned around when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Key place his head on his shoulder. “I’m bored~”

 

“You’re always bored, Key. I can’t help it though, I have to do chores. It’s Sunday, so I’m almost done. Why don’t you go look at the horses. You can go say hi to Juliette for me,” Jonghyun offered.

 

“Juliette?” Key asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

Jonghyun put down his rake and grabbed Key’s hand. “Yeah, she’s my horse, come see.”

 

He led Key to the last stall where the speckled gray white and black small mare was house.

 

“Hey there, girl,” he said, the horse looking up at him, neighing softly before going back to what she was doing previously. The bag of special feed he’d ordered from Lee Joon had come in, so she was in a good mood with him.

 

“Oh, she’s a pretty horse,” Key said coming up beside Jonghyun.

 

“Yep, this is Juliette, my horse, isn’t she perfect?” Jonghyun said. The horse swished its tail happily at the compliment.

 

Key smiled and reached a hand out, clicking his tongue. Juliette immediately turned around and went to him, letting the unicorn pet her.

 

“Well, I guess I can’t be too surprised that she likes you. Being a unicorn, you must be a natural charmer of animals.”

 

Key shrugged. “Yeah, something like that. She really loves you, but she’s feeling sorry for being cold because you were keeping the unicorn all to yourself.”

 

“You can talk to her?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“No, not in so many words,” Key said going to scratch the horse’s ear. “It’s kind of like the smelling thing, but with animals. I can just feel what their thinking and what they want. Like with Taemin’s and Minho’s horse, I could have told you they were totally in love.”

 

“Horses can love?” Jonghyun asked skeptically. He figured it was just animal instinct. Flame and Lasco were together all the time, so of course he’d be the one to hit that.

 

 “Sure, why not,” Key said them began making baby faces at the horse.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and walked back, grazing his hand against the unicorn’s waist just because he wanted to – probably more because he was jealous his horse suddenly had his sort of boyfriend’s attention.

 

He continued to work for a while until everything in the stable was in tip top shape. Today, Donghae’s guest was supposed to come. Originally they were going to make a welcome home party for Donghae, but then his brother had to come home early and ruin the surprise, so now it was just a welcome party for the guest/an engagement party since everyone figured that this ‘guest’ was really Donghae’s fiancé.

 

Jonghyun went over to Key and grabbed his hand. He was about to head out of the stable, but stopped and pulled the unicorn to him, kissing him quickly. Key looked at him surprised, but smiling.

 

“What was that for?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged smiling nervously. “I just needed it.”

 

Key nodded understanding before letting himself be dragged inside.

 

Jonghyun walked through the kitchen where balloons and streamers decorated the ceiling. He looked at the oven where Amber and Taemin were quietly arguing over a bowl.

 

“What are you guy’s making?” Jonghyun asked squeezing between them to look at the contents of the bowl and making a face at the icky going mess within.

 

“We’re making a cake, hyung,” Taemin answered.

 

Jonghyun turned to him seeing the younger boy covered in flower and chuckled at how cute he looked. “Looks more like you’re making a mess.”

 

Both Taemin and Amber pouted. Key suddenly moved around them and stole the bowl before dumping all the contents into the trash.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Oppa!”

 

Key grabbed the frilly pink apron and put it on, grabbing a clean bowl. “I’ll cook you a cake, everyone out of the kitchen.”

 

Taemin and Amber looked reluctant, but Jonghyun ushered them both out giving Key a thankful look. “How about we wait outside for the cab?”

 

They both agree and went to sit by the curb picking grass. It seemed like hours but in fact was only twenty minutes when Jonghyun spotted a cab coming down the drive. He got up, along with the other two who started waving the car down. Jonghyun tried to see who was in the car, but could only see the cab driver. He walked over to one of the doors where a silhouette sat. The first thing he saw was a mop of bleach blonde, practically white hair. He tried to get a good look at their face, and they seemed pretty from what he could see of the, not exactly his taste, but there was attractiveness there. Then he looked at the person clothes – skinny jeans and a tank top that showed off their muscled arms – and realized this was a guy.

 

“Hey, thanks for opening the door for me,” the guy said.

 

“Um, yeah, sure,” Jonghyun said.

 

The guy went to the back of the car and got out a couple bags before heading up to the house. Taemin and Amber walked beside Jonghyun, whispering.

 

“I thought he was bringing his fiancé,” Amber whispered.

 

“So did I,” Taemin said back.

 

Jonghyun just watched the man entered the house, suspicion creepy up inside of him.

 

“Hyukkie~!”   

 

Jonghyun was startled by his brother’s sudden exclamation and had to squeeze by him as he hugged the newcomer. Everyone filed into the hallway where Donghae was still hugging the guy. Once everyone was there, he let go of the guy and wrapped an arm around his waist. The guy looked a little nervous as he looked at everyone’s curious face.

 

“Donghae, is this your guest?” Jonghyun’s uncle asked.

 

The guy bowed a full 180 degrees. “Yes, hello, nice to meet you all. I’m Lee Hyukjae, please take care of me.”

 

 Donghae held him tighter. “This is the guy I’ve been telling you about.”

 

“A guy?” their uncle asked seeming a bit disappointed. “Oh, so you were just bringing a friend?”

 

Donghae suddenly looked nervous. “No, actually, he’s not just my friend. This is Lee Hyukjae, my fiancé.”

 

There was only one thought going through Jonghyun’s head as he stared at the blonde guy. His brother was gay, too.

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Complete silence filled the hall way. The Hyukjae guy grabbed Donghae’s wrist and seemed as if he was about to say something, but Donghae pulled away and stepped in front of him.

 

“Why is everyone quiet? Aren’t you happy for me?” Donghae asked.

 

Jonghyun wondered if his brother was insane. What made him think introducing his gay lover as his fiancé would be okay? It wasn’t like he could get the bleach blonde pregnant or needed him to have kids. Jonghyun felt if you had to introduce someone to your parents as your fiancé then that meant you planned on having children because there definitely wasn’t love, right?

 

“Donghae, please tell me this is a joke,” their uncle said.

 

Donghae glared at his uncle. “I’m not joking, I’m going to marry a boy.”

 

“You can’t marry a boy, Donghae, you forget this is Korea.”

 

“I don’t have to marry him here,” Donghae replied. “We’ll get married in Italyor Spain, I just wanted you guys to meet him. I wanted you guys to meet the person that’s made me living away from my family for the past four years bearable.”

 

“Do you plan to continue living away from your family?” his uncle asked.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“None of my sons have an interest in taking over this ranch, I know that,” their uncle started. “I had planned on leaving the horses to Jonghyun and you the rest of the ranch so it would at least stay in our blood, but then you go and do this? How are you going to be responsible for a ranch when everyone’s shunning you?”

 

“Uncle, no one has to know, but I wanted you to at least. Hyukjae is good with money. And I can adopt or get a surrogate. Uncle, it’s not like I haven’t thought about all this,” Donghae said.

 

 “And what if things go wrong? Is he really worth all the shame and trouble that will come not only to you, but us, too?”

 

The Hyukjae guy turned away seeming affected by what his uncle said.

 

Donghae took the other guy’s hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile before turning back to their uncle. “Yes, because I love him.”

 

Jonghyun felt his heart stop for a second. He felt himself shake and lowered his head. Love, love, love, why did his brother have to fall in love and with a guy of all things? Jonghyun lifted his hand, making a fist, and hit the wall closest to him. Everyone turned their attention to him.  

 

Jonghyun glared straight at his brother. “No, love isn’t worth that.”

 

“Jonghyun,” Donghae started, but Jonghyun only hurried up the stairs to his room. He heard footsteps following him. When he was inside his room, he turned around ready to yell more at his brother only to find Key behind him.

 

“Jonghyun, is something wrong? Who was that blonde guy?”

 

“My brother’s fiancé,” Jonghyun answered.

 

Key’s eyes widened. “O-oh. Are you  okay Jonghyun?”

 

“No,” Jonghyun answered sitting on his bed. “My brother’s marrying a boy that he loves. I thought he knew how I felt about love.”

 

He looked up when the unicorn didn’t say anything. He could see Key was trying not to give another spill on how love was real. He appreciated it.

 

“Is there something I can do for you, Jonghyun?”

 

“Let me hold you, Key,” Jonghyun said. He needed comfort, comfort he could only find with the unicorn.

 

Without another word, Key came over and sat in Jonghyun’s lap. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the Unicorn and buried his face into his hair. He could slightly hear yelling still coming from the first floor, but it was mostly muffled from up here. He held Key tighter.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Taemin was in a daze when he walked from the house during the commotion of yelling and down the path that led to the church. So many thoughts were going through his head at what had been said when Donghae’s guest arrived. He had been expecting a girl just like everyone. He was excited at the thought of romantic love finally coming into the house again that would actually be accepted. Now he was scared. Donghae was a lot stronger and a lot more liked by his dad than Taemin was. What would happen if Taemin came out as well? Even if his father did appreciate Minho  as a helper, he’d never agree to the older boy being Taemin’s boyfriend.

 

What his father yelled, it wasn’t only the fact he seemed so angry, but some of the things he said hurt Taemin. And then Jonghyun. It might have only been a little, but he had never expected Jonghyun to be angry over something like this.

 

Taemin knew Jonghyun was gay. And since the festival, he’d come to the conclusion that Key was definitely more than just a ‘friend from Seoul’. He’d never heard of Key before and even asked a couple of people he still talked to from school about him. He had the most control of the computer, so Taemin would have known if his hyung had met the blonde and rainbow haired guy from some website, his hyungs weren’t smart enough to erase their histories.

 

That left only one conclusion. Key must be a unicorn. It sounded silly, yes, but Taemin was sure of it. Besides, it would have to take a unicorn to make Jonghyun heal. With Key be his side, Taemin hoped his cousin wouldn’t be too mad at Donghae for long.

 

Taemin sat down in the front pew of the church and stared at the altar piece that had been there since before the church became abandoned. Taemin always wondered why Pastor Siwon didn’t remove it or at least put in somewhere else as he knew the religion that this church was host to was different than the one Siwon preached. Most everyone went to the church in town or the temple on the hill thirty minutes away. There were only a few that ever came to this church, and they only came at night, so Taemin felt comfortable sitting down in the dusty but refurnished building.

 

Often when he was younger, while Jonghyun’s mother slowly deteriorated from heartbreak, he’d come here. Sometimes he’d pray, but usually he’d just nap in the pews. The old holy atmosphere always seemed to relax him. But, sitting in the pew now, he didn’t feel any calmer.

 

Taemin sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult.

 

Suddenly hands came and covered Taemin’s eyes. He jumped and fear crept up inside him. Breath started to ghost across his neck and he shivered, reaching up to remove the hands covering his eyes.

 

“Taemin ah~ you know it’s me, right?” a low deep voice said before behind him, words ghosting across the back of his neck making him shiver again.

 

Taemin build the hands away, smiling now a little and laced his fingers with theirs. “Of course, Minho, now stop sneaking up on me.”

 

Minho  chuckled and moved around the pew to take a seat next to Taemin. “What’s up, you don’t usually come here unless you’re picking me up. Weren’t you supposed to have a party for you cousin?”

 

Taemin’s face fell. “I don’t think anyone’s in the mood for a party.”

 

“What happened Taemin?” Minho  asked wrapping an arm around Taemin’s shoulders.

 

Taemin bit his lips and wrung his hands together in his lap. “Donghae hyung’s guest came over today. It wasn’t a girl.”    

 

“So, everyone’s upset about that?” Minho  asked.

 

“Not exactly,” Taemin started before laughing sadly. “Donghae’s gay. He brought his male fiancé.”

 

Minho’s eyes grew and he pulled Taemin closer. “What did your father say?”

 

“He yelled at him, Jonghyun yelled as well. It could have been worse, but it was definitely worse than what I would have hoped for. Hyung, what if that was us? I don’t want my father to yell at us. I want him to accept us.”

 

Minho  pulled Taemin to his chest. “I don’t know what to do to make this better.”

 

“There isn’t anything you can do,” Taemin said cuddling closer to his boyfriend’s chest, comfort finally coming over him.

 

“I know,” Minho  said and Taemin lifted himself away. “Let’s get married.”

 

“M-married?” Taemin asked surprised by the sudden proposal. “But, we can’t get married in Korea.”

 

“We don’t need a pastor or laws to get married. We’re in a church, we’ll get married right here, right now, let’s do it.”

 

Taemin stared at his boyfriend disbelievingly before he nodded and smiled. “Okay hyung, let’s get married.”

 

Minho  pulled Taemin to the altar and urged him to kneel down. Minho  kneeled down as well. Taemin watched Minho’s handsome features as they shifted with thoughts, eyes closed. When his eyes opened, he was smiling brightly. He turned to Taemin, hand out. Taemin turned as well, putting his hand over top of Minho’s.

 

Grasping Taemin’s hands tightly, Minho  began to talk. “I, Choi Minho, take Lee Taemin as my husband, to cherish and love for all of time. I give my vow in this holy house with only God and the spirits overhead as our witness so they may give us approval and strength for any hardships that come that may try to tear us apart. With these words I give my heart solely to Lee Taemin.”

 

Taemin giggled. “You’re so cheesy, hyung.”

 

Minho  only smiled. “Your turn.”

 

“Um, whatever you just said, and, I love you hyung, so I give my heart solely to Choi Minho, to be his husband for forever,” Taemin said happily.

 

“Do you accept my heart, my body, my soul, then, Taemin?” Minhoasked.

 

“I do,” Taemin answered. “Do you accept mine?”

 

“I do.” Minhoreached forward and cupped Taemin’s face. “Now we seal it with a kiss.”

 

“Okay,” Taemin said breathlessly as Minho  leaned in.

 

His lips pressed against Taemin’s lightly at first then harder. Before Taemin knew it, they’re tongues were twirling with each other and he was lying on the floor in front of the altar. Minho’s hands started unbuttoning his shirt and Taemin didn’t have it in him to protest when Minho  moved his mouth away to kiss at his neck. They were in a church, but for some reason Taemin couldn’t find it in him to feel this was wrong. They had just vowed before an altar to only love each other, wasn’t this just a farther show of their love?

 

Minho  moved opened mouth kisses down Taemin’s chest, hands caressing his sides. Taemin was already a shivering aroused mess once Minho  and grazed every inch of Taemin’s now naked chest with only those pillowy lips of his, no tongue, no teeth, just kisses.

 

Minho  removed Taemin’s pants and underwear leaving him naked except the shirt still hanging on his shoulders. Taemin made a small noise when the kisses went to his hips and around his needy member before traveling along his legs. The simple kisses were torture, wonderful glorious torture. This sort of love making felt so innocent and made him feel so light and so very much loved.

 

Minho  unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled his pants and boxers down before moving to sit between Taemin’s legs. He rubbed them together and Taemin made soft noises of appreciation before reaching up to wrap his arms around Minho’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. As they kissed, Minho  began stretching, feeling a cold slippery substance coating him and guessing Minho  was probably carrying lubricant with him, the horny frog he was.

 

Taemin chuckled at his thoughts before whining as he felt Minho  position himself. He kissed Minho  harder as he entered.

 

Minho  moved slowly. When Taemin broke away from kissing for air, Minho  continued to kiss his skin, appreciating every inch of skin. And his hands moved everywhere.

 

“I love you, Taemin…I love you,” Minho  kept repeating as he began hitting Taemin’s sensitive spots.

 

With all the sweet actions, Minho  only had to hit his prostate a couple times before Taemin was arching beautifully with his release. He fell back, enjoying the feel of Minho  still moving inside him. He hummed at the older boy released into him then slid out and laid next to Taemin.

 

“Does this mean I get to call you husband now?” Taemin asked, tired, but happy again.

 

Minho  hummed his approval and started stroking Taemin’s cheek. “And I’ll call you wifey.”

 

Taemin pouted. “I’m not a girl.”

 

Minho  nuzzled his face into Taemin’s neck, a low chuckle vibrating against sensitive spots on the crook between Taemin’s neck and shoulder. “Alright, then yeobo~.”

 

 


	15. Talk To You

**Chapter 15: Talk to You**

 

It was a while before the yelling downstairs finally stopped. Jonghyun spent that time holding Key close to him, calming him with the in and out breathing of the unicorn’s scent.

 

“Jonghyun,” Key said after some time, rearranging himself in Jonghyun’s lap.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Jonghyun looked at the unicorn. “What is it?”

 

“Why are you mad at you brother?”

 

Jonghyun pulled away. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you’re into guys. And even thought you don’t believe in love, you’re still here, holding me, kissing me sometimes,” Key said.

 

“It’s different, you’re a unicorn,” Jonghyun said.

 

“I still have a penis,” Key pointed out.

 

“You’re a unicorn,” Jonghyun repeated.

 

“Oh, so apparently bestiality is okay, but not your brother being gay?”

 

Jonghyun had nothing to say to that and instead glared at the floor. After some time, he started to talk again.

 

“It’s not that it’s a guy so much. We both went through the same thing. But, being the oldest, I thought he had it worst. He had to take care of me and Amber. Then I became like this. Even if he was all smiles and encouragement, I knew he was sad on the inside, and I thought he was hiding his own hate for love.”

 

“You got over it when you thought it was a girl, right?” the unicorn asked.

 

“Not really, but it made more sense for him to have a girl fiancé seeing as he has the most interest in taking over the ranch, so he’d have to have children. But, you can’t have children with a boy. I never thought he was gay.”

 

“So you’re shocked because it was a guy? It would have been okay if he was in love with a girl?” the unicorn dug more.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, he could have been lying that he was in love with a girl. He could have been tricking himself just because the girl loved him or he got her pregnant. But to say he loves a guy like that, he really must believe it.”

 

Jonghyun felt so alone. He’d always looked up to his brother. He thought they shared the same thoughts on love. But now his hyung had fallen into the belief that it was okay to love and that silly thought made him think he could just announce he was engaged to a guy. It made no sense to Jonghyun. All his understanding of Donghae was suddenly gone. Four years in college seemed to have made the older boy someone different. Now Jonghyun felt abandoned again.

 

 “Well, I’m a unicorn, right?” Key said.

 

“That’s what you say,” Jonghyun said.

 

“I’m in love with you, so maybe it’s the same for them like it is for us,” Key continued.

 

“But I don’t love you,” Jonghyun said and almost regretted it.

 

The unicorn glared at him and got out of Jonghyun’s lap. Quickly, Jonghyun reached out for the unicorn’s hand, keeping him from going too far.

 

“But I’m trying,” he added on.

 

Key pulled his hand away and turned to Jonghyun, arms crossed. “Exactly; I’m trying to say maybe your brother’s fiancé is like me. He’s not a unicorn, but maybe he just had an affect on your brother that made him want to love again. Maybe he healed him.”

 

Healed him? Jonghyun wanted to be healed. He was starting to wonder if it was really so wrong to be disillusioned by the pretense of love.

 

“Okay, I guess, maybe, I don’t know just come back and let me hold you longer,” Jonghyun said, pouting a bit.

 

Key shook his head, but didn’t look angry at him anymore. “Nope, I hear footsteps anyways.”

 

Jonghyun looked like a kicked puppy. “So, you won’t even give me a kiss.”

 

“A-a kiss? You want me to give you a kiss?” the unicorn asked.

 

 Jonghyun nodded enthusiastically. He unicorn had already pecked him once, it wasn’t a big deal, right?

 

The unicorn was a mild shade of pink as he walked over to Jonghyun and leaned down, lips pressing against Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun lifted his hand to hold the back of Key’s head so their lips pressed harder together. He moved away, letting his hand glide down from Key’s neck, across the unicorn’s jaw, thumb just barely grazing over his previously kissed lips. The unicorn’s eyes were half opened and he looked at Jonghyun carefully. Jonghyun smiled softly.

 

“I like you a lot, Key.”

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Jonghyun stared at his brother that stood in his doorway blankly. The older had a determined glare on, clenching his fists on his sides. Key just looked between them, hands on hips, annoyed with both of them. He raised his hand and waved it.

 

“Hurry up and say something the both of you,” the unicorn said.

 

“Jonghyun, I didn’t appreciate you yelling. I don’t appreciate you saying my fiancé isn’t worth all of this,” Donghae said.

 

“I don’t appreciate you changing your mind so suddenly. Didn’t you believe love didn’t exist just the same as me?”

 

“What’s wrong with you, Jonghyun. We already went over this, I thought you were okay with it,” Donghae said.

 

 “I was never okay with you being in love, hyung. But since I thought it was a girl, there wasn’t anything I could do. I know you want the ranch and you need a wife for that,” Jonghyun said.

 

“I’ve never liked girls, Jonghyun,” Donghae explained. “Didn’t you ever notice? That’s why I didn’t date ever.”

 

“Just because you don’t like girls doesn’t mean you can’t marry one for family reasons, hyung. If you wanted to be with a guy so much, you should have stayed in Seoul, given up the idea of ever owning this piece of hell,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Jonghyun, what are you saying. This is our home, I love it here. I went to college so I could be of more help. Hyuk wants to help as well, that’s why he came. And marrying a girl would only be hurtful. I want to be with someone I’m actually attracted to. Being with a girl, making children with here, when I don’t enjoy it, isn’t that worse than what father did?”

 

Jonghyun froze. Was…Was it worse? Jonghyun had always thought if you didn’t love the person then you couldn’t hurt them. Jonghyun didn’t love Sekyung and Sekyung didn’t love him, but they were fine with being each other because there was an understanding. But, what if it had been another girl, one who couldn’t see his side of things and she fell in love with him, and here he was with Key parading around most days in just his button ups with so much unsatisfied sexual frustration that Jonghyun found it hard to even talk to the unicorn at times. He never thought of it that way. He could try hard to keep from loving someone else, but he couldn’t keep someone from loving him.

 

 Immediately, Jonghyun’s eyes went to Key standing between them. The unicorn’s eyes were down cast and he was playing with a loose string on his t-shirt. Key was in love with him. He had already hurt the unicorn, made him cry. Didn’t that make him worse than his father? He didn’t want to be his father. He wanted…he wanted to love Key back.

 

“Come on, Jonghyun, you’re my brother. At least meet Hyukjae. Do it for me, little brother,” Donghae said giving him puppy eyes.

 

Jonghyun sighed. “Fine.”

 

Donghae grinned and ran over to him, grabbing Jonghyun’s hand and taking him away. Jonghyun looked at Key helplessly, but the unicorn only grinned and waved him off.  At Donghae’s door, Jonghyun had the urge to kick it, but he knew better with his brother right there. Even if he was suddenly a sappy romantic, he knew Donghae wouldn’t spare a second before kicking his but for disrespecting his property. Jonghyun guessed that meant he couldn’t disrespect this Hyukjae guy either since his hear belonged to his brother and vice versa or whatever other cheesy way you could say it.

 

Donghae brought him into the room forcing Jonghyun do sit down at the computer desk. The blonde, Hyukjae, was already in there inspecting Donghae’s small collection of books seeming as if he was trying to organize them. He looked over at them both in surprise. Donghae took a seat on his bed then patted the space beside him for his fiancé. Jonghyun watched as the other boy took a seat. Donghae reached over for Hyukjae’s hand, but the bleach blonde seemed reluctant to give it over.

 

“Why do you seem like you don’t want to be here?” Jonghyun asked bothered by the blonde’s actions.

 

Hyukjae seemed surprised.   

 

“Oh, it’s not that,” he said, “it’s just I don’t want to make others uncomfortable.”

 

“If you want to hold my brother’s hand, hold it. I’m not bothered by the fact you’re gay,” Jonghyun said.

 

“But you yelled.”

 

Jonghyun felt something in his chest prick. He rubbed it and gave a quick look over to his brother you nodded. “You know about our father, right?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “You don’t believe in love either?”

 

Jonghyun was caught off guard by that.

 

Hyukjae laughed. “I understand. I actually didn’t know I was gay. We were just friends for the first two years, but I started falling for your brother.”

 

Donghae cut in. “Yeah, and I thought he was cute. I figured I could at least enjoy myself a bit before being reigned down with some girl I didn’t know. I kind of encouraged us to be friend with benefits then he confessed after a while.”

 

“Donghae ran away for a while because of that,” Hyukjae continued. “He didn’t contact me for a few months, and then I found him and we had a fight.”

 

“Then we had sex!”

 

“Donghae!” Hyukjae said slapping his brother on the arm causing Jonghyun to laugh a little.

 

Donghae pouted. “Well, we did. But after that, I took a couple days and realized I actually really really liked Hyukjae, so I asked him out and then one night we actually made love.”

 

“Couldn’t you just say one night you fell in love?” Hyukjae asked slapping his arm again.

 

“Ow, Hyuk, you’re such an abusive boyfriend,” Donghae said fake tearing.

 

It…it was funny. It had been a while since Jonghyun had seen anyone treat his brother like that. Heechul gave up after going to the army and Amber was a girl, so that didn’t count.

 

“A-are you older, Hyukjae hyung?” Donghae asked finding himself warming up to the bleach blonde.

 

“Yeah, I’m a year older. I went to the army first before starting college, so we ended up being in the same grade,” Hyukjae explained.

 

Donghae wrapped and arm around Hyukjae’s shoulder and looked deeply into his fiancés eyes. “Yeah, it was a great thing we ended up in the same grade or else I would have never  fallen in love.”

 

And Jonghyun would have never had to witness his the sickening sight of his elder brother kissing the life out of another guy right in front of him.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

After their ‘marriage’ Minho  had left to go to his part of work on the ranch. He’d asked for Taemin to come with him, but Taemin wasn’t ready to go back home just yet. Instead, he decided to roam around the church. He hadn’t really paid attention to the renovations Pastor Siwon, Minho, and Sulli had made to it, and he figured a little adventure would take his mind off everything else.

 

Taemin limped slowly out of the main area of the church and started to walk around the halls. He found a restroom that he used quickly to put himself back in order, seeing it had just been cleaned. He found a closet with brooms and mops and other supplies. There was a small room with some old musical instruments. He smiled when he saw a classroom, a few memories of being in here when he was really little when the church was just being used for tutoring and his aunt would take Jonghyun, Amber, and him to learn the alphabet and writing.

 

As he walked down the halls, he started to notice a trend. Right above the metal numbers on each door was a metal circle with a unicorn on it, a bunch of intricate designs woven behind it. He figured it must have just been the symbol for whatever religion Siwon had changed the church to, Taemin didn’t really care. It was pretty though.

 

Taemin continued his trip around the church. Honestly, it didn’t seem that renovated from the inside which made Taemin a bit disappointed. He stopped suddenly in front of a big door that he couldn’t remember being there. On the door was an even bigger version of the unicorn medallion. This one had a horn made out of some kind of black gem and writing on the circle. Taemin tried to read the writing, but even thought it looked like English letter which Taemin was decent at, he couldn’t make sense of the words.

 

He finally gave up and ran his finger along the circle. There were tiny bumps on the outside that felt like gems and Taemin pressed harder on them until the door clicked open. He was about to walk in when he heard footsteps. Quickly, Taemin shut the door and walked away, trying to be quiet as he did so.

 

Eventually, he found himself at the altar again and decided to look at the altar piece. It was a triptych of the creation of the world, Adam and Eve, and Christ’s birth that an old grandfather from their town had painted before even Heechul was born. Taemin smiled at the pretty art work, running his finger against the metal frame before stopping. One of the wood panels didn’t fit quite right in the frame and he could see some kind of paper behind it. It was peaking out of the corner where a pure white creature with horns stood in the creation panel. Taemin tried to stick his finger into the space to get it out, but couldn’t. Pouting, Taemin decided to see if he couldn’t get it out on the other side.

 

There was a big symbolic picture on the other side of the triptych. Taemin got distracted for a second looking at it before going back to getting the paper out. He smiled brightly when he saw the edge of it sticking out and pulled. He’d always thought each panel was one piece of board just painted on both side, but this one seemed to be two pieces of thin with stuck together.

 

Taemin did a little dance feeling as if he had just discovered a mystery before settling down and looking at the picture. It was a photo, an old photo, maybe from the fifties. It was a photo of a unicorn. Two unicorns to be exact. One of them was tall and big, more than the one they had caught a week ago with dark possibly black strips in its hair instead of rainbow and a black horn. Just barely in sight on its other side was a smaller unicorn, a miniature version of the one they had caught with lighter strips in its hair.

 

Taemin stared at the photo wide eyed. It didn’t look photo shopped, and the photo was aged. The bigger unicorn looked like he was about to start fighting. He didn’t think you could get a picture of a horse about to fight easily. These had to be real unicorns.  

 

Taemin’s breath caught at the revelation. There really were unicorns. He needed to show Jonghyun…he needed to tell Minho! Taemin smiled brightly and stuffed the picture in his pocket before freezing when he heard footsteps.

 

“Oh, if it isn’t Lee Taemin. What brings you here?”  

 

Slowly, Taemin turned around to be greeted by the young face of Pastor Siwon. Siwon looked to be around Heechul’s age, Taemin wasn’t sure. Minho  and Sulli had been adopted by him when they were around ten and seven, so he wasn’t their real father. Taemin was thankful to the man for taking them in anyways as that allowed for him to meet Minhoand it was nice being called Oppa for once. Yet, Taemin couldn’t bring himself to totally trust Siwon.

 

“Oh, I wanted to pray, but I didn’t feel like going to the town to do it. Is that alright?” Taemin asked.

 

“Of course, all are welcome here,” Siwon said, holding onto the pointed cross necklace around his neck. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black slacks with a black shawl like thing around his neck with a pin of a unicorn on a circle holding it together that Taemin had never noticed. “But what are you doing by the altar?”

 

“Oh,” Taemin said looking at the artwork. “I just wanted a closer look at the pictures. Do you know what the back panels mean?”

 

Siwon walked up to Taemin making the young boy feel a little nervous. He started bouncing on his feet as if excited and looking at the picture again.

 

“I wouldn’t know, it’s not of the same religion I teach, but I look into it every now and then. I just leave it here in respect of the artist. When I find out, I’ll tell you,” Siwon said.

 

Taemin nodded before looking around thankful when he found a clock. It was getting kind of late. “Oh, I should get going, I’m supposed to cook lunch today, unless Key cooks.”

 

“Key?” Siwon asked.

 

Taemin wanted to curse himself. “Yeah, yeah, he’s a guest. I have to get going now, thank you for letting me stay here.”

 

Taemin bowed and hurried away. It wasn’t until he was halfway home that he realized he should have been more worried about the pastor seeing the stains he and Minho  couldn’t get out of the carpet in front of the altar more than he should have been worried about getting caught stealing a picture. Oh man, they’d gotten married then had sex in a church. That was some kind of sin, right? Taemin didn’t have time to worry about that right now, he was sure he’d be forgiven.

 

The sun was setting and he just caught sight of Minho  leaving one of the feed buildings. He ran and jumped into the older boy’s arms catching Minho  by surprised.

 

“Taemin, what is it?” Minho  asked laughing as he held Taemin to him.

 

“Hyung, do you believe in unicorns?” Taemin asked, not letting go of Minho.

 

“Sure, I guess,” Minho  answered.

 

“Do you think they can change into humans?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe, why?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin slowly moved away and pulled out the picture showing it to his ‘husband’/lover. “I found this.”

 

Minho’s large eyes went larger. “Where?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Taemin said. He didn’t want to say he took it from the church. That made it sound like he stole something. “The little one, doesn’t it look like the one we caught.”

 

“Yeah it does.”

 

“Doesn’t it look like Key, too?”

 

“Yeah, I already agreed Key ssi looked like a unicorn.”

 

“Jonghyun doesn’t have many friends. I’ve never heard of anyone that looks like Key before. I think Jonghyun hyung captured a unicorn.”

 

“That’s silly, Taemin, hyung doesn’t believe in these kinds of things,” Minho  said handing the picture back.

 

“He use to,” Taemin said sadly putting the picture away. “He wasn’t have a bad week. He’s always curious, I’m pretty sure he’d want to do it just to prove everyone wrong. And he loves horses, so maybe he wanted to help it anyways.”

 

“I still don’t think Key’s a unicorn,” Minho said putting on the air that said ‘I’m your hyung, so listen to me’.

 

Taemin frowned. “No, he’s in love with Key, I’ve seen how he is around him. Unicorns have healing powers. Only a unicorn could heal hyung up enough to where he could love.”

 

Taemin felt satisfied when Minho  could only nod in agreement.   

 

 


	16. In My Room

**Chapter 16:  In My Room**

 

 

Taemin was dreaming about dungeons. He was walking down a dreary dark one with fire that seemed to grow from the wall in vines on the black marble walls every few feet lighting his way. There were wooden boards used for makeshift patches where the marble had cracked in large wholes. He’d peek into them only to pull back at the nightmarish scenes inside that he never actually saw. As he walked longer down the dungeon halls, door began appearing. They very much resembled the doors in the halls of the church at the edge of his father’s land except the unicorn medallions were much bigger. At the end of the hall, a huge statue version of the medallion stood and Taemin awed at it. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned to see a door hidden behind it. He squished himself between the wall and the statue and opened the door, walking inside. He froze at what he saw. Key was chained to a wall, blood covering him and there was a circular wound on his head. There was a table beside him were a horn laid and a bunch of masked men circled around examining it. Suddenly, one of them lifted a hammer over Key. Taemin close his eyes and screamed every time he heard the pounding sound of the hammer as it came down. Except, the sound the hammer made wasn’t that of crushing bones, but a soft tap.

 

Taemin’s eyes fluttered opened and he stared at his ceiling, sweating slightly. He could still hear the hammer faintly and turned to the wall. There was a tapping against it and he instantly smiled and shot up in bed.

 

“Minho,” he whispered getting out of bed and sneakily going over to his wardrobe for clothes, pulling out a pair of pants and shirt before shutting the door.

 

“Taemin, you okay?” a groggy voice asked from across the room.

 

Taemin froze before slowly turning around. Jinki was halfway out of bed, blinking at Taemin trying to see him well in the dark.

 

“I heard you screaming or something, you okay?” Jinki asked.

 

“Oh, um, yeah, just a bad dream,” Taemin said.

 

“Why are you up?”

 

“I was,” Taemin started trying to think quickly of a lie, “I was going to the bathroom.”

 

Jinki turned to his side table and flicked on a late, looking back at Taemin. “With your clothes?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t really feel like sleeping now, so I was going outside for a little.”

 

Jinki started getting up. “I’ll come with you. It wouldn’t be good to have you walking around by yourself.”

 

Taemin swallowed. “You, you really don’t have to hyung. I’m fine on my own you know.”

 

Jinki looked at him, seeming to be studying him. It made Taemin nervous and he looked away. The older sighed.

 

“You’re going to go see Minho, right?”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened. “I-I…yeah, we’re going to go hangout.”

 

Jinki stood up and stretched. “And by hang out you mean make out, right?”

 

“Hyung!” Taemin said startled by the accusation.

 

 Jinki looked at him again. “I’m right, aren’t I? You’ve been sneaking out like this for a year; you wouldn’t think I wouldn’t notice. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and you’re not here. Then I started seeing red marks on your neck. I thought maybe it was Sulli at first, but you guys aren’t that close.”

 

 

Taemin’s was surprised. No one had said anything to him about the marks or sneaking out, so he figured he was doing a good job. “You…you never said anything about it.”

 

“It’s not like I noticed every time you left, and you still seemed to be studying hard. I knew you were sneaking out with Minho, but I thought you guys were going to town and hooking up with girls.”

 

“O-oh,” Taemin said feeling relieved that his elder brother didn’t know about his and Minhoall the way.

 

“But then I saw you limping last week,” Jinki said and Taemin squeaked, jumping a bit.

 

“You’re with him, right?” Jinki asked.

 

“N-neh,” Taemin answered looking down. “Is that bad?”

 

“Does he take good care of you?”

 

“Neh, he takes very good care of me. I love him, hyung,” Taemin answered.

 

“He loves you?”

 

Taemin smiled and nodded. “We even got married.”

 

“Married?”

 

Taemin blushed remembering that afternoon. “I went to the church after Donghae hyung brought his fiancé over and we made vows and stuff.”

 

Jinki smiled. “That’s cute. Just be careful Taemin, okay.”

 

Taemin nodded. “I will hyung. So you’re really okay with it?”

 

“Not in particular, but I don’t think I can stop you. I’m not exactly happy my little brother lost his virginity before me even if it was to another guy,” Jinki said and laughed. His face became serious again, but soft. “I wasn’t surprised when Donghae hyung came back with a guy as his fiancé. He never talked to me about girls like Heechul hyung and Lee Joon.”

 

“Oh, are you surprised about me?” Taemin asked.

 

“You know, I pay more attention to you than you think I do,” Jinki said. “I know I haven’t been hanging around with you as much as before, and I’m sorry about that Taemin.”

 

“Why?” Taemin asked. He was happy to be talking to his brother so seriously after so long not.

 

“When Heechul left for the army, it affected me more than I thought not having my elder brother around. And when Heechul came back, he was different and more distant from me. Eventually I’ll have to go, too, Taemin, I guess I was just trying to protect you from those feeling,” Jinki explained looking down at the floor.

 

Taemin stared at his elder brother, feeling sad for him. He walked over and embraced his brother. “Jinki hyung, I’ll be fine, please don’t distance yourself for those reasons.”

 

Jinki hugged back. “Sorry dongsaeng. I won’t do that anymore. You’re already pretty independent, you’re already married.”

 

Taemin laughed. “Hyung, don’t be silly, I still very much need my big brother.”

 

Taemin’s head turned when he heard the still steady tapping on his wall.

 

“That’s Minho, you shouldn’t keep him waiting,” Jinki said.

 

Taemin blushed and nodded, getting dressed quickly. Just before he left, he turned to his brother, smiling. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“You mean you have to work today, too?” Key whined as Jonghyun got dressed.

 

“I always have to work, Key. Taemin’s actually going to do his chores today, so all I have to do is take the horses to the field and watch them,” Jonghyun explained.

 

“You’re not going to hangout with your brother?”

 

Jonghyun looked at the unicorn curiously. “I hung out with him yesterday a little. Besides, I think he’s taking Hyukjae ssi to town so he doesn’t have to fight with my uncle.”

 

“Oh, so just the horses then; you don’t have to clean out the stable?” Key asked following him down the stairs and outside.

 

“Nope,” Jonghyun said. “Just sit in the fields and watch the horses.”

 

Jonghyun walked over to the stables and started taking the horses to the fields. When he got to the last stables where Juliette was, Key stood in front of the door.

 

“What now, Key?”

 

“I don’t want to walk all the way over there,” Key said.

 

“Then go back in the house and play or something if you don’t want to come with me,” Jonghyun said.

 

Key pouted. “I want to ride the horse.”

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “You want to ride a horse? You’re a unicorn…can’t you just ride yourself?”

 

Key glared at him then pointed to Juliette. “I want to ride a horse. I’ve never done it before and it’s not so easy changing back into that form. Isn’t it dangerous still, anyways?”

 

Jonghyun sighed at looked at Juliette who didn’t seem to care one way or another about their conversation. “I don’t know if Juliette will let you.”

 

Key stuck his hand into the stable and Juliette immediately approached it, rubbing her head against his hand. The unicorn gave Jonghyun a look daring him to question again.

 

“She’s never had to people on her back. We’ll have to ride together.”

 

Key blushed a little and looked at the horse. “I’m not heavy and I’m sure she won’t mind.”

 

“Okay, but we’re going bare back.”

 

Key stepped aside for Jonghyun to bring Juliette out. He got on first then reached down to help Key up. The unicorn was a bit too long for comfort on the small horse, but the weight didn’t seem to affect Juliette much. That or she liked the unicorn that much.

 

“Hold on,” Jonghyun said as he started a soft trot to the field.

 

Key’s hands instantly wrapped around his middle and Jonghyun couldn’t help a smirk. Half way there, he decided to let Juliette run a bit. The unicorn clung to him, a small squeak escaping him as he buried his head in Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

Jonghyun chuckled and slowed up bringing Juliette for a walk around the field to inspect the horses.

 

“Yay, that wasn’t funny! You did that on purpose, jerk,” Key yelled easing up on his hold of Jonghyun and smacking his back.

 

Jonghyun laughed and looked back at Key. “And, maybe I wanted you to hold me. You’re cute when you’re scared.”

 

The unicorn blushed and buried his head between Jonghyun’s shoulder blades. “Idiot.”

 

Jonghyun leisurely walked Juliette around the field, liking the way Key’s head rested against his back and how his arms still around his middle. He pointed out the horses, telling Key their names. They saw Taemin’s horse off to the side, Minho’s black stallion next to it as if protecting the mare.

 

“Aw, they’re cute,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun made a face. Even his dongsaeng’s horses were sappy romantics. “Maybe you were right, maybe horses can fall in love.”

 

He had meant it in a sarcastic way, but Key didn’t seem to take it so as he nuzzled Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Does your horse have a mate? A Romeo?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head and patted Juliette’s flank. “Nope, uncle won’t let her mate anyways. We’re both loners.”

 

“You’re not a loner, Master,” Key said, voice close to Jonghyun’s ear. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

 

Jonghyun sighed. That was right, the unicorn was here making his stupid heart flutter and heat up along with some other parts. He really did like the unicorn. Was it love though? Could he really be tricked into believing love existed? Did he want to be tricked?

 

Jonghyun brought Juliette to the tree he usually sat under. He got off then helped Key off. The unicorn fumbled and ended up falling into Jonghyun’s arms. The extra weight caused Jonghyun to fall to the floor. The air escaped his lung with a loud whoosh and he groaned, blinking at the body above him.

 

Key slowly lifted himself, shoulders shaking. Jonghyun was alarmed at first thinking maybe he’d hurt himself, but then the tinkling sound of laughter filtered into his ears. The unicorn looked down at him laughing. He didn’t know why, but Jonghyun started laughing as well. He stopped suddenly when their giggles started to lesson and stared up at the unicorn. Key really was beautiful. How could just a face make his heart clench?

 

The unicorn was oblivious, still in a world of his own happiness until Jonghyun lifted a hand to his face, sliding it to the back of Key’s head. He smiled up at Key before slowly pulling him down and kissing the unicorn. Key was a bit reluctant at first, caught by surprise, but as Jonghyun pressed harder, the unicorn eased up and melded his lips to his master’s.

 

Jonghyun tilted his head and lightly stuck his tongue out. They had had a couple rough kisses, but it was only mouth, still innocent in sense. The unicorn started at the sudden wet sensation, and Jonghyun lightly rubbed the back of his head to tell him it was okay. Instinct seemed to take over and Key’s mouth opened. Jonghyun delved in.

 

The unicorn’s mouth tasted sweet. For some reason he had expected it to taste like grass even thought Key had told him he wasn’t a vegetarian. It tasted more like sweet wheat and something he expected only a unicorn could taste like. He ran his tongue against Key’s slowly, savoring the other, the unicorn’s tongue gently touching his own with little shy movements that were starting to drive Jonghyun crazy. He broke the kiss before it became too much.

 

Key smiled shyly down at him as they both regained their breaths. Suddenly, the unicorn jumped up and started looking around the field.

 

“What’s wrong Key?” Jonghyun asked sitting up wondering what the unicorn was up to.

 

Key turned around. “There’s a game you humans play. It’s a lover’s game I think. I want to play it?”

 

Lover’s game? They weren’t lovers, but Jonghyun wouldn’t deny playing with the unicorn. It was boring sometimes just watching the horses. “Okay.”

 

Key smiled before running away calling over his shoulder, “Come catch me Jjongie~”

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

 

Sunset came quicker than usual. Jonghyun sat under his usual tree looking at the pinky and orange sky. Key’s head lay in his lap and he stroked the unicorn’s blonde hair perfectly content to just stay this way forever. They had run around the field chasing each other for a while before collapsing under the tree. They’d been in the same position for most of the day and Jonghyun couldn’t feel his legs anymore. He sighed deciding it was time to get up.

 

“Key,” he said softly noticing the unicorn had dozed off.

 

“What?” Key asked annoyed.

 

“I have to put the horses back.”

 

Key slowly stood up and made his way to Juliette. While playing, he had found that Juliette actually preferred just to have Key ride her instead of Jonghyun. He had been a little jealous, but figured it was just because of the unicorn thing.

 

“I’ll ride ahead first,” Key said already leaving the field.

 

Jonghyun side and started to round up the other horses bringing them in one by one.

 

Darkness started to creep up on the opposite horizon just as Jonghyun finished and headed inside. He went up to his room and started undressing to prepare for a shower. He only got his shirt off before Key poked his head out of the secret room.

 

“Jjongie~” he said grinning like a fox.

 

Jonghyun raised a brow and was about to respond when Key disappeared. Curious about what the unicorn was up to, Jonghyun followed. Key lay on the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows in the small room dressed in only one of Jonghyun’s button ups like usual, his hair a bit damp probably from a shower. It wasn’t like this was anything strange to Jonghyun except that the unicorn was in a weird position. He had one leg across the other, bent, and was sitting up slightly looking at him with a haughty smirk.

 

“What are you doing Key?”

 

“Being sexy,” the unicorn answered innocently.

 

Jonghyun wanted to smack himself. Really? Honestly, the unicorn was always sexy. “I can see that, but why?”

 

“So you’ll kiss me.”

 

Jonghyun smirked, walking over to the unicorn and crawling on top of him. Key smiled, looking like a satisfied cat. It amused Jonghyun that even though Key was a unicorn he resembled so many other animals at times. He leaned down and pecked Key. When the unicorn frowned, he tilted his head and kissed the other a little harder, smiling the whole time. Key’s arms came to wrap around his neck and Jonghyun pulled away a little.

 

The unicorn’s eyes were half lidded, so incredibly beautiful and intriguing. The lamp in the room only gave off enough light to imitate the dimming light outside, but even like this, Key was breath taking. Jonghyun’s heart started to beat faster in his chest and everything became a bit hazy as he leaned in to kiss Key again.

 

Jonghyun barely touched the other’s lips with his tongue before Key opened his mouth allowing him entrance and they started the same game as they had on the field, Key’s shy movements driving Jonghyun crazy. However, this time, Jonghyun, didn’t stop when he felt himself grow hard and kissed more. Key’s tongue started moving with his own as the unicorn got use to it, slurping wet noises beginning to fill the room. Jonghyun broke away to let the unicorn breath. He only took a second to stare at Key before delving down and started to kiss at the ivory smooth neck.

 

Key made a strange surprised noise that turned into a moan as Jonghyun started to suck on his neck. Even the unicorn’s skin tasted good, a smooth rich taste on Jonghyun’s tongue. His hands slid down Key’s body and slipped under his shirt, caressing Key’s sides causing the unicorn to shiver. Jonghyun removed one hand and began to undo Key’s shirt, pushing the material aside and kissing across the unicorn’s collar bone and down his sternum.

 

Jonghyun moved away again, looking at the unicorn. Key was breathing hard, but his arms were still trying to hold themselves around Jonghyun’s neck, not pushing away. Jonghyun moved and kissed one of the unicorn’s nubs causing him to gasp. He took it between his teeth, sucking and twisting it and the unicorn began to squirm. He moved one hand down to Key’s naked member finding it hard and began stroking.

 

“J-Jonghyun!” the unicorn yelled, caught by surprised and looked at him through lusty but confused eyes.

 

Jonghyun moved his hands away and stared at the unicorn. His heart was racing. It wasn’t the first time he’d touched someone like this, but it was the first time he’d touched a boy and the first time he’d touched someone he actually wanted to touch. He’d never felt this before, this excitement and nervousness. He wanted to touch Key, but he didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t know if it was okay to do so when he was still so confused and his brain didn’t seem to be working right. Was this love?

 

“Jonghyun?” Key was looking at him with nervous eyes, questioning what he would do next. It made Jonghyun’s heart beat faster.

 

“Let me love you, Key.” He wasn’t confessing that he did love Key, but he wished so hard that he could and maybe he did.

 

The unicorn swallowed before nodding. “Please, please love me.”

 

Jonghyun moved over the unicorn again and kissed him before situating himself between his legs. He didn’t have anything to make this easier, which almost made him decide not to, but all he could hear was Key’s soft noises and his stupid heartbeat. He stuck his finger into his own mouth, coating them thoroughly before pressing one to Key’s whole.

 

The unicorn’s body tinted pink and he wiggled one finger it. He whimpered slightly, but not in pain. Jonghyun guessed it was just uncomfortable. When he was younger he’d tried doing this to himself. He remembered how it had hurt and frowned hoping the unicorn would be okay. He added a second finger and began to stretch. Sekyung had never said anything about it, but girls were a bit different.

 

Key made a painful noise and Jonghyun stopped. He was about to ask if the unicorn was alright, but Key just glared at him and he continued adding a third. He added a fourth just for measure. He’d never gone farther than this. Was he really about to give his not so pure virginity to a unicorn? No, that wasn’t the issue. Was it really okay for him to take Key’s?

 

He undid his pants and moved himself into place and bent over to kiss Key. It was sweet at first, but quickly became hungry. Jonghyun moved his lips to Key’s hear, nipping the ear lobe a bit before whispering, “Can I?”

 

Key only moved his hips in answer. Jonghyun took a breath, readying his nerves and heart, before moving in.

 

It was hot and tight and Jonghyun shook as he tried not to go crazy happy over the pleasurable feeling flowing into him from merely being inside the unicorn. Key had yelped in pain when he entered and was whimpering. Jonghyun looked up and saw tears in Key’s eyes. It made his stomach drop and he suddenly felt disgusted with himself for doing this. He moved up and started to kiss the tears away. Key gave a shuddering sigh and moved his face so he kissed Jonghyun on the cheek.

 

“J-Jjongie, it’s…okay,” he said, voice soft.

 

Jonghyun nodded knowing it actually wasn’t. He pulled out and moved back in, slowly, tenderly. When Key only moaned in pain, he wanted to hate himself.

 

“Stop…”

 

Jonghyun froze at that word.

 

“Stop,” Key repeated, trying to catch his breath. “Stop being such a sissy…move…faster.”

 

He couldn’t help it; Jonghyun chuckled and did as he was told. He moved at his own pace, hoping that it was okay for the unicorn. He started to move deeper and was rewarded with the most erotic noise he’d ever heard as Key moaned, wrapping his legs around Jonghyun’s waist, trying to keep him in that spot. Jonghyun figured he’d hit the right place and adjusted, picking up the pace.

 

“Ah…ah…Jonghyun,” the unicorn moaned, his hips starting to move on their own with Jonghyun’s.

 

It was…fun. Jonghyun wondered if that was weird to say when having sex with someone. He was happy as he moved in sink with Key. It was like they were connected, which he supposed they were, but it felt more permanent. He could feel Key’s heart pulsing through his body and into his own and wondered if Key could feel his own erratic heartbeat. Could Key feel his excitement, his absolute adoration, even his love that he wasn’t sure existed?

 

Jonghyun felt the pooling in his stomach, tighter and hotter than it had ever been when he’d only imagined doing this with his fantasy guy. He moved a hand to stroke Key’s length, not wanting to leave the unicorn unsatisfied. He felt that he wouldn’t move when he came after actually having sex for the first time.

 

“Key, Key, Key,” he chanted. He wished he could say more romantic things, but his lips wouldn’t allow it, just the unicorn’s name.

 

The unicorn didn’t seem to be in a much better state, only moans and half words, most sounding like his name. He felt Key shudder under him and then tighten around his length as the unicorn came without a warning. Jonghyun groaned. He didn’t think there could be anymore pleasure, but he was on edge now. He came as well, spilling into Key.

 

After taking a couple breaths to regain himself, Jonghyun pulled out. He both wanted to laugh and cry when he saw the pool of his come flow out of the unicorn. He’d just tainted a unicorn, but he felt happy about this, too, not in a dirty perverted way. He couldn’t really explain it.

 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulled down, lying on the unicorn.

 

“Jonghyun, I love you,” Key said. His voice sounded a bit sad, no, more like he was trying not to cry.

 

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the unicorn’s waist and made the lay on their sides so he could hold him close. “Key, please, stay with me.”

 

It was a selfish thing to say, but a part of him knew he needed the unicorn, and not only to heal his emotional scars.

 


	17. One

**Chapter 17: One**

 

 

Jonghyun woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure why. It was possible that Taemin had made too much noise sneaking out to meet Minho. Perhaps the uncomfortableness of the hard floor had finally gotten to him. Maybe it was the fact his left arm was stuck beneath the unicorn’s body and had fallen asleep. Whatever it was, Jonghyun didn’t care. The bulb in the lamp had gone out and left them in complete darkness. He groaned and decided he should move them back to his bed.

 

Carefully, Jonghyun reached around so he could pick Key up, being careful not to wake the unicorn. He blushed when all he felt was smooth naked skin, memories of what they had done before falling asleep coming back to him. He shook them away as he brought Key down the rickety small steps to his main room and set the unicorn down on the bed. Jonghyun sighed and took a couple steps back planning on climbing onto the bed next to Key but stopped taking look at the sleeping naked unicorn.

 

There wasn’t much light streaming in through Jonghyun’s window. The moon was only a crescent outside, but it was enough light to make key’s pale naked skin glow and the gold in his hair sparkle. He looked like an angel or a fairy, something ethereal, which Jonghyun supposed he was. There were a couple of small blemishes on Key’s skin and Jonghyun’s mouth twitched in a smile when he realized they were hickeys from him, but even so, the unicorn was ridiculously beautiful.  

 

Jonghyun’s heart started to beat faster just by looking at Key and he jumped. His fingers twitched and he suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore. Without a second thought, Jonghyun turned to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers and a pencil and dug in his drawer, trying to stay as quiet as possible, until he found a flashlight. Jonghyun went to Key’s side of the bed and bent over him. He ghosted a free hand over his face and chest and legs almost as if memorizing the other form. His hand ran back up and he pressed it against Key’s cheek before bending down and kissing the unicorn softly, putting his bow shaped lips into memory as well.

 

Jonghyun made his way into his secret room and turned on the flashlight. He plopped down onto the blankets and pillows he’d still yet to pick up and started littering the paper around him. He stared at the blank white pages drawing Key’s moonlit body onto them with his mind, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, he picked up his pencil and began to outline Key’s body in words, beautiful long words. Occasionally, he tapped his pencil or hummed a bit to find a note and he’d write it under certain letters or words with little signs. It wasn’t until he was halfway done that Jonghyun realized what he was righting.

 

This was a love song. Jonghyun moved his pencil away from the paper and stared at it as if the marked up sheets were one of his uncle’s bulls gone mad and headed toward him at full charge. He snapped out of it and started scanning the page, tapping his pencil to the rhythm to make sure he wasn’t wrong. No, the tune and words were happy and hopeful and thankful, they filled his heart with a fluffy light feeling and made him smile. He’d felt as if he’d committed the gravest sin.

 

A love song. How had he allowed himself to write such a thing? It was Key’s fault. That unicorn was making him mushy and soft. He frowned at the papers, lifting his pencil to mark out his work, but stopped. He remembered last night and all the feelings the song expressed were tenfold in him with only thoughts. He put his pencil down and sighed then crumpled up the papers.

 

This song was no good. If he was doomed to write a love song about a unicorn, he would make it the best love song ever written. Sadly beautiful, just like Key. He would put everything he wouldn’t allow himself to admit into this song. He would sing it for Key because after last night, the unicorn deserved something. Jonghyun didn’t think a simple song was even close enough to what Key deserved, that returning his love wouldn’t even be half of what the unicorn deserved, but it was something. At least a love song was something he could give the unicorn without question; it was something Key could literally hold.

 

Jonghyun sighed, not really understanding why he was letting himself break his usual work flow and write something like this. Was he in love with the unicorn? Maybe if he wrote how he felt on paper, he would find out. 

 

Into morning, Jonghyun wrote using the early morning light when his flashlight died to write. He’d never been so obsessed with a song before. Unlike the other ones he’d stayed up nights to write, this one wasn’t just to get his mind off the past; it wasn’t a reflection of the hurt he felt. Honestly, Jonghyun thought this was his best song so far, which pissed him off a bit. Yet, he continued writing it.  

 

Jonghyun felt half dead as he walked back down to his main room clutching the papers with his song in hand. He had planned on leaving the sheets on the desk, but the sun was already high enough to wake up to and his feet led him straight to Key. He flopped down on the bed, pages flying around them and stared at the unicorn’s still sleeping face until he finally dozed off with a smile on his face.          

 

A love song for a unicorn, he was hopeless.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Something was hurting Jonghyun’s arm. He groaned and tried to move away, falling back into sleep when the hurting stopped. It started up again almost right away.

 

“Jonghyun, Jonghyun, wake up.”

 

Jonghyun groaned. “Five more minutes.”

 

“Five more minutes and you won’t get a morning kiss.”

Jonghyun frowned before turning around and sitting up, eyes still closed. “I’m up, now give me my kiss.”

 

Key limbed into Jonghyun’s lap and kissed each of Jonghyun’s eyelids before pecking his lips softly. “Good morning, Jjongie~.”

 

Jonghyun hummed, the sound of Key’s voice making shivers rack through his body. He wrapped his arms around Key’s waist and puckered his lips saying he wanted more of a kiss. Key laughed and leaned in again. They kissed, not roughly, but with passion. Jonghyun let the unicorn push him down onto the bed, groaning softly with Key’s rear came in contact with his morning problem. Key moved away, smiling lazily down at Jonghyun. Jonghyun opened his eyes and smiled back up at the unicorn before frowning.

 

“Key, your hair’s different.”

 

The unicorn’s eyes widened and he looked nervous for a second before smiling at Jonghyun. “Yeah, I dyed it. Do you like it?”

 

Jonghyun studied Key’s hair. It was still gold, but instead of the rainbow sherbet that used to top it, there were black strips in his bangs. Sure it made Key look sexier in a way, but why was what he was curious about.

 

“I didn’t know unicorns could dye their hair?”

 

Key shrugged. “I do what I want.” He jumped a little on Jonghyun’s lap before climbing off. “Hurry up and get ready, you need to do your chores so you can spend the rest of the day with me.”

 

Jonghyun smiled at the unicorn’s pout and sat up. The unicorn started for the door, seeming to be favoring one leg. Jonghyun shot out his arm toward Key and looked at him nervously. “Hey, you’re okay, right. You’re not in pain?”

 

“In pain?”

 

Jonghyun looked away ashamed. “You know, from last night.”

 

The unicorn went pink and pulled his arm away so he could rub his opposite hand up and down it shyly. “Um, yeah, it’s fine, nothing I can’t deal with.”

 

Jonghyun smiled appreciatively and got up beginning to dress.

 

“Hey, Jonghyun, what’s with all the papers scattered around the room? I didn’t know whether I should throw them away or not, so I didn’t touch them. There’s some on the bed, too.”

 

Jonghyun looked around the room. Either it decided to snow in big square sheets, or someone had made a mess. His eyes widened and he blushed when he remembered he was the one that made the mess. He quickly started gathering the papers quickly before Key could see what was written on them.

 

“What are they?” Key asked picking up a couple.

 

Jonghyun snatched them away and started to organize them on his desk. Key tried to peek over his shoulder, but Jonghyun kept getting on his tip toes to block him.

 

“Jonghyun~,” Key said, voice in Jonghyun’s ear. “Are you trying to hide something from me?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

 

Key wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s middle, lips now ant Jonghyun’s ear, ghosting over the lobe. “Are you sure~ Jjongie~”

 

Jonghyun shivered and knew he lost. He sighed and gathered the papers. “It’s a love song.”

 

Key’s arms dropped from his waist and Jonghyun could feel the shocked look on the unicorn’s face. “You wrote a love song? For who?”

 

“For you,” Jonghyun answered. He knew it would be embarrassing to admit it; he had crows fluttering around his stomach.

 

“You wrote me a love song?”

 

Jonghyun turned around to see the unicorn looking at him with a weird expression as if the unicorn was trying to keep himself from being happy about the fact Jonghyun wrote him a love song. “Yeah.”

 

“Does that mean…” the unicorn trailed off, putting his head down.

 

Jonghyun grit his teeth. Did it? Jonghyun wasn’t sure. “Maybe.”

 

“Okay,” Key said. He was smiling, it wasn’t the happiest smile, but Jonghyun could tell it was sincere.

 

“I’ll let you listen to it when I’m done with my chores, okay.”

 

“You’ll sing it for me?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun started to head out, but didn’t dare look at the unicorn. “Well, it is your song, right?”

 

The unicorn just smiled and followed behind Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun quickly went through his work, ever now and then having to keep Key from sneaking up into the room to read the song.

 

“Yah, Key~ it’s a surprise, wait until later,” Jonghyun would say.

 

The unicorn would only pout as he came back and Jonghyun would have to sustain him with a kiss.

 

Key was basically holding onto the back of his shirt as he walked upstairs to grab his guitar and the papers. He was holding onto his shirt when they got to the stables and mounted Juliette.

 

“Are you really that happy about this?” Jonghyun asked as they trotted to his usual tree in the field.

 

Key nodded his head on Jonghyun’s back.

 

“That other song, the one you sung to capture me that was a song for me, too, right?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun thought for a moment. “Um, not exactly. You inspired it, but I didn’t really write it for you.”

 

Actually, the more Jonghyun thought about it, he wrote that song for himself. He wrote it and gave it that last stanza so he could have some glimpse of an escape from the bittersweet world he’d built for himself.

 

“Oh, well, it was about me at least,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun nodded and stopped at the tree. He got off and helped Key down, taking his guitar from the unicorn’s back he’d let him carry. Key bounced off to the tree and sat down looking at Jonghyun expectantly. Jonghyun went over and sat down beside Key. He brought his guitar out and then laid the sheets of papers in front of him, holding them down with little pebbles.

 

Key moved closer, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking like a little kid as he watched Jonghyun. Jonghyun smiled amused at the unicorn. “Do you really like to hear my music?”

 

The unicorn nodded and gave him the most beautiful smiled ever. “Isn’t it what made me fall in love with you?”

 

Jonghyun’s heart fluttered a bit and he picked up his pick, strumming a few notes before clearing his throat. He gave a quick read through of the words getting a feel of the gratefulness and beauty in them before beginning to play.

 

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun took a big breath at the finish of the song. It was a slightly sad song, but it showed how Jonghyun felt, afraid of everything in the world, but something was telling him to give love a chance. It wasn’t until he was finished singing that he realized how intensely he’d been singing the song. He felt tired and the field was completely silent almost as if even the horses were listening. Juliette was, he could almost see the mare’s eyes wide in surprise of the kind of song he’d just sung. He turned to Key.

 

The unicorn was crying. Jonghyun went into a state of panic at that and got onto his knees. “Are you okay, Key?”

 

Key smiled, but still cried. He nodded.

 

“You’re crying.”

 

“I’m happy,” Key said and lifted his hands to wipe the tears away.

 

Jonghyun grabbed his hand and moved his own to take their place, wiping the unicorn’s tears before cupping his face. “Why are you happy?”

 

“It was beautiful,” Key replied. “Such a beautiful song.”

 

“It’s just beautiful?” Jonghyun asked a bit teasingly.

 

Key’s wet face suddenly became a bit more serious and he looked directly at Jonghyun. “I understand how you feel, Jonghyun, I do even if you don’t. I don’t regret what happened yesterday and I don’t regret falling in love with you.”

 

The statement made Jonghyun’s heartbeat quicken and everything in him seemed to leap up in sudden anticipation. What was this feeling, some sort of excitement? He leaned down and kissed Key lightly. It was a soft kiss and tasted a bit like salt, but Jonghyun shut his eyes anyway and added a bit more pressure.

 

The unicorn lifted his hands to Jonghyun’s wrists and lifted himself to be on the same level as Jonghyun. Jonghyun tilted his head to the side and kissed Key again, just as sweetly. There was some sort of feeling between them that Jonghyun couldn’t understand, didn’t have time to understand as his body moved to press Key slowly back onto the clean grass under the tree. It was a lot like the feeling from last night.

 

Jonghyun hovered over Key, looking down at his beautiful face. The unicorn’s eyes fluttered and he breathe softly and deep. His lips were parted slightly, inviting in the most innocent of ways. Jonghyun took the invitation and leaned down for another kiss, slipping his tongue between the plush pillows. He moved his tongue slowly with Key’s not rushing anything. The other tasted slightly different, a bit darker similar to dark chocolate, a richer flavor. He broke away and left butterfly light kisses against Key’s neck.

 

The unicorn moved his arms above his head and bared more then for Jonghyun. Jonghyun sat up a bit and moved to the hem of the unicorn’s shirt. He lifted it up slightly, watching Key’s expression. The unicorn only looked at him seeming to completely trust whatever Jonghyun was going to do with him. Jonghyun pulled the shirt up Key’s stomach and over his head placing it mindlessly to the side. He touched the unicorn’s stomach, drawing circles with his thumbs before leaning down and kissing it just as lightly as he kissed Key’s neck. The unicorn let out soft laughs every now and then, but made no move to stop Jonghyun or protest. Jonghyun moved his mouth up and kissed each of Key’s nipples causing the unicorn to moan softly. Then he kissed his forehead.

 

Key let out a sigh at that and lifted his hands to begin unbuttoning Jonghyun’s shirt to Jonghyun’s surprise. He didn’t move just watched Key’s slightly nervous face as he went about undoing it. The unicorn’s hands trailed under his shirt when all the buttons were done and began to feel around his abs and chest. Key looked at Jonghyun as he did it. Jonghyun licked his lips and waited a while before sitting up and removing the shirt completely. Key’s hands moved from his chest to his arms, squeezing the muscles that had built there over the years of work on the ranch. When the unicorn’s hands dropped, Jonghyun ran his own hand down key’s chest until he reached the unicorn’s pants. He undid them and slid them off thankful for the lack of pants.

 

“Jjongie,” Key said softly.

 

Jonghyun looked at Key as the unicorn sat up until he was on his knees mirroring Jonghyun’s position. He reached down and unzipped Jonghyun’s pants, reaching into his boxers to pull Jonghyun’s member out. Jonghyun gasped at the sudden touch, not expecting this. He moaned lightly before looking at Key as the unicorn experimentally pumped him, face red. Smiling, Jonghyun removed Key’s hand and wrapped his arms around Key’s waist. He sat back, pulling the unicorn into his lap and reached up to kiss him.

 

Again, a sweet yet passionate kiss and Jonghyun moved one hand to Key’s member, moving it against his own, collecting the precum, surprised that they were both hard when they’d barely done anything but share light kisses. He moved his coated hand in between Key’s cheeks and began stretching the unicorn. Key bucked against Jonghyun lightly as the finger moved inside him, but didn’t whine, even when Jonghyun urged him over his lap, positioning Key over his member and urging him to lower, all he did was give a soft sigh of discomfort.

 

Jonghyun moved slowly up into Key, guiding the unicorn’s hips to do the same. He kissed at his chest, collarbone, and neck until Key gave a frustrated whine and connected their lips. The unicorn started to move faster, riding him and all Jonghyun could do was hold onto one of Key’s hips, moving with him, while he arched and tore up the grass and flowers with his free hand.

 

When the pulling in his stomach became too hot, he lifted his grass filled hand to Key’s neck, covering them both with earth and flowers and he kissed Key hard. He felt the unicorn shiver in his hold and tighten around him before relaxing. He did it again a couple of times before Jonghyun chuckled. He placed his fore head to Key’s and whispered.

 

“Come if you want.”

 

Key shook his head. “Together.”

 

Jonghyun nodded and kissed Key softly. He loved this feeling, being one with the unicorn. He suddenly felt like everything made sense, but he knew when he pulled out everything would just be a jumbled mess again in his head. If only he could stay one with Key forever. The unicorn was like the part of him that had left along with his father those ten years ago.

 

Finally, it became too much and Jonghyun released, feeling the tightness come again around him and Key arched prettily. The unicorn flopped onto him and Jonghyun allowed his weight to make them fall back onto the ground. He held the unicorn to him, not moving out even when Key started to whine about being dirty and about it being embarrassing. He just kissed him to make it up to him and stayed that way until darkness began to ascend over the horizon. 

 

 


	18. Jojo

**Chapter 18: Jojo**

 

 

Jonghyun passed his days in ridiculous bliss with Key – holding the unicorn, kissing the unicorn, embracing him. He was in a state between denial and happiness, taking the unicorn’s ‘I love you’s and returning with only a smile or a kiss. He didn’t want to dig too deep within himself in fear that he might come back with the wrong answer and ruin what they had.

 

In his state of ambivalent thoughts, he became oblivious to his home life. Every morning he’d catch a glimpse of his brother and his fiancé in the living room talking and in Donghae’s bedroom, through the crack of the door at night, cuddling in quiet on his hyung’s bed. When he waved and smiled at them, they’d smile back. Sometimes Key would insist they sat and talked and Jonghyun gave into the unicorn’s demands. And at night when the sound of Taemin sneaking out of the house seemed earlier and louder, he would just chuckle and mumble stuff before dreaming off again.

 

It was no different as he came into the house a few, holding Key’s hand. He had woken up early and taken all the horses to the pasture already, so he had until he had to bring them back free. They had been playing in the field, but Key got bored and the sun started getting hot. They had planned on going straight up to the third floor bathroom and taking a bath together which would probably take up a couple hours and then he would bring the horses back when Key tugged him back.  

 

“Let’s go play with your brother instead. Isn’t he leaving back to school in a few days?” Key said.

 

Jonghyun looked at him confused before peeking into the living room to see Hyukjae and Donghae holding hands talking in hushed tones. He frowned remembering the night the bleach blonde had arrived before shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about that, his chest still tightened with the thoughts even if he thought Hyukjae wasn’t a bad person.

 

“Alright,” Jonghyun agreed and let himself to be dragged into the living room and sat down on the loveseat opposite his hyungs.

 

“Morning, you two,” Donghae said shifting away from his fiancé a little to greet his brother in a happier manner. 

 

“Hey, so you are leaving in a few days?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Donghae sighed. “Yeah, I’m supposed to, wish I could be leaving on better terms thought.”

 

Jonghyun cocked his head confused.

 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae said with a serious tone. “I told you it’s fine. I understand if it’s going to be like that.”

 

“It’s not fine,” Donghae said, voice raising.

 

“Are you talking about uncle?” Jonghyun asked surprised. Actually, when he thought about it, he hadn’t seen their uncle in the past few days. Sometimes that would happen, but he’d at least get a glimpse of him as they passed each other. He hadn’t seen his uncle at all the past few days. “Where as he been?”

 

“Ignoring us,” Donghae answered bitterly. “He’s been heading out earlier and coming back later. I think sometimes he sleeps in his office.”

 

“Really, it’s that bad?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Hyukjae said before Donghae could answer. “Yeah it’s not what we wanted, but at least he didn’t kick us out or denounce Donghae.”

 

Donghae crossed his arms and pouted. “He still could.”

 

“I…didn’t know,” Jonghyun said feeling bitter. Key moved his hand to Jonghyun’s arm and squeezed it. Jonghyun felt a little better, but the bitterness still lingered.

 

Right then, giggles were heard along with shushing noises as two pairs of feet started knocking around the hall. Jonghyun rolled his eyes knowing exactly who had entered. He turned to see his brother giving him the same knowing look and the smirked at the same time.

 

“Yah, Taeminnie, that’s not being sneaky at all,” Donghae yelled.

 

“I can hear your flirting all the way in here,” Jonghyun added.

 

The feet quickened and Taemin walked in followed by Minho, both blushing brightly looking like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar…well, they were kids and who knew where their hands were just then.

 

“W-we weren’t…” Taemin started to stammer embarrassed.

 

Donghae patted the seat beside him. “I already know, Taemin, just come sit and we can all spend sometime together.”

 

Taemin grabbed Minho’s hand and led his boyfriend to the seat, sharing it, though it looked more like he was sitting in Minho’s lap then the sofa.

 

“I’ve gotten caught up with Jinki and Heechul, but you two keep evading me,” Donghae said.

 

“Sorry, we’ve been busy,” Taemin answered.

 

Jonghyun’s brother just gave them both a knowing look. Jonghyun looked away. No one was supposed to know about him and Key, at least not until he knew exactly what he and Key meant.

 

After an hour of chatting, Key got up, offering to make them something to eat. Jonghyun tried to follow him, but Key insisted he stay. Jonghyun sat for a while until he heard Key give a shriek, pots and pans clattering. He turned his head to the hall and made a confused face when he heard heavy foot steps, hurried heavy footsteps. Jonghyun got up planning to see what was wrong only to come face to face with his angry uncle.

 

“U-uncl—” he started, but got cut off as his uncle pushed his aside causing Jonghyun to hit a wall.

 

Key rushed in after him. When he saw Jonghyun groaning, he went over to him. Jonghyun pushed Key behind him protectively both glaring and looking worriedly at his uncle.

 

His uncle stood in the middle of the room looking around until he spotted Taemin.

 

“You, is it true?” Jonghyun’s uncle asked.

 

Taemin looked up at his father with scared eyes from his place next to Minho. Donghae seemed ready to jump between them. Jonghyun watched from the side, his heart beating rapidly. He could feel his throat going dry. 

 

“W-what?” Taemin asked.

 

“One of my late workers came up to me, saying they keep seeing you sneaking out of the house and going into the stables at night. They went and found some stuff up in the loft.”

 

Key grabbed Jonghyun’s hand. He could feel the unicorn’s fear as well.

 

“I’m only going to ask you this once, Taemin,” Jonghyun’s uncle said. “Answer me truthfully. Are you doing things with another guy?”

 

Jonghyun prayed Taemin wouldn’t answer. But to his surprise, the younger boy stood up from the couch.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Taemin wasn’t sure where he found the courage to face his father and tell him the truth. Maybe it wasn’t courage but fear that made him say it. Either way, he stood his ground. Even though his legs were shaking and his heart was going crazy, he stood.

 

His dad shouldn’t have found out, not until Taemin had decided what he was going to do if he did. He hadn’t been careful. It was silly of him to think just because Jinki was okay with it meant he didn’t have to be careful anymore. It was his fault in the end.

 

Taemin kept staring at his father not really looking at the man. He didn’t want to see what his father was thinking by looking at his eyes.

 

“Taemin, you’re my son,” his father started, “this hurts me more than Donghae.”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened. He didn’t understand.

 

Minhosuddenly stood up and started to talk. “Mr. Lee –”

 

Taemin’s father lifted his head, eyes hard, and stared at Minho. “You! It’s you isn’t it?”

 

Taemin screamed when his father suddenly launched at Minho, pushing the tall boy into the opposite wall. “Dad, stop it. Leave him alone!”

 

Jonghyun and Donghae immediately went over to pry his father off. Key grabbed Taemin to keep him from going over there. Taemin didn’t know why this was happening. Sure his dad had yelled when he found out about Donghae and Hyukjae, but why was he so violent now? Taemin thought his father wouldn’t have cared much. Was it wrong for him to be happy about this somewhere in the back of his mind?

 

Donghae and Jonghyun got his dad off Minho, keeping him back. Taemin got free and went to Minho, clinging to him while looking at his dad angrily.

 

“Why did you do that?” he yelled. “You don’t understand, so don’t hurt him, dad!”

 

“You can do better than this Taemin,” his dad said.

 

Do better? Didn’t Taemin already do his best? He stayed in his room studying all day and did chores. He didn’t talk to any of the other boys his age that worked at the ranch. He hadn’t gotten a girl pregnant. And he’d found someone to love, wasn’t that him doing his best?

 

“You do better, dad,” Taemin said back. “Leave us alone.”

 

“Taemin, don’t talk back to me. Your mother didn’t die so that you could live a fruitless life!”

 

Tears sprung to Taemin’s eyes. He never knew his mother. Jonghyun’s aunt acted like his mother most of his life. He knew she died because of him, why had his father have to say something like that; she didn’t have anything to do with this.

 

Taemin let go of Taemin and turned toward the hallway. He walked slowly until he reached the door ignoring the yells of his name from behind. As soon as he was outside, he started to sprint for the stables. He flopped himself into the hay and started to sob.

 

Footsteps sounded into the stables and Taemin pulled himself into a corner. Minho’s face came into view and the older boy plopped himself next to Taemin. Taemin took no time in burying himself into Minho’s chest, crying. Minho  sat back and stroked his hair.

 

It took a while before Taemin’s tears slowed and he could talk. “Why did he have to say something like that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Minho  answered.

 

“Why did he have to push you?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Why did he have to find out right now? We haven’t even decided what we were going to do if he did.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Hearing his boyfriend answer with the same phrase for the third time, Taemin looked up at him. Minhowas looking off into the distances not at anything particular, his face unreadable still stroking Taemin’s hair.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?”

 

Minhomoved his hand away and looked down at Taemin. “Your dad’s right.”

 

Taemin furrowed his brows. “About what?”

 

“You can do better than me.”

 

Taemin laughed. “Hyung, you can’t be serious. You, you’re so strong, you can’t possibly afraid of my dad.”

 

“It’s not your dad I’m afraid of.”

 

“Who then?” Taemin was getting agitated. Minho  wasn’t the type to give up.

 

“My dad.”

 

“What, is it against his beliefs or something, that stuff doesn’t matter,” Taemin said. He had always just figured Siwon was okay with this stuff since it was Minho  who seemed to initiate everything.

 

“That’s not it.”

 

Taemin sat up and looked at his boyfriend angrily. “Then what is it? You’re not making any sense right now.”

 

“It’s dangerous for me to be around you right now.”

 

“What, you’re afraid my dad might punch you? You’re strong, you can take it, hyung. I’ll even let you punch him back,” Taemin said.

 

“I’m not the one in danger, but it’s not good for me to be around you right now. I should have realized it sooner, but I had everything planned already for us,” Minho  said beginning to talk more to himself, leaning back against the fence that held the hay in the stables.

 

“Hyung, what are you saying?” Taemin said. He had a heavy feeling in his chest.

 

Minho  turned to Taemin, eyes completely blank yet serious. “Taemin, let’s not see each other for a while.”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious, why?”

 

“I said, it’s dangerous, my dad.”

 

“Dangerous, dangerous, why is it dangerous?” Taemin asked shaking his head.

 

“I can’t tell you.”

 

“If you can’t tell me, then is it something to where I might not see you again?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Taemin was angry. Not only was his father pissing him off, but now his boyfriend. “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know,” he said and punched Minho’s chest with each chant of the older boy’s repeated answer.

 

Minhograbbed his wrists and looked at Taemin. His face scared Taemin a bit with how serious and desperate he looked.

 

“Let’s not see each other for a while.”

 

Taemin pulled his hands away and stood up. He bit his lip trying to keep himself calm. Why was this happening? He loved Minho, and he was certain Minho  loved him.

 

“You don’t mean this.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually.”

 

For a while? Even though Minhosaid it in weird questioning way with that face, Taemin could only think of one thing. For a while? A while was since they started having sex. Was that it? Minho  couldn’t be a person like that, he was too romantic to be someone like that.

 

“Fine, if it’s like that, let’s just not see each other ever.”

 

“Taemin!”

 

Before Minho  could say anymore, Taemin started running again. He didn’t mean what he said. He knew he was probably blowing everything out of proportion, but he couldn’t deal with this right now.   

 

Maybe Jonghyun was right.

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Jonghyun and Donghae had to keep their uncle back from following after Minho  as the tall boy went after Taemin. It was only his muscles acting on their own holding his uncle back. He was just as shocked as Taemin about what his uncle had said. His uncle never said anything about his aunt, about Taemin’s mother. The only one who had really known her was Heechul and Jinki a little bit, but it still hurt.

 

It hurt just like it hurt to talk about his own mother.

 

Taemin had that kind of tragedy. In a way he had even been the one to cause the tragedy though it wasn’t his fault. Yet, he’d always believed in love and magic. Honestly, Jonghyun wanted his younger cousin to continue believing in that, but those kinds of things being said were what caused a person to loose that belief.

 

His uncle pulled loose of them and headed to his room mumbling about disappointing children and about love. What Jonghyun caught about the last part made him feel sour inside. It was the things he often said to himself as well.

 

Donghae patted Jonghyun’s shoulder. “I’ll keep a watch on him, you go see if you can’t find Taemin.”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. Taemin would be fine, Minhowent with him. They were probably off making love or whatever they called it. “I’m going to my room.”

 

Jonghyun started up the stairs with slow heavy steps. He could hear Key following behind him with quick careful steps, staying a few steps below. Jonghyun’s mind was swirling as he made his way into his room and he flopped himself on the bed facing away from the door. Key came in and stood against a wall, he heard his pants scraping against the bumpy texture of the paint.

 

Everything had been so happy up until then, why did this have to happen? It was probably one of those kids Jonghyun had yelled at for messing with the unicorn that caught Taemin. He should have realized Taemin was being to risking just because he went a year without anyone finding out. He should have taken better care of Taemin. Instead, he’d let himself get swept up in this fairytale.

 

He’d almost let himself fall in love.

 

“Jonghyun,” Key said, voice careful. “Are you okay?”

 

Jonghyun swallowed. He was never okay, hadn’t been for a very long time. “My arm hurts.”

 

“Your arm…Ommo!” the unicorn exclaimed. His quick foot steps told Jonghyun the unicorn was coming to him and he felt the bed lower on one side and Key bent over to inspect his arm.

 

“You’re bleeding, you must have cut yourself,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun just laid there.

 

“Jonghyun?”

 

He waited for Key to leave, to get a bandaged, but jumped when he felt something wet touch his arm. His body shivered when he realized it was Key’s tongue. It was the most inappropriate time for Jonghyun to get turned on and he mentally punished himself. He was attracted to the unicorn and he liked Key, but what was he really doing with him.

 

Key had once said that Jonghyun was hurting Sekyung by not breaking up with her even though they both knew they couldn’t love each other. Wasn’t he doing the same thing with Key? Taking what he wanted of the unicorn’s body and time without giving him a stable word of security, it wasn’t right.

 

Jonghyun turned around and came face to face with a surprised Key, tongue sticking out of his mouth. He smiled seeing the unicorn’s silliness and reached his hand out to caress Key’s cheek. The unicorn turned his head and nuzzled into his hand. His dark eyes looked into Jonghyun’s and he began to move forward. Jonghyun turned again and Key’s lips landed on his cheek.

 

“Jonghyun?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun sat up and brought his knees to his chest. “I can’t, Key.”

 

“You can’t? You can’t, what?” Key asked.

 

“With you, I just can’t.”

 

Key got off the bed. “You can’t fall in love with me?”

 

Jonghyun lifted his head and looked at Key with sorry eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Jonghyun, I said it was fine, I can wait. You don’t have to push yourself.”

 

“No, it’s not fair to you. I’ve already taken advantage of you without saying those words. I need to let you go. How can I set you free?”

 

The unicorn stared at him for a few minutes before looking lost. His face suddenly became angry. “I love you and I don’t regret doing those things with you. Why are you so adamant about getting rid of me?”

 

“Because, it’s not good for you here,” Jonghyun said. “You’re a unicorn, you should be free and happy.”

 

“What’s happy about roaming the woods alone?” Key asked. “You think it’s fun being a unicorn? Sure being free is nice, but I love you and I want to be with you.”

 

“You should find someone else to love,” Jonghyun said. “Please, let me free you.”

 

“Let me heal you!”     

 

Heal him? Jonghyun scoffed. You couldn’t heal the damage he had. He’d let himself get so bitter and so screwed up, didn’t he deserve to be like this? “I don’t want to be healed.”

 

“But you need to be healed. Jonghyun, let me make you happy.”

 

Jonghyun sat there quietly letting his mind run. “Love doesn’t exist. Unicorns don’t exist. At least not in my world.”

 

Jonghyun could hear the hurt even though Key didn’t make a sound.

 

“I-I’ll go finish cooking,” the unicorn said, voice seeming lost and he backed out of the room.

 

Jonghyun sighed and flopped onto his bed. He’d have to get on the computer tomorrow and see how to set Key free. 

 


	19. Please, Don't Go

**Chapter 19: Please, Don’t Go**

 

 

Jonghyun lay in bed. He didn’t know how many times he dozed off, but it always felt like his eyes didn’t stay closed for long. His room was a shade darker every time he’d come back from the slumber of his mind and he knew it had passed dinner. Fleetingly he wondered where Key had gone after finishing cooking. He hadn’t come back to the room; no one had come to the room. Then his thoughts turned blank again.

 

When Jonghyun arose from his bed it was to the sound of footsteps approaching his room. He didn’t get up when the door opened expecting it to be Key. If he looked at the unicorn right then, he felt he’d change his mind. He couldn’t do that, it wasn’t fair.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Jonghyun shot up in bed hearing the quiet pitiful call. He turned to the door, wide eyed as he saw Taemin standing there. The younger boy looked as if he’d been caught in a downpour only without the soaking. His shoulders sagged and his black hair fell into his face. Jonghyun didn’t notice it at first, but he could hear faint sniffling.

 

“Taemin?”

 

His cousin lifted his face and Jonghyun felt his heart break at the tear tracks covering Taemin’s beautiful features. Why was he like this?

 

“Taemin, what’s wrong?”

 

“M…Minho,” Taemin said.

 

“Minho made you cry?” Jonghyun asked. He hoped that wasn’t why Taemin had the air of an abandoned kitten.

 

Taemin nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

“He…” Taemin said sniffling. “He…”Taemin took a big shaky breath, “he broke up with me.”

 

“What!” That couldn’t be right. Who in their right mind would break up with Taemin. The boy was too sweet, too cute, too Taemin to break up with. That was like kicking a fluffy kitten.

 

“Hyung~!” Taemin cried, tears starting up again.

 

Jonghyun held his arms out and Taemin immediately ran to him. He hit Jonghyun’s chest a bit hard, but Jonghyun held in the pain, wrapping his arms around his baby cousin and rocking him slowly.

 

“Shush, shush Taemin, don’t cry. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. Did he actually say ‘Let’s break up’?”

 

Taemin sniffed before pulling his face out of Jonghyun’s chest. “He said…he said ‘let’s not see each other for a while’.”

 

“That’s not exactly breaking up, Taemin,” Jonghyun said. Thinking about what happened that day, it wasn’t weird for any normal guy to say that. But, Minhowasn’t really a normal guy, he was a bit head strong and didn’t like to give up. “Maybe he’s just confused because of your dad. Give him some time to think it over and I’m sure he’ll come back with a great idea that’ll let you guys stay together.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “No hyung, he was serious. He said he’d been thinking about it for a while. For a while, hyung! Do you know what a while was?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. Taemin was becoming hysteric now sitting beside him flailing his arms as tears continued to come down his face. It was a strange thing to see. Taemin hardly ever cried, and he usually stayed pretty cool unless he got excited.

 

“Sex! We’ve been having sex for a while!” Taemin yelled and Jonghyun grimaced. It was even weirder to hear crude words from that baby face.

 

“Taemin, Minho’s definitely not that kind of guy,” Jonghyun said. At least, he hoped he wasn’t. He’d only known Minho  for a year, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he didn’t know him at all. All he knew about the taller boy was a brief outline of his life before coming here and that he was absolutely enthralled by Taemin.

 

“That’s what I thought, too. Why else would he say that, though?”

 

Jonghyun didn’t have an answer. “Did he say anything else?”

 

Taemin bit his lip. “That it was dangerous. For us to be together, it’s dangerous.”

 

Dangerous? “Why?”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Something about his dad, I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“If his dad doesn’t approve, I’m sure he knew that from the beginning,” Jonghyun said.

 

Taemin suddenly went silent. Jonghyun stared at him as Taemin moved his hand to begin playing with Jonghyun’s sheet.

 

“Hyung, I think you might be right.”

 

“Right about what?”

 

“Love,” Taemin said then looked at him, smiling sadly. “It doesn’t exist right? I’ve just been fooling myself, right? You knew that I’d end up like this, right?”

 

Jonghyun stared horrified at his younger cousin. It was all true what Taemin said, at least to him. He knew one day Taemin would be here in his room crying on his shoulder, but wasn’t that to be expected of all relationships. Love had up and downs, right? Why was Taemin saying these things, though? Jonghyun was the gray days and rainy skies and Taemin was supposed to be the sunshine and rainbows. If Taemin gave up on fairytales and love wouldn’t the world flood?

 

Taemin laughed, a low dark laugh, one Jonghyun had never heard from him before and it scared the older.

 

“I’ll just be like you, hyung.”

 

No. Jonghyun suddenly jumped up and pushed Taemin down on the bed. The younger gave a startled cry and looked up at his cousin scared. Jonghyun wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making right then, it probably was something to receive that reaction. He felt all desperate and angry inside as he held tight to Taemin’s shoulder and shook the other into the mattress as he hovered over him.

 

“No, Taemin, don’t ever be like me!” he yelled into his cousin’s face. “Don’t ever, ever, ever say that. Do you understand me?”

 

“Hyung, stop,” Taemin cried out. “It hurts~.”

 

“Tell me you understand!” Jonghyun yelled and shook Taemin more.

 

“I understand, I understand. Get off me hyung,” Taemin pleaded. Tears were starting to escape from his eyes again.

 

Jonghyun moved away from Taemin horrified with himself. He moved to the end of the bed and brought his knees to his chest. Images of Key were starting to flash through his head and his chest clenched.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Jonghyun lifted his head.

 

“You’re crying hyung.”

 

Yeah, his cheeks did feel a little wet. “You’re crying, too.”

 

“That’s because you were yelling and shaking me.”

 

“Sorry,” Jonghyun said and started to wipe his face off.

 

Taemin crawled over to him and hugged Jonghyun. “Hyung.”

 

“Taemin, please don’t ever give up on love,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Hyung why are you saying this?”

 

“Just promise me Taemin. You and Minhowill be okay because you love each other, so promise me,” Jonghyun said.

 

Taemin nodded into his shoulder. “I promise hyung. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of that. I still love Minho.”

 

Jonghyun patted his head. “I know, I know. Want to sleep with me tonight?”

 

Taemin nodded and Jonghyun positioned them in the bed, holding his cousin. From where he laid, he could just make out the portrait of his family in the moonlit night. In the dark light, his father’s shadow casted across the photo made it look like he was actually standing there with them. He looked toward the door. Where was Key sleeping tonight?

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Taemin kept crying on and off until everything else in the night was still. Jonghyun guessed it was after midnightwhen his eyes fluttered closed only to reopen as someone barged into his room, door slamming against the wall. Jonghyun shot up in bed, Taemin did, too, only a bit more tired and disoriented, still half asleep.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Jonghyun looked surprised by the hysteric appearance of Minho  in his room. “Minho, what in the world are you doing?”

 

Taemin wiped his face, getting the sleepiness out of it before glaring at his exish boyfriend. “Minho~ go away~!”

 

Minho  ignored Taemin and approached the bed. “Hyung, did you fight with Key?”

 

“What are you talking about? You shouldn’t be here,” Jonghyun said. He actually felt angry with the tall boy now that he saw him after having to comfort Taemin.

 

“Please hyung, answer me.”

 

“N-not really,” Jonghyun said. He wouldn’t really call that a fight.

 

Minho  clenched his fist to his side and bit his lip as if trying to decide how to say something. “I wasn’t going to ask you this because I didn’t think it mattered at the moment, but, did you sleep with Key, hyung?”

 

Jonghyun got out of bed and stood in front of Minho. “What does that matter to you? You made Taemin cry, I don’t want to see you right now.”

 

Minho’s eyes flicked over to Taemin on the bed. He looked guilty and it made Jonghyun want to hit him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but this is important. Please, tell me if you slept with him.”

 

“It’s none of your business,” Jonghyun said, face hard. Why was Minhoso worried about Key? Was he in love with Key? Was that why he broke up with Taemin? He really wanted to hit him now.

 

“His hair was black.”

 

Jonghyun was confused. “Yeah, and? He dyed it.”

 

“Unicorns don’t dye their hair.”

 

Jonghyun froze. Minho  knew Key was a unicorn?

 

The taller boy continued. “Unicorns don’t dye their hair. That color in his hair was the transformation of his alicorn when he turned into human. It’s black now.”

 

“And?” Why did Minho  know about this stuff?

 

“Unicorns are the purest creatures. The magic from their horn flows through their veins and gives them immortality in exchange for that purity. If they kill something or have sex, the flow stops and all the magic travels directly to their horn and can’t be regenerated; it turns black.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known that. Why didn’t Key tell him that?

 

“Minho  hyung, why do you know all of this?” Taemin asked getting up from the bed as well to stand next to Jonghyun.

 

“I’m sorry Taemin, I guess it was too late,” Minho  said.

 

“Minho, tell me right now what you’re talking about!” Taemin yelled.

 

Jonghyun was surprised to see Minho  flinch at that.

 

“My dad doesn’t preach a religion really…he’s a hunter. Their groups called the Black Horn. They hunt unicorns,” Minho  explained.

 

Jonghyun barely had time to process what Minho  was saying before Taemin suddenly threw his fist forward and punched Minho  in the face. The taller boy stumbled back before falling on his butt holding his face.

 

“You idiot! You couldn’t have told me about this before?”

 

“I’m sorry Taemin…I didn’t think it would matter until now. I always thought my dad was crazy, unicorns couldn’t really exist. It wasn’t until you showed me that picture that I realized you were right about Key being a unicorn,” Minhosaid.

 

Jonghyun turned to Taemin. “You knew about Key?”

 

“Not really, I just thought he had to be a unicorn because you wouldn’t be falling in love with just anyone,” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun felt like an idiot. Had he been that obvious to everyone but himself. He turned back to Minho. The taller boy was picking himself up. “Are you a hunter, too?”

 

Minho  looked away. “Not by choice. My father taught me everything, but like I said, I thought he was just crazy. Sulli doesn’t know any of this, he wanted her to be one hundred percent pure, to be the maiden, but I guess this particular unicorn has a different taste in purity.”

 

Jonghyun frowned at that taking offense.

 

Minho  continued. “My dad moved us here because he heard there were sightings of a strange horse on the opposite hill. Unicorns often like to go back to the place they were born if they’re the roaming type, I’m guessing Key was probably born in a village that use to be there.” Minhoturned to Taemin. “That picture you showed me, my dad had been looking for that for a long time. I didn’t tell him about it, but he started asking me about Key. I figured they’d met so he must be in the clear so I told him what he looked like…I probably said too much, but I was too happy that day.”

 

Taemin and Minhoshared a glance and Jonghyun could guess what exactly made Minho  so happy that he couldn’t hold his tongue.

 

“Why are you saying this now?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I went home just now, Sulli wasn’t there so I went to ask my dad. He said he’d sent her here with Amber. He had chains and other stuff and there were the other guys he’d picked up from the village to be part of Black Horn as well as some from other places. He’s going to hunt Key.”

 

Jonghyun’s knees felt weak. He suddenly collapsed to the ground.

 

“Hyung!” Taemin yelled and pulled him back up shakily.

 

“Key’s not here, is he?” Minho  asked, voice dark and it scared Jonghyun.

 

“What…” Jonghyun tried to say, but he couldn’t get the words out, his throat felt so dry. “What are they going to do to him?”

 

“Take his horn.”

 

“Why didn’t you stop him, hyung?” Taemin asked. “He’s your dad, you could talk him out of it.”

 

“I can’t do that, he forced me to train for this, you don’t know what that was like. I was luckily enough to get away before he told me I had to help. Besides, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything without you guys anyways.”

 

“Why?” Taemin asked.

 

Minho  looked down at Jonghyun. “In order to save Key, we need his master.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Why was it like this? If Jonghyun had known this would happen, he wouldn’t have made that stupid bridle. He had just wanted to let the unicorn free, that’s all he ever wanted. Now he’d put him in even more danger. But, then again, if he’d known this, he probably would still have done the same thing. The only difference was, he would have kept Key safe, he wouldn’t have fought with him, and he wouldn’t have taken advantage of him. Why did everything go wrong?

 

Jonghyun looked at Minho. “What do I have to do?”

 

“We need to find Key.”

 

Jonghyun nodded and stood started for the door only to run into another body. He fell back on his butt.

 

“Oh, sorry Jonghyun, have you seen Taemin?”

 

Jonghyun looked up seeing Jinki in front of him. He turned his head toward Taemin and Minho  and Jinki followed.

 

“Oh, there you are. I was worried because you didn’t come to the room? Where you with Minho?”

 

Taemin bit his lip and shook his head. “No, I wasn’t.”

 

Jinki looked between them. “What happened?”

 

Jonghyun stood up. “Nothing, hyung, we’re in a bit of a hurry, have you seen Key?”

 

“Key? I haven’t seen him since he finished cooking and went to the pasture to bring the horses in. He said you weren’t feeling good so he was doing it for you. I went to check before bed to make sure he did it okay and all the horses were there. I haven’t seen him since. Isn’t he here?” Jinki answered.

 

“Did you see him at all in the house?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“No…doesn’t he only to go the kitchen and up here?” Jinki asked.

 

Jonghyun cursed under his breath before turning to Minho. “Is there a possibility your dad has him?”

 

“Yes, if he stayed outside…we should check here first,” Minhoanswered.

 

Jinki looked at them confused. “What’s going on?”

 

 “Keeping it simple,” Taemin said. “Minho’s dad’s a unicorn hunter and Key’s a unicorn.”

 

“A unicorn! I thought he was just your secret lover from Seoul,” Jinki said.

 

“Well, I lied,” Jonghyun said then looked at his cousin weird. “I never said he was my lover.”

 

“He was limping…the same way Taemin does,” Jinki answered.

 

Minho  and Jonghyun both looked surprised.

 

“Oh, well, he’s the unicorn we caught. I saved him, but kind of captured him at the same time,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Why is he in danger now?”

 

Jonghyun frowned. “Because we had sex. I don’t know, let Minhoexplain it to you later, we have to find Key.”

 

“Okay, how about we each take a floor and you look in the stables,” Jinki offered.

 

Jonghyun nodded and started down the stairs looking into the rooms he passed until he reached the kitchen. There was still food on the stove which meant Key hadn’t come back in after bring the horses to the stables. He went directly to the stables and started looking around. He looked in the loft first. The hay was a bit mussed which probably meant Key was there, but it didn’t look like he’d had a struggle when leaving. He started looking in the stables, but didn’t find anything a miss. Then he looked at the horses.

 

Each one of the horses was staring at him. At least it seemed like they were. It unnerved Jonghyun. They looked like they were judging him or urging him. He wasn’t really sure what to make of their expressions. He walked to the last stall where Juliette was and reached out a hand to stroke her, but she only whinnied and moved away.

 

“Juliette, girl, what’s wrong?”

 

The horse gave him a look as if saying ‘you know what’s wrong’. He did know.

 

“You guys are like this because you know something happened to Key? Will you tell me what happened to him?” Jonghyun asked his horse.

 

The mare looked at him apprehensively.

 

“Please girl, I need to find him. Do you know where he went?”

 

Juliette seemed to think before whinnying. Jonghyun tried to decipher what the horse meant. She kept throwing her head to the side and stamping. Jonghyun looked to the side but only saw the fence where the unicorn had been captured in. Jonghyun’s feet started moving him toward it. 

 

It was pitch dark outside. Jonghyun squinted at the ground. It was mostly covered by grass, but there were a few dirt patches and Jonghyun could barely make out the star shape that was on the bottom of Key’s favorite pair of boots. They had heels that lifted Key up so that his perfect round globe was showed off more. Jonghyun remembered these shoes spending most of his time staring at the butt and the ground when Key turned to look at him so as not to get caught.

 

He followed the foot prints all the way to the fence. He looked inside the fenced area which was mostly dirt, but didn’t see any stars from the light the moon cast. Jonghyun started walking around the fence to see if there was any sign of Key.  He stopped at the fence door, something glinting silver buried in the dirt.

 

Quickly, Jonghyun went over to it and knelt down. He pulled out the silver thing and held it up to the moon to see it better. It was circular with a horse in it. A strange looking horse. On closer inspection, Jonghyun saw hooks that looked like they could hold a jewel – a triangular shaped jewel. Was this supposed to be a unicorn? Where had he seen this before?

 

Jonghyun heard yelling from behind him. He turned around and saw Taemin, Minho, and Jinki coming out of the house, Jonghyun went and met them halfway.

 

“Did you find Key?” Jonghyun asked.

 

All three shook their heads.

 

“I guess that means you didn’t find him either?” Taemin asked.

 

Jonghyun shook his head and held out the circle jewel piece he’d found. “I found this. It looks familiar.”

 

Minho took it from him. “It’s my dad’s.”


	20. Amigo

**Chapter 20: Amigo**

 

 

“It’s my dad’s.”

 

Jonghyun looked at the taller boy then at the little metal piece. Now that he looked at it, it did look familiar. He hadn’t often had contact with Siwon, but he did remember the priest was always wearing a pin. The metal piece looked a bit like a pin.

 

“That’s the pin your dad wears,” Taemin said then made a horrified face. “Did he come and steal Key?”

 

Minho  shook his head and dug around one of his pockets pulling out an identical pin, except this one wasn’t missing the little jewel. Jonghyun looked at it and noticed it was a unicorn, a unicorn with a black horn.

 

“It’s not just a pin. It’s the Black Horn’s crest. Everyone that joins gets one, I have one. Probably a couple of people that work here are part of it. I don’t go to the meetings, so I don’t know,” Minho  explained.

 

“Why don’t you go to the meetings?” Jinki asked.

 

Minho  looked at him before looking over to Taemin and back at the pins. “I go to a few when I’m forced, but usually I leave the house at that time and just walk around.”

 

“You mean our dates, our dates were just so you wouldn’t have to go play with your father and his weird followers?” Taemin asked getting angry.

 

“No, Taemin~ that’s not it!”

 

“What do you mean that’s not it? Wasn’t I just convenient to you? That’s why you wanted to break up, right?”

 

“Taemin, I didn’t want to break up!”

 

“Wait, you guys broke up?” Jinki asked and started to glare at Minho.

 

Seeing Jinki angry was never good, Jonghyun knew his older cousin could be scary when mad in contrary to his usual happy carefree mood. They didn’t have time for this though.

 

“Yah!” he yelled and turned to Minhoand Taemin. “You two, fix your lover’s spat later. Jinki, go all protective big brother after we find Key. We really, really need to find him.”

 

The three looked at him and nodded.

 

“Sorry hyung,” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun just nodded and turned to Minho, starting to jump on the balls of his heels eagerly. “What do we do now?”

 

“Well, I think they probably just got a hold of him, hyung. I still see people looking around, so they haven’t all been called in yet.”

 

Jonghyun looked around but didn’t see anyone. “There’s no one there.”

 

Minhostarted looking around. “There are, you just can’t see them because they’re hiding, but there’s less now. We need to leave quickly.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“The church,” Minhoanswered. “My dad didn’t renovate it the way people thought he would, he built an underground area for Black Horn.”

 

“That door!”

 

Jonghyun looked to Taemin. “What?”

 

“I went to the church when Donghae arrived. I started just walking around and I noticed all the unicorn crests and there was a big door with a huge crest on it. I opened it, but I didn’t go in because your dad almost caught me. Then I started walking around and I found that picture.”

 

“The picture Minhowas talking about earlier?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Taemin nodded.

 

“Can I see it?”

 

His younger cousin started digging in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture. Jonghyun took it and his breath caught. It was a slightly old picture of two unicorns. There was a large one with a dark colored horn, probably black, and a smaller unicorn behind it. Jonghyun immediately recognized the smaller unicorn as Key, eyes slatted the same way, but they were much younger and scared eyes. The expression in those eyes, Jonghyun never wanted to see again.

 

Jonghyun held the photo tight in his hand, he could feel his eyes watering as he looked up at them. “We need to find Key.”

 

They nodded and Minho  led the way to the stables. “We’ll need to take a back path. I usually use it to sneak out. It’ll take a bit longer, but we’ll have enough time because it’ll take longer before they’ve got the ceremony ready and my dad will probably go looking for me before he starts.”

 

“Why are we going to the stables?” Jinki asked.

 

“The path takes about an hour by foot, and I’ll have to go ahead after a while. We’ll get there quicker this way and the horses already know something bad’s going to happen,” Minhosaid walking into the stables and headed straight to his horse. The black stallion whinnied impatiently as Minhobridled him and brought the horse out.

 

Jonghyun went to get Juliette and Jinki Ttakbam.

 

“Taemin don’t take here.”

 

Jonghyun turned his head to see Taemin about to bridle his mare, but Minhowas holding his wrist.

 

Taemin pulled his wrist away. “Why not?”

 

“She’s pregnant, so it’s dangerous for her,” Minhosaid.

 

Taemin pouted. “I’m not riding with you.”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Minhostarted.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “Taemin, quite fighting with your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not—”

 

“Go ride with Jinki,” Jonghyun said.

 

Jinki reached out a hand for his little brother and Taemin let himself be led to Jinki’s horse. Jonghyun mounted Juliette and trotted out to where Minho  was waiting.

 

“You guys ready?” Minho  asked.

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Let’s go get Key.”

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Minho  led them around the building that led to the more deserted parts of the ranch’s forest. Jonghyun kept himself between Minho  and Jinki’s horses and Juliette’s white and gray splattered body showed more in the dark than Ttakbam’s dark chestnut and Flame’s midnightblack. He also stayed like that as a referee incase Taemin decided to start a fight again with his boyfriend.

 

Jonghyun refused to refer to Minho  as Taemin’s ex-boyfriend. Taemin had confessed to still being I love with the older boy and Minho  could tell just by what had happened since Minho  walked into his room that night that Minho  hadn’t had bad intentions when he said they shouldn’t see each other for a while. It was because of this, because or Key. Because of Jonghyun.

 

If only Jonghyun hadn’t yelled at Key, said those things, they could have protected him, sent him off with Donghae and Hyukjae so he could be safe in Seoul. If only Jonghyun had been stronger than he wouldn’t have needed to feel those things. If he had been stronger, he could have felt those things.

 

They reached the forest and Minhomoved to the front, leading them through the trees. Jonghyun looked around the area, everything was in outline, minimal light getting through the thickness of the spring branches. As they move farther in, it only got darker.

 

“Hyung, it’s dark,” Taemin said, voice uneasy.

 

“Don’t talk, don’t even whisper,” Minho  said.

 

Jonghyun thought Taemin might back talk or something, but was glad when his younger cousin stilled his tongue. Juliette started making small noises and Jonghyun patted her neck sending her telepathic thoughts that he hoped she could hear. ‘Shh, it’s alright girl.’ ‘We’ll find Key and then you’ll have your favorite rider back.’ ‘I won’t let anything bad happen to you.’ She didn’t seem very comforted, but the mare calmed down.

 

Jonghyun hissed when he felt a branch scratch him. He heard Taemin and Jinki hiss behind him as well. Another onslaught of braches followed and Jonghyun glared into the dark then at Minho’s back. The branches didn’t seem to be bothering the taller boy and he guessed Minho  was either use to it or made out of stone.

 

Jonghyun leaned down close to Juliette’s neck as to avoid the branches and continued to follow Minho. He could hear small sounds from creatures skittering through the trees and across the ground. It irked him even though he figured most were harmless and the horses didn’t seemed so bothered by them. Then he thought of Key.

 

The unicorn had said he spent his nights sleeping with the squirrels, under the sky. Did some nights he sleep in places like this, pitch black where anything could hide. Humans would be terrified, but Key wasn’t human. Key was a unicorn and only human would dare hurt a unicorn. Didn’t that mean Key was safer in the woods on his own. Well, he wasn’t safe now.

 

Minhostopped after what Jonghyun guessed to be fifteen minutes of quickly trotting through pitch black darkness. Jonghyun guessed Minho  hand turned a bit as Juliette shifted beneath him.

 

“I’m going to split here. Taemin said he knew where the door is. I’ll make sure no one’s in the church area so you guys can come in, my dad won’t expect it, he didn’t exactly tell me who the unicorn was only that they were going out to hunt one so he won’t think of a rescue team. I don’t know exactly where Key is, I’ll try to find you guys. If I’m not there, there’s a door just inside the big door with weapons. The pass code is JinRi, Sulli’s name before the adoption, grab what you think you can handle.”

 

“Wait, why do we need weapons?” Jinki asked.

 

“You might, you might not; I’m not sure how crazy my dad’s group can get if we take the unicorn from them.”

 

“Minho, why exactly do they want Key anyways?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“They’re called Black Horn for a reason. My dad planned on a unicorn falling for Sulli and hopefully Sulli would fall for it as well. They’d have sex and the unicorn’s horn would turn black. All there power travels straight to that horn when they’re no longer innocent. It’s easier to remove their horn when their magic isn’t flowing through their blood stream…but removing the horn pretty much kills them.”

 

Taemin gasped and Jonghyun wanted to much something. They couldn’t kill Key, that was against the law…but Key wasn’t human.

 

“How are they going to get Key’s horn? I haven’t seen his unicorn body since I put the bridle on him.”

 

Jonghyun wanted to see the look on Minho’s face when the taller boy answered.

 

“It seems Key hasn’t been telling you everything.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It’s not for me to say, but I need to hurry. Wait five minutes before following. Follow quickly, the horses will know where to go.”

 

Before Jonghyun could say anymore, Minho  was already galloping away. Jonghyun frowned and turned to his cousins. “So, who’s going to count for us?”

 

There was silence again, not even animals moved around the forest. All Jonghyun could hear was his breathing and his heart. He couldn’t even tell if Juliette was there other than he could feel his horse underneath him.

 

Suddenly Jinki said, only loudly for them to hear, “ 5…58, 59, 60. Five minutes, let’s go.”

 

Jonghyun gathered Juliette’s reigns and slicked them lightly against her neck. The runt of a horse he loved so much seemed almost like a prized race horse as she rand through the forest on a determined path Jonghyun knew the mare had never been on. He could hear Jinki’s horse following behind just as quickly. Jonghyun could only see black and a few outlines of branches here and there. His eyes started watering and he closed them and pictured Key.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

They stopped the horses at the edge of the woods as soon as the church came into sight. Jonghyun dismounted and tied Juliette to a tree a bit away from Jinki’s horse in the case that something happened to one of the horses, they’d still have the other more chances then not. Jonghyun hoped nothing like that would happen. Juliette was probably his best friend no matter how silly that sounded and Jonghyun knew Jinki had a special place for his own horse. He tried looking around for Minho’s horse, but figured since it was Minho’s horse, Flame would be allowed to hide in the opened without threat.

 

Jonghyun patted Juliette’s head and whispered reassuring words into her ear that flicked at his face in annoyance. He kissed her head softly and walked back to where Taemin and Jinki were waiting. They looked around a tree seeing a few guys in normal clothing walking into the church, a couple Jonghyun recognized from the ranch. The only thing that made them suspicious was the little silver pins that glittered off their shirts.

 

“When should we head in there?” Taemin asked.

 

“When the last one goes in,” Jinki answered. It’s really late now, so I doubt anyone would say anything.

 

Jonghyun watched the people going in and a thought came to him. “You know, I bet it was one of them that tattled on you, Taemin.”

 

“Hyung, I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, no, hear me out. Don’t you think it’s odd that this is happening on the same night that that happened. Or maybe Siwon ssi knew.”

 

“Did you guys get married in the church, probably had your honeymoon there, too,” Jinki added.

 

Even in the dim light of night, Jonghyun could make out Taemin’s blush.

 

“H-hyung!”

 

“You two got married,” Jonghyun chuckled. “Oh wow, then you guys can’t just break up like that, you have to go get a divorce and stuff, so work it out.”

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said a bit sadly. Jonghyun ruffled his hair.

 

“Look, that was the last one, lets wait a bit before going in,” Jinki said.

 

The three boys stared at the church. Jonghyun started counting the seconds. When five minutes had passed again, Jonghyun started out from behind the tree.

 

“Shouldn’t we wait longer,” Taemin asked as he followed behind with his brother.

 

“No, Key needs us.”

 

They walked quietly and quickly to the church front doors keeping to the darker areas. Jonghyun stepped up, jiggling one of the church door’s handles and finding it unlocked.

 

“Guess Siwon ssi doesn’t really care if anyone steals something,” Jonghyun said and walked in first. All the lights were on, but no one was in sight. Jonghyun lifted a hand and ushered Taemin in front of them, keeping his hands on his younger cousin’s shoulders.

 

“Am I showing the way?” Taemin asked.

 

“You said you knew,” Jonghyun said. He turned and looked at Jinki. “Hyung hands on my shoulder.”

 

Jinki did as told and they walked like a train down one of the halls of the church.

 

“Hyung, why are we walking like this?” Taemin asked.

 

“Because, um,” Jonghyun started not really sure why himself just that it made him feel a bit better, skinship and all. “Because I said so. Where’s the door?”

 

Taemin pointed to another hall. “Down there.”

 

Jonghyun kept his eyes ahead. As they entered the indicated hall, Jonghyun started to notice the little unicorn circle  things that matched the pins on the doors. He wished he would have come to the church before, it all looked so suspicious.

 

“We’re here,” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun looked up to see a big medallion version of the pin on a door with a big black jewel encrusted as its horn. Jonghyun let go of Taemin’s shoulder and the younger boy started feeling around the circle, pushing on the little nubs that decorated it. He heard a clicking sound and the door cracked open. Jinki moved past them both and opened it, looking inside before stepping in. Jonghyun followed after, keeping a hold on Taemin’s wrist.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened at what they saw inside. The walls were made out of black marble with lanterns lighting the halls. To one side was a door and Jonghyun went over to it.

 

“Looks like Minho’s not here,” Jinki said. “What should we do.”

 

Jonghyun opened the door and started to laugh a bit at all the weapons he found inside. They were mainly mid-evil looking weapons with a few guns and high-tech devices along with some fancy knives. “Hey guys, come look.”

 

The other two boys walked over. Taemin awed. “There’s so many.”

 

“Well, since Minho’s not here,” Jonghyun said and reached out for a pretty knife that had a belt, looping it around his waist and stepping aside for the other two. “Take your pick.”

 

“But hyung,” Taemin started to protest, but Jinki moved past him and picked up a small hand gun.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Taemin asked. Jonghyun was a little surprised his older cousin would just start picking up weapons.

 

“Heechul hyung taught me how to use a gun before. This one’s filled with tranquilizers, it won’t kill anyone. Minhodid say to take a weapon.”

 

Taemin nodded and picked up a bar looking thing. “I think it’s a tazer.”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “You’ll find out when you use it. What else did Minhosay?”

 

“I don’t really remember, I think we should find him though,” Jinki answered and started down the hall followed by Taemin. Jonghyun closed the door and followed too.

 

It felt like they were going down. Down, down, down into the earth on a slow incline and it made Jonghyun feel a bit dizzy. There weren’t anymore doors as they walked, but there was a curve in the hall. Jonghyun felt sleepy, his eyes fluttering shut. He couldn’t believe himself really, wanting to sleep at a time like this, but he couldn’t help it. He was only able to stay up because every time he opened his eyes, he saw Key.

 

“I’m sleepy, hyung,” Taemin said.

 

“Me too,” Jonghyun admitted.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, we’re almost…well, I didn’t expect that,” Jinki said.

 

Jonghyun looked up. The hall was split into two.

 

“What do we do now, hyung?” Taemin asked.

 

Jonghyun peaked into each hall then turned to his cousins. “We split up.”

 

“Hyung, we can’t do that.”

 

“Yes we can, we have to,” Jonghyun said and looked back at the  halls. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath moving his finger back and forth. Which one, which one, which hall was Key down? He snapped his eyes opened and saw which one his finger was pointing at and smiled a bit. “Guys, I’m taking this one and finding Key, you two take the other one to Minho.”

 

“Hyung wait!”

 

“Jonghyun!”

 

Jonghyun did wait, he quickly started to run down his chosen all. His heart began beating quicker. Was it weird that he could just feel that Key was down here. He hoped his instincts weren’t wrong. He needed to see Key, needed to apologize, needed to tell him so much, so much that he wasn’t even sure what he was going to tell him. As he ran he didn’t bother to look at the chains hanging from the ceiling, the bars that began to replace the walls until he came to the end, a circular area with what looked like cells.

“A dungeon?” he thought out loud.

 

He heard a moan and turned his head, eyes widening. In one of the cells laid a blonde in one of skinny jeans and one of his plaid shirts.

 

“Key!”

 

 


	21. Lucifer

  **Chapter 21: Lucifer**

 

 

“What do we do now?” Taemin asked after Jonghyun had disappeared down the one hall.

 

Jinki sighed and turned to the other hall. “Do what he said. Let’s go find Minho.”

 

Taemin nodded and followed after his brother. This hall looked the same as the one they’d been going down, but the longer they walked, the more spread out the lanterns became. It was darker and Taemin felt uneasy. He grabbed onto the back of his brother’s shirt so as not to loose him.

 

“Taemin?” Jinki asked turning his head.

 

“I’m fine hyung.”

 

Jinki gave him a reassuring smile and began walking again. Taemin paused, hearing something. He gave a small surprised help when he was jerked forward by his hold on his brother’s shirt and tugged on it to get his brother to stop.

 

Jinki turned all the way around. “What is it, Taemin?”

 

Taemin didn’t say anything. He looked foreword into the dimly lit hall and turned back to look down the other end. He’d heard something. He scrunched his eyes trying to hear it again but there was only the sound of their breathing.

 

“I guess I was just hearing things,” Taemin said and grabbed his brother’s hand, leading down the hall this time.

 

“Taemin.”

 

Taemin stopped, hearing his name, and turned to his brother. “What is it, hyung?”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Jinki answered.

 

Taemin looked around again. He could hear it, like footsteps, familiar footsteps.

 

“Taemin.”

 

The voice calling his was low and quiet, but brought a familiar warm chill through out his body.

 

“Someone’s coming,” Jinki said hearing the foot steps as well.

 

“It’s Minho,” Taemin answered. Even if Taemin was angry with the taller boy, he could recognize him anywhere.

 

“Minho?”

 

Taemin nodded and called out to him in the same manner. “Hyung…Minhohyung.”

 

The footsteps got louder and Minho  suddenly appeared from around one of the pillars supporting the marble walls. Taemin jumped a bit at his appearance. He wasn’t wearing the usual button up and jeans. Minho  was dressed in a white shirt with a black silk scarf, his Black Horn pin on it with black complicated looking pants. Taemin found this look on his hyung attractive, but also a bit scary, but he really shouldn’t be thinking like that, he was still mad at the older.

 

Minho  approached them, eyes darting around. “Where’s Jonghyun hyung?”

 

“You weren’t there so we started walking and there were two halls, so we split up,” Taemin explained pulling Jinki along so they met Minho  half way. “What took you so long?”

 

Minho  sighed. “Sorry, I ran into my father and he made me change for the ceremony. Seems they really do have Key. I haven’t seen him, but if hyung went the other way, he’ll com across him.”

 

“Then we should go to him,” Taemin said starting to turn around.

 

Minho  grabbed his wrist. “Not that way, Taemin.”

 

“But—”

 

Minho  looked at Jinki. “We need to go this way, it’s quicker.”

 

Jinki nodded and followed after Minho. Taemin tried to pull his wrist away, but Minho  wouldn’t let go of it.

 

Taemin didn’t know what to do. He was stressed with Key being kidnapped, Key being a unicorn, his brother in love with a unicorn. He was stressed with Minho  not telling him about this, but he supposed Minho  really did think nothing of his father’s beliefs until it became a reality. And if what Jonghyun said and it was this whole unicorn business that made Minho  want to break it off, at least for a bit, then could Taemin really blame him? Yes, yes he could, because Taemin wasn’t a maiden, he was a boy, too. He could handle himself, he thought Minhoknew that.

 

Taemin finally pulled his wrist from Minho’s grip. He watched Minho’s expression and saw his face fall a bit. Taemin slipped his hand into Minho’s, letting himself be pulled along that way, willingly. He was a guy after all.

 

Chattering started filtering down the hall. Taemin walked a bit behind Minho  when he caught sight of people dressed similarly to Minho, only without the silk scarf and they’re pants weren’t as cool looking and they wore black masks over their mouths.

 

Minho  pulled them off course of the hall. There was a door a bit before the people and Minholed them through. It was pitch black and Taemin kept his hold on Minho’s hand, feeling Jinki holding onto the back of his shirt. They finally stopped at a slate of metal with holes in it that filtered light through. Taemin peaked out one of the holes and gasped.

 

Below them was a circular arena like structure. In the middle was a slanted table with cuffs as if for placing a person on it. A circle was drawn around the table with those English letters that Taemin didn’t understand written around it. Behind the table was a statue of a unicorn  with a door behind it.

 

“It’s just like my dream.”

 

“Taemin what are you talking about?” Jinki asked.

 

Taemin turned to his brother and pulled him so Jinki could look out as well. “I had a dream that night, this was it. “I had a dream about this, a nightmare.”

It really was all suspicious. He should have been more careful, he shouldn’t have been so naïve.

 

The sound of a click pulled Taemin out of his self beating and he turned to Minho, eyes widening. “Hyung, what are you doing?”

 

Minho  had a cross bow held up to one of the holes, a pile of arrows in a holder now strapped to his back. “Getting ready.”

 

“Ready for what?”

 

Minho  looked at Taemin, eyes serious. “This is my job. I’m supposed to take care of anyone that tries to mess up my dad’s plans.”

 

Taemin suddenly felt his stomach drop. “Hyung…you’re not going to kill Jonghyun are you?”

 

Minho  looked surprised? “No! I don’t care about my father’s plans, but I’ve got to at least set this up so it looks like I’m doing my work and if I have to, I’ll shoot my dad.”

 

Taemin gasped. “You can’t kill your dad!”

 

“I said, shoot, Taemin, not kill. I’m not going to let my father hurt a unicorn, especially one Jonghyun hyung’s the master of. Hyung needs that unicorn.”

 

Jinki moved between them and brought the gun he’d barrowed to one of the holes. “Hey, this is a pretty good spot.”

 

“Hyung, you can use a gun?”

 

Jinki shrugged. “Heechul taught me. Anyways, when are we going to go get Jonghyun?”

 

Minho  looked out one of the holes. “Shit, we’re a bit late for that.”

 

Taemin looked out of the hole to see what Minhowas talking about. From the door behind the statue, two men were dragging out a struggling blonde.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“Key!”

 

Jonghyun ran over to the cell, gripping the bars and looking in. Lying on the floor, beautiful face covered in dirt and scrunched up in pain, was the unicorn.

 

“Key!” Jonghyun exclaimed again, rattling the bars.

 

The unicorn blinked a few times. “J-…Master?”

 

“Key, oh man, Key, are you alright?”

 

The unicorn groaned again and started sitting up. “What happened?”

 

“How am I supposed to know. Apparently you got kidnapped or something?”

 

Key was sitting up now, looking around the cell he was in. He lifted a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes and looked around again. He groaned. “I remember now.”

 

“Key, what happened to you?”

 

“I…I was walking around. I wanted to see the place where they had me penned up. Some guy came along and I thought he was hitting on me. I didn’t like it, but then he started talking about the unicorn you guy’s captures, me, and I started freaking out. He had a gun, I thought he shot me,” Key explained.

 

Jonghyun felt his heart clench at that. His poor Key. Was he even allowed  to say that after what he’d done to the unicorn so far?

 

“It was a tranquilizer.”

 

“I know that now,” the unicorn said, a little of his usual pridefulness in his voice and it made Jonghyun smile a bit.

 

“I’m sorry Key,” Jonghyun said.

 

The unicorn looked at him surprised. “For what?”

 

“For what I said. I didn’t mean any of it, Key. You are real, you’re very real in my world, I’m sorry,” Jonghyun said. He could feel tears in his eyes. Why was he such a cry baby?

 

“Why are you telling me this now?”

 

Jonghyun was surprised by the harshness in Key’s voice. “You scared the shit out of me, Key, I’m still scared. Minho  came and told us his dad was a unicorn hunter, that he was getting ready to hunt you tonight. That fight earlier with my uncle, I’m sure that was set up by Siwon ssi. It was all a big misunderstanding.”

 

“I’m in a cell, Jonghyun, it’s more than a big misunderstanding. I should have known that’s what that dark smell on Minho  was. I probably could have figured it out if I’d ever gotten close enough to here,” Key said.

 

“I’m sorry Key, I didn’t mean to get you into this mess. I should have taken better care of you, I should have let you go free, I should have – ”

 

“Jonghyun, would you shut up already. It’s not like I haven’t been in this situation before.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Well, I wasn’t dragged unconscious into an underground cell, but hunters came after me and my dad once. We got away from them, but, well…it was almost his time to go anyways,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun stared at Key in the cell. He seemed to be talking just fine now, but Jonghyun could see the shakiness in his eyes. “Key, I’m going to get you out of here, okay. I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

 

“And how do you expect to do that. You got a Key for this place, I don’t think they’d be stupid enough to keep it unlocked.”

 

Jonghyun looked around. He couldn’t see any keys. He pulled out his knife, planning on prying it opened.

 

“Where’d you get the knife?” Key asked.

 

“Minho. He went off to stall his dad and Taemin and Jinki went to meet him,” Jonghyun said.

 

“You let Taemin come!” the unicorn said sounding about ready to scold Jonghyun.

 

“Hey, he’s a guy and old enough. Plus, I doubt Minho  would let anything happen to him. Now let’s see how good this lock is—oh.”

 

Jonghyun had barely placed the knife into the lock to pry it opened when there was a click and it opened.

 

“I take it back, they are dumb enough to leave it unlocked,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun fiddled with the cell door a bit before swinging it opened and entered the cell. He looked at Key, smiling in victory before rushing over to him, kneeling on the ground to bring Key into his arms.

 

“J-Jonghyun, what are you doing?”

 

“Holding you. I was scared, okay, really scared,” Jonghyun said and pulled back a little. He cupped Key’s face in his hands and stared. Why was he so beautiful? Jonghyun moved his lips to Key’s, kissing him softly.

 

The unicorn seemed a bit resistant at first, but kissed back, shyly and sweetly and desperately. Jonghyun reluctantly pulled back a few inches.

 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here. I’m sure Jinki and Taemin are safe by now, and they have weapons. I need to get you out,” Jonghyun said. He felt a little bad thinking about leaving without his cousins, but it would be dangerous keeping Key in here for too long.

 

He stood up and grabbed Key’s hand, leading them out of the cell. Jonghyun looked around as he carefully walked back up the hall he’d come down. When he reached the main hall, he suddenly felt dizzy. Was it because he hadn’t slept yet? No, Taemin had felt sleepy in the main hall as well.

 

“Jonghyun, are you okay?” Key asked.

 

“No, I think there’s some kind of gas here. It wasn’t this strong when I first came through,” Jonghyun said. The hall had a smell like essence. They didn’t lock doors, they didn’t leave guards, but they filled the main hall with gas, Jonghyun wanted to laugh, but only felt more tired. He needed to get out.

 

“Hey, I see someone in the main hall!”

 

Shit, maybe they did have guards. Jonghyun pulled Key along with him quicker, covering his mouth. He turned just for a second to see two guys in white shirts and black leather pants with a unicorn pin and black masks following after them. He wasn’t going to make it, was he?

 

“Jonghyun!”

 

He heard Key call his name, but his vision was already going black. Why was he so weak? For not believing in love, this is what he got? Jonghyun kept his hand tight on Key’s as he felt himself fall.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

“Welcome comrades to the night you all have been waiting for. We have finally captured the ever allusive unicorn, but not just any unicorn, but the rare black horned unicorn.”

 

Jonghyun felt his eyes flutter opened when clapping and hollering filtered into his groggy mind. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some kind of arena and there were a bunch of guys in black masks. Well, not a bunch, but maybe two classrooms full. Jonghyun looked toward the center of the arena and his heart started to beat faster. Tied down to a slanted table was Key. He was trashing and growling like some wild animal and Jonghyun could see scratches on his face. It angered him and he almost jumped up, but he felt something around his wrist. He kept perfectly still as he took in his own state. His wrists were tied as well as his legs. He didn’t have anything covering his mouth, but he could sense people on either side of him, probably guards. He’d have to wait before making a move even if it pained him to see Key like that.

 

“This isn’t any creature though, the black horned unicorn is the purest creature to have committed a sin.” Jonghyun looked around and saw Siwon on a pedestal beside Key talking. He glared at the older man.

 

“And this particular creature has committed quite the sin. Observe his master.”

 

Jonghyun felt himself being man handled and tried his best to feign sleep, but it was hard when they were grabbing his hair and forcing his face so everyone could see.

 

“Many of you know this boy, Kim Jonghyun, the ranch man of this town’s youngest nephew. Kim Jonghyun, the boy that dates this town’s fairest maiden, Shin Sekyung.”

 

Jonghyun wanted to roll his eyes at the fairest maiden part. Sekyung was pretty, but Jonghyun knew she wasn’t a maiden. Some of the men in the audience started mumbling things about his girlfriend. Jonghyun suddenly felt bad for her.

 

“Yes, yes, but what people don’t know, is Kim Jonghyun is a unicorn master. And quite a perverted one, too, I might add. These black streaks in this creature’s hair show that his innocence is gone, he didn’t kill, he committed a graver sin. This unicorn’s sin is that of sleeping with his male master.”

 

The audience gasped and murmured and a couple said something about killing. Jonghyun wanted to hit Siwon, using their country’s and town’s bias against homosexuality to get people on his side. Siwon must know his own adopted son was gay for the cute little Taemin, or maybe he would forgive that particular ‘sin’ because it had helped him.

 

“However, we can help this poor creature, we can send him back to the plains he came from to live once again with his family without the shame of his black horn. And in that way he can help us as well. Once again we were lucky to have his master follow the unicorn here. We must remove the unicorn’s horn and remove it, but in order to do that, the unicorn must be in great despair. You two, bring the boy forward and punish the master for his sins.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes opened right away at that. He was being dragged to the front of the table where Key was. He didn’t know what to do. What were they going to do? Siwon couldn’t be thinking about killing him, could he?

 

“Jonghyun! Jonghyun, wake up you pabo~,” Key yelled. “If you dare touch him I’ll kill you all, I’ll freaking rip all your heads off, no killing rule be damned, I’ll do it!”

 

“Shut up you filthy creature!”

 

Jonghyun’s head shot up when he heard the sound of skin slapping across skin. Key’s head was turned to the side and Siwon’s hand was lowering. Jonghyun’s body finally caught up to his brain and he started thrashing in the men’s hold.

 

“How dare you hit him!”

 

“Jonghyun!” Key yelled, tears coming to his eyes seeing Jonghyun awake.

 

“Shit, he’s been awake this whole time,” one of the men holding him said. The other man kicked him in the side and Jonghyun groaned at the pain.

 

“Yah! Don’t touch him!” Key yelled.

 

“Someone, shut the unicorn up,” Siwon yelled.

 

The men holding him kept kicking Jonghyun. He tried to fight them off, put he literally had his hands tied. He just tried to move away to lessen the damage and stared at Key as someone else brought over a silk scarf to wrap around his mouth, muffling the unicorn’s threats and yells to leave him alone.

 

Siwon picked up a book and started reading flipping through it, studying it, before grinning. Jonghyun watched him as he came over to Key and stroked the unicorn’s cheek. Jonghyun was about to yell at him, but one of the men kicked his gut and he fell over coughing. And then there was a cold blade to his throat.

 

“It seems you don’t care as much for him as I thought you did,” Siwon said. “Don’t you love him, won’t you cry, seeing someone hurt the man you’ve fallen in love with.”

 

The words Siwon said were quiet, but Jonghyun could here it.

 

“Won’t you cry if the one that loves you dies?”

 

Jonghyun’s heart clenched as Key met his eyes. The unicorn’s eyes were so sad when they looked at his.

 

“Oh, so he doesn’t love you, he was just taking advantage of you. Then I’ll do you a favor and get rid of the man that’s hurt you,” Siwon said, and snapped his fingers.

 

The knife left Jonghyun’s throat and Jonghyun sighed until he felt it against his side, in his side, buried into the skin there. He screamed in pain and heard Key’s muffled echo.

 

“Why are you so sad, unicorn, he doesn’t love you, right. Come now, isn’t watching him die much better than watching him leave with someone else? Ah, there we go, tears,” Siwon said.

 

Jonghyun looked up through his pain and saw Siwon take a clothe and wipe the unicorn’s eyes. He went back to his book. Siwon started reading some words Jonghyun didn’t understand and the ring around the unicorn started to light up. Siwon dropped the cloth onto the ring and Key arched.

 

The scarf around Key’s mouth couldn’t muffle the unicorn’s screams. He arched as if in pain as the black strands of hair in Key’s bangs began to twist together and his body flashed between human and animal form. Jonghyun watched in horror. Why, what was happening. Jonghyun wanted to go help Key, but he was just as trapped and hurt as the unicorn. What could he do to make this stop?

 

Siwon walked over to Jonghyun and grabbed his hair, making him look up into the older man’s face. “I should thank you, Kim Jonghyun. I would have had to do much worst to my daughter before that unicorn would have given me the right tears, she would have fallen in love with him too easily. It’s good that you’re just as heartless as that father of yours I hear about.”

 

Heartless…he was heartless?

 

Jonghyun licked his lips. His throat felt dry from the pain, but he had to try. “I llham.”

 

“What was that?” Siwon asked and then laughed and got up.

 

Jonghyun coughed and licked his lips again, shifting his wait so that he was kneeling the best he could. He lifted his head and tried to catch Key’s eyes. The minute their gazes connected, Jonghyun tried again.

 

“Kibum, I love you!”

 


	22. Quasimodo

**Chapter 22: Quasimodo**

                            

 

 

“Kibum, I love you!”            

 

Jonghyun was surprised by his own words, how they came out with so much power. He really did love the unicorn, he always had. This creature wasn’t a unicorn, he was an angel. If only Jonghyun hadn’t been so stubborn and realized this sooner. Key was the only person he could ever love.

 

“Key, I love you, so don’t let them hurt you,” he said again.

 

The unicorn was still convulsing, his horn trying to recollect itself, but he looked at Jonghyun the whole time. Jonghyun needed to do something, but he didn’t know what. His side hurt and he couldn’t really move. All he could do was talk.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you. Please Key, don’t let them hurt you, I need you. I don’t want to live like this anymore,” Jonghyun said.

 

Tears started down Key’s face, his eyes in crescents of happiness though Jonghyun could still see he was in pain.

 

“Shut up, would you,” one of the guards said and kicked Jonghyun in the side.

 

Jonghyun fell over with a groan. He could feel blood collecting on his shirt from his stab wound. Was he going to die? If Key died, then he supposed it’d be okay for him to die as well.

 

No, wait, he didn’t want to die yet, he wanted to hold Key and tell him he loved him properly. He wanted to hear Key respond with an ‘I love you, too’. He wanted to catch Taemin and Minhoin the middle of lovemaking again and make his younger cousin blush. He wanted to go to his brother’s wedding in America. He wanted to see Jinki and Heechul find girlfriends. He wanted to watch Amber walk down the aisle in a white wedding dress.

 

Jonghyun didn’t want to spend every day brooding in the field playing mournful songs. He wanted to be happy again, so neither of them could die.

 

Just as Jonghyun started to get up, something flew by his head. His eyes widened and he followed it finding an arrow embedded in one of the wood pillars that held up the underground arena.

 

Jonghyun turned his head toward where he thought the arrow had come from only to have another one fly by. Then there was a loud crash and a big grate like thing fell from the back wall, Minho, Taemin, and Jinki jumping down from it. Jonghyun barely had a thought that they surely did like showy entrances before the arena went crazy.

 

“Minho, what are you doing?” Siwon yelled, walking from his spot beside Key with hasty steps, right past Jonghyun. If Jonghyun’s legs weren’t tied, he would have tripped him.

 

Minho  had a crossbow in his hands, held ready to shoot. He pointed it at his father. “Dad, you’re a lunatic, I can’t let you do this, it’s murder.”

 

Siwon glared at his son. “What are you talking about boy. I saved you from an orphanage, and this is how you repay me? You’re going to turn your back on me, what about your sister?”

 

“Sulli’s not here, and you’re never going to touch either of us again. I thank you for taking us in, but you’ve gone too far now,” Minhosaid then looked behind him toward Taemin. “Untie your cousin, Taemin.”

 

Jonghyun looked at his younger cousin thankfully as the boy came over and pulled out a small knife, quickly cutting his ties. Jinki held a gun out at anyone that’d approach them. Once loose, Jonghyun stood up and tried to approach Key only to have a line of other guys block his way.

 

“Get out of my way,” Jonghyun said.

 

Siwon laughed. “No, you’re too late, any time now, that unicorn’ll be mine. I’ll take his horn.”

 

“And do what, dad?”

 

Siwon turned to Minhoand smiled. “Well, of course, I’ll let him free of his sins.”

 

“Bullshit,” Minhosaid then smirked and turned to the confused members of the congregation, the people Jonghyun noticed seemed to be from their town. “Half of the guys here don’t know what you’ll really do. If you remove that unicorn’s horn, he’ll die. He’ll die and then you’ll use the horn and try to become some sort of wizard or something, make and elixir of life. It won’t work, dad. Only a unicorn can use it to heal, so all your preaching and lying to the towns people here about how getting the unicorn’s black horn will cure all illnesses, it won’t and you know that.”

 

Siwon started to laugh. “Idiot son, why did you have to go open your big mouth?”

 

Suddenly, Siwon pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Minho. Jonghyun was about to yell, but Taemin was faster. The younger boy pulled out the rod he’d take from the weapon cabinet. Turned out it was a tazer as the moment he smacked it against Siwon’s wrist, the ‘pastor’ fell to the ground convulsing before going limp.

 

“Don’t you dare pull a gun on my boyfriend, you stupid, stupid man,” Taemin said and kicked Siwon harmlessly a couple times before getting pulled away by Minho  who was holding the crossbow at the rest of Siwon’s followers. Jonghyun saw him smiling a bit though.

 

Jonghyun moved and grabbed Siwon’s gun pointing it at the line blocking him from Key. “Move aside.”

 

The guys were reluctant, so Jonghyun cocked the gun, pointing it. One of them reached for their side and Jonghyun pointed the gun at them. “Let me through, your leader’s already down. If you don’t want to be part of a murder, let me through.”

 

One of the guys laughed. “No one would find you.”

 

Jonghyun smirked. “I’m not and idiot, I sent a text to my girlfriend before coming down here. If I go missing you’ll have her dad on you all.” It was a lie, but he had to say something. If he hadn’t been in such a hurry to find Key, he might have actually thought to text Sekyung, she’d be the only person to notice he was missing from all the people in town.

 

The guys looked nervous and stepped aside. Jonghyun hurried past them, holding the gun at them before going over to Key. The unicorn was slumped over, held up only by the cuffs holding him in place. The black strands of his hair were twisted together, but there was no sign of a horn. It seemed whatever magical spell had been going on stopped when Siwon passed out.

 

“Key, Key,” Jonghyun said urgently, cupping the unicorn’s face in his hands. Key looked at him tiredly, his eyes smiling. Jonghyun smiled back and untied the clothe they’d put over his mouth only to cover his lips with his own.

 

The unicorn gave a muffled sound and Jonghyun pulled away.

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

“Oh, Key, I’m so sorry,” Jonghyun said stroking his cheek. “Are you okay?”

 

The unicorn nodded. “I managed to fight it. The guy forgot he had to take the bridle off if he wanted it to work right.”

 

Jonghyun looked down at the gold chain Key wore around his neck, letting a finger slide against the gold. “Oh.”

 

“Jonghyun, I want out of here,” Key said. He looked scared and about to cry.

 

Jonghyun nodded and looked at the cuffs holding him. He pecked Key’s lips once before pulling the gun out and aiming it. He shot at the cuffs, but they only bent he sighed and looked around. He saw Siwon’s unconscious body and a ring of keys there. He went over, grabbing them before coming back and trying each key in Key’s locks finally getting the undone. Immediately, the unicorn fell into Jonghyun’s arms, holding him tight. Jonghyun held onto Key as well, kissing his neck, his cheek. He was just happy to have the unicorn back in his arms. He groaned.

 

“Oh, you’re hurt, I need to heal it,” Key said lightly touching the spot where Jonghyun was stabbed.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, it’s fine for now. We need to get out of here.”

 

Key looked worried, but nodded and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand.

 

“Minho, let’s split,” Jonghyun said.

 

Minhoturned to them and nodded, still holding Taemin around his waist as the younger boy glared at everyone holding the tazer threateningly. If they’d been in a different situation, Jonghyun would have found it comical. Well, he still found it funny, but the few unconscious bodies around the two younger boys proved Taemin wasn’t just being cute.

 

Jinki was off a little ways, holding his tranquilizer gun at the few towns’ people that’d joined that seemed confused. When he saw Key was free, he walked backwards over to them.

 

“What do we do about them?” Jinki asked.

 

“We can’t let them know that Key really was a unicorn, he didn’t change so can we make them think otherwise?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Minho  nodded and approached the people. “I’m sorry you all had to experience this. My father tricked you all into thinking that unicorn’s actually existed, I believed him as well, but as you can see, this younger boy didn’t change. I know we live in a society that believes people of the same sex can’t love each other, but that’s no reason to kill them for it. Besides, there’s no proof other than that these two love each other. Don’t you all love your best friends and family? Wouldn’t you express all you could to them if someone was hurting them?”

 

The people started to murmur to each other.

 

“Please forget any of this ever happened. Kim Jonghyun was stabbed and this guy was almost killed with whatever drugs my father put in him before bringing him out here. We could all be in big trouble with the law, so go home and pray,” Minho  said.

 

The people nodded and loitered about, Minhoquickly led them away, keeping eye out for anyone that might stop them. When they were in the hallway, he gave handed them all a mask. “Put these on, they’ll gas has stopped, but the main hall’s filled with a sleeping gas, the only weapon my dad really uses to keep people from finding any of this.”

 

They walked out, Jonghyun starting to feel his wound getting the better of him, and Jinki and Key helped support him as they walked out of the church, the sun beginning to rise over the horizon.

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

Jinki had helped take Jonghyun over to his horse with Key. Taemin would have gone with them only Minho  hadn’t let go of his waist since he’d tazered his dad. Now he was stuck riding in front of Minho  on Flame. When he thought about it, Taemin felt embarrassed about his actions. He’d tazered a pastor, well a fake pastor, but still the guy was older than him and his boyfriend’s father. And the he’d kicked he’d called Minho  his boyfriend.

 

Well, he was his boyfriend, at least Taemin hoped Minho  would for give him for saying he didn’t want to see him ever again. He just wished Minho  would have told him sooner, but he couldn’t really be mad. Minho  could have died, they could have all died. Taemin loved Minho  too much to let someone shoot him. If anyone was going to shoot Minho, it’d be Taemin because Minho  had already promised himself to Taemin in the church that day.

 

Suddenly, Minho  started laughing. The deep rumble against Taemin’s back surprised him and he turned to look at the older boy.

 

“What are you laughing at, hyung?”

 

“You,” Minho  answered and Taemin pouted.

 

“What’s so funny about me?”

 

“You tazered my dad,” Minho  said sounding like that was the funniest thing in the world.

 

Taemin looked away ashamed. “Sorry.”

 

Minho’s arm around his waist tightened. “Don’t be sorry Taemin, I’m happy you protected me.”

 

“What, you didn’t think I could?” Taemin asked getting agitated, too much stress from the night putting him on edge.

 

“That’s not it, I’ve just never see you like that, it was cute.”

 

“Cute! How is tazering a bunch of people cute?”

 

Minho shook his head. “No, no, you’re always cute, it was cool, you looked adorably manly, like an angry kitten.”

 

“I am an angry kitten,” Taemin said playing with Flame’s mane hair. The horse didn’t seem to mine when Taemin tugged a bit too hard.

 

Taemin felt Minho  bury his face in his hair. “It made me feel special, and you called me your boyfriend.”

 

“Well, aren’t you?” Taemin said tugging more on Flame’s hair. The horse gave him a warning look and Taemin let his mane go.

 

“I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“I am mad at you, but I still love you,” Taemin answered. They were finally on his dad’s land and Minho  kicked at Flame’s sides, making the black stallion gallop until they reached the stables.

 

Taemin felt unsure as Minho  got off the horse and helped him down as well and went about putting Flame back into his stable all in silence. Taemin went over to his Lasco – the mare excited to see the black stallion as well as her master, whinnied – looking at Minhothrough the corner of his eye the whole time. He also felt a familiar nervousness.

 

When Minho  was done, he came over and wrapped his arms around Taemin, back hugging him and kissed the back of his neck. Taemin shivered at the contact, the contact he’d missed even though it hadn’t been even a day since he’d been without it. He turned in Minho’s arms and wrapped his hands around his neck, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Minho  leaned down and pecked his lips.

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Taemin, I really didn’t think it’d be a big deal. I’m thankful to that man for giving Sulli  and me a home, but I planned on us leaving here together, going to Seoul, I was only thinking about you.”

 

Taemin smiled a bit, resting his head against Minho’s shoulder. “I know, I know, it wasn’t important until now, but you still should have told me.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Taemin trailed his finger along Minho’s color bone and slid it down the silk black scarf. “You looked cool.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“With the arrows and fighting and stuff, you looked cool, like a knight in one of the fairytales,” Taemin admitted then rubbed his nose against Minho’s neck. “It was a big turn on.”

 

“Was it?”

 

Taemin nodded.

 

Minho chuckled and moved his lips to Taemin’s ear. “But I don’t want a fairytale.”

 

Taemin looked at Minho  not understanding what the elder was saying. Weren’t they making up? “Why not, it ends happily ever after.”

 

“I don’t want our love story to end,” Minho said.

 

Taemin just stared at Minho  before a bit smiled crossed his face and he laughed, heart filling up. He slapped Minho’s shoulder a bit, happy. “You’re embarrassing.”

 

“I love you,” Minho  said and held Taemin tighter.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Minho  moved away, but held onto Taemin’s hand, leading him into the house and up the stairs. Taemin followed as he was led into his shared room with Jinki the older boy wasn’t there, but Taemin didn’t even think about that as Minhotwirled him into the room before pushing him into his bed. Taemin’s heart started to beat fast as Minhocrawled over him and attacked his lips.

 

Taemin kept perfectly still on his bed other than to kiss Minho  back. His tongue slid along Minho’s lips molding together. Heat rushed through his body. If Taemin couldn’t ever have sex again, he’d be content with just kissing Minhofor eternity.

 

Their lips parted and Minho’s hand lifted Taemin’s shirt over his head, Taemin quickly unbuttoning the white dress shirt and slipping it off Minho’s shoulder. He pulled Minho  back down for more kisses by the silk scarf that soon slid from his neck as well as they started grinding against each other.

 

Taemin moaned, wanting more. He wanted to feel his boyfriend, his ‘husband’ by prayer and promise. Nothing felt wrong when he was like this in Minho’s arms, when he could feel Minho  as part of himself. He tugged impatiently at Minhoridiculously difficult yet sexy pants.

 

The older boy quickly got rid of his pants along with any other offending clothes between the both of them and positioned himself between Taemin’s legs. Taemin reached behind his head under his pillow and pulled out a bottle he used since they’re first time when homework was frustrating and Minho  was busy. He handed it to Minhoa bit shyly. Minhoonly smiled sweetly and started to prepare him.

 

It was the first time they were doing it on a bed. Taemin laughed a bit to himself during that impatient time while Minhoprepared him, but a bed wasn’t really all that special, Taemin really didn’t mind. The stables, a tree, a church, he didn’t care because they were always making love. Minho  always said he loved him.

 

“I’m going in,” Minho  said.

 

Taemin sat up a bit and stopped Minho. “Wait, let me do it.”

 

Minho  looked at him uncertainly, but moved over and lay down on the bed.

 

Taemin bit his lip, but moved to straddle his boyfriend, positioning himself over Minho’s member before slowly lowering himself. It hurt, but Taemin loved it and moved quickly, the pleasure of wet friction getting him excited. Minho  placed a hand on Taemin’s thigh and Taemin looked into Minho’s eyes as he moved up and down on his boyfriend. It was embarrassing having Minho  look at him like that, but he couldn’t look away.

 

He moved faster, Minho’s hips moving up with him, helping him bounce as the pleasure made it harder to do. The heat built high in Taemin’s stomach, about to erupt. He was tired, the sun was already pretty high for early morning. He should be getting ready for chores, but he didn’t care. For today, he’d blow off everything and just be with Minho, be with the guy he loved. His dad, Minho’s dad, even Jonghyun and Key, they didn’t matter at that moment, just being with Minho, they made being with Minho  more important.

 

Just like his father said, his mother didn’t die giving birth to him so he could live a fruitless life. She died so he could love.

 

“Ah…M-Minho~” Taemin moaned as he came, Minhofilling deep into him with a moan of his own name. Taemin flopped down onto Minho’s chest ignoring the mess that squished between them.

 

“I’m tired,” Taemin whined.

 

Minho  hummed and turned to kiss Taemin’s forehead. “Let’s sleep then.”

 

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Taemin’s heart started to beat faster. Was it his dad? Was it one of the bad guys from Siwon’s church.

 

“You guys finally done?” Jinki asked. “Oh gosh the room smells awful.”

 

Taemin turned completely red and curled up next to Minho. “Hyung~.”

 

Taemin could hear his older brother open a window before padding over to his own bed on the other side of the room.

 

“I’m tired, I’m sleeping, if you guys have sex again, keep quiet,” Jinki said.

 

“N-night hyung,” Taemin said embarrassedly.

 

“Night, Taemin, you, too, Minho.”

 

Taemin giggled a bit seeing his boyfriend just as embarrassed. The older boy cleared his throat before answering back. “Night, Jinki hyung.”

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

Jonghyun breathe hard as Key took the reigns and galloped through the woods back to the ranch, his wound finally getting to him. Every few seconds, the unicorn would insist on letting him heal Jonghyun, but Jonghyun didn’t think it was safe to stop. Sure they’d escaped just fine, but what if Siwon or one of his loyal helpers Taemin had tazered woke up? It was safest if they quickly got to the ranch, inside the house where no one would dare to hurt Key.

 

The unicorn slid off Juliette, tying her to a post and clumsily got Jonghyun off the horse as well. It was a tangle of feet and zig zag steps as Key helped Jonghyun up the steps to the third floor of the main house and to his room. Key laid Jonghyun down on the bed and immediately pulled his shirt off. Jonghyun winced as the quick movement rubbed against his wound. He was starting to feel dizzy with the blood lost and barely heard Key’s footsteps as the unicorn scurried around for medical equipment.

 

“Okay, Jjongie, just lay there and try and be strong,” Key said dumping a pile of stuff on the edge of the bed and straddling Jonghyun’s legs so he could work on his wound.

 

Jonghyun laughed hoarsely. “What do you think…I’m…doing?”

 

Key didn’t seem amused by his joke and started to clean off the blood from Jonghyun’s side then pressed a towel to it to make sure the bleeding would slow down. Jonghyun shivered. He’d left the wound untreated to long probably, or he’d gotten it dirty, Jonghyun wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think he was supposed to feel this horrible.

 

“Shit, you’re infected,” the unicorn said. “I’m going to have to lick it.”

 

Jonghyun looked at key through tired eyes. Wouldn’t that mean he’d have to use his magic, the magic that was almost stolen from him. “But you’re weak, too, right?”

 

“I’m fine, and it’s not like I’m curing a disease,” Key said and started to bend down.

 

Jonghyun stopped him looking worriedly at the unicorn.

 

“Jonghyun, it’s fine, please let me do this,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun let him do as the pleased, hissing when the unicorn’s wet tongue came in contact with his wound. It was both erotic and painful as Key lapped at his wound, but it started to feel better quickly. After a few minutes, Key sat up. His bow shaped lips gleamed with blood and Jonghyun lifted his hand up to wipe them before pulling the unicorn down for a kiss.

 

Their lips melded together quickly, desperately. Jonghyun needed to know that Key was truly here, that the guy he loved actually existed. They pulled away only when their lungs begged for air.

 

“Did you mean it?” Key asked.

 

“That I love you? Of course, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t. I’m sorry Key that I’m a stubborn idiot, but I really do love you, believe me,” Jonghyun said.

 

“I know you love me, I knew before you did.”

 

Jonghyun laughed and pulled Key in for another kiss. “I love you Key, I love you so much, you’re the only one I could ever love like this.”

 

Key smiled at him. He was beautiful, so very beautiful, it almost broke Jonghyun’s heart. Jonghyun frowned. Even if Key was beautiful, things weren’t over yet. Minho  had told him that it would still be dangerous here for a while and to keep Key in the house, but Jonghyun could do one better than that.

 

“Key, what did you mean when you said Siwon couldn’t get your horn without taking off the bridle?”

 

Key scoffed. “Idiot guy was in too much of a rush to get my tears he forgot that he needed to either force the reigns off or have you take them off then I would have been in my unicorn form and it would have been easier to get the horn, but he wouldn’t be able to get all of it because it’s attached to our skull, so he would have had to kill me and take my skull out of my head.”

 

Jonghyun made a face. He didn’t want to think about that. Key seemed to understand where he was going and turned away a bit embarrassed. Jonghyun held one of the unicorn’s hands and thought over his words.

 

“Your dad, how did he get away from your mom?”

 

“Hmm, oh, after they had sex, she accidentally took the bridle off. My dad thought he’d scared her too much, which he had, so he ran away, he was free to do so, why?”

 

Jonghyun stared straight into Key’s eyes and the unicorn’s eyes grew wide in understanding.

 

“Jonghyun, you’re not going to, are you? You said you love me?”

Jonghyun sat up and moved out from under Key, grabbing his hand. He pulled the unicorn along with him down the stairs and out until the reached the field ignoring his please and protests. He stopped and turned to Key. The unicorn’s eyes were wet.

 

“Jonghyun, what are you doing?”

 

“Setting you free.”

 

“I don’t want to be free Jonghyun, why are you getting rid of me?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head and took one of Key’s hands, entangling their fingers. “I’m not getting rid of you, Key, I’m making sure you’re safe. Minho  said Siwon will probably come after you again. If you leave right now, no one will know where you went, he won’t have enough time to follow you and we can keep an eye on him. Please Key, I love you and I want you to be safe.”

 

“But, I don’t want to leave, can’t you come with me?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “I have to stay here, I have to watch over Taemin and Amber and Minhoand Sulli now, probably. Donghae won’t come back for another year and Heechul and Jinki have to work. I need to be here for all of them. And I need to be here for you, too. Besides, don’t you live longer than humans.”

 

“Jonghyun, I—”

 

Jonghyun cut him off with a kiss. He could feel his own tears coming and slipping from his eyes as he kissed Key softly and sweetly. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against Key’s. “I love you, Kim Kibum.”

 

“I love you…I-I love you, too, Jjongie,” the unicorn said, biting his lip.

 

Jonghyun rand his hand down Key’s neck and pulled the golden bridle he’d made for Key out of his mother’s jewelry out form under his shirt, fingering it. “I’ll never love someone else, I promise.”

 

Key shook his head. “I’ll come back, I’ll come back.”

 

Jonghyun smiled. “I hope you do, please be safe.” He stepped back a bit, bringing the bridle up and he stared into Key’s face. The unicorn’s eyes were wet and sad and tears were threatening to fall over.

 

“Jjongie…” the unicorn said, a tear finally falling from his eyes, but the bridle was already over his head in Jonghyun’s hand.

 

Jonghyun watched as black swirls wrapped around Key’s body transforming him back into the tall magnificent unicorn he’d first met, only this time with black streaks and a black horn and a tear rolling down its cheek. They only stared at each other for a minute before Key turned and galloped quickly away. Jonghyun stared after it until he couldn’t see the unicorn anymore and looked down at the bridle in his hands. He held it in one hand and brought it against his heart while his other went to cover his eyes as he cried.

 

Jonghyun had always been afraid to get his heart broken like this, that’s why he refused to believe in love, but now, he liked the heartbreak.

 

He smiled.

 


	23. Romeo and Juliette

**Chapter 23: Romeo and Juliette**

 

Jonghyun groaned finally tired of the repeated knock on his door. He blinked at the bright light that filtered into his room and blinded him the moment he opened his eyes and rolled off the bed. Jonghyun trudged over to his door and opened it only to see his angry uncle about to knock on it again.

 

“You were still in bed? It’s after twelve, boy, how come you haven’t taken the horses to the field?”

 

Jonghyun groaned and covered his face with his hand trying to think why he hadn’t himself. A sting entered his chest when he remembered. After letting Key free, Jonghyun had stood in the field for a while until he almost fell asleep on his feet. He came to his room planning to nap for a while and wake up refreshed and ready to get on with his life. So much for waking up refreshed. He sighed and bowed a bit to his uncle.

 

“I’ll go do it now,” Jonghyun said.

 

“I would have thought you’d be up by now, or at least someone would have done your work for you. That Key boy hasn’t been letting you sleep in, why today?” his uncle asked. Jonghyun wished he hadn’t.

 

“He’s not here, he left.”

 

“Oh, went home so suddenly?”

 

“There was an emergency,” Jonghyun explained starting to get dressed.

 

“Shame. I wondered why there was only rice. Hurry up and get down to the fields then you’re helping me with some stuff. A few of my boys haven’t shown up yet and the cattle are spooked by something over on the church side.”

 

Jonghyun agreed knowing perfectly well why his uncle was short a few people and why the animals weren’t okay. He quickly made his way to the field and took his cousin’s and Jinki’s horses that were tethered outside to the field then Juliette and his uncle’s horses. He wanted to go back for his guitar, but remembered he had work. Besides, he hadn’t any good songs that would be pleasing to the horses except the one he wrote for Key. He wasn’t ready to play that again yet.

 

His uncle had him unload a truck of food and equipment. Usually a task done by more than one person, but the load was smaller and it seemed rounding up the cattle was a bigger job. When Jonghyun was over half way though, he sighed and leaned against a pile of feed. He lifted a hand and wiped it across his forehead already soaking in sweat. He went outside of the little barn he was putting the bags and equipment in and sat down on a barrel watching the sun as it set lower. It was going to get dark soon, so he couldn’t relax for long, but he wanted some water and to relax his muscles.

 

Jonghyun walked over to the water fountain hose they had set out in the back close to the chicken coop. He expected to see Jinki there as it was about time for the older boy to come check on them, but before he rounded the corner, he heard a high pitched scream followed by familiar laughter.

 

Taemin was in Minho’s arms laughing as the chickens fluttered about them, Minhoholding a bucket of something in one arm, the other around Taemin’s waist. Jonghyun smiled at them.

 

“Hey, you two seem cozy again, something good happen last night?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Both boys turned red immediately.

 

“Oh, so something good and embarrassing?”

 

“Jinki hyung walked in on us,” Taemin said shyly.

 

Jonghyun laughed. “While you were doing it?”

 

“When we were done,” Minho  added. “I slept over.”

 

“You mean you guys did it in a bed for once and then Jinki just came and in after and slept. Didn’t the room smell like sex?”

 

“He opened a window.”

 

Jonghyun busted out laughing. Oh how he loved his cousins, they could always put him in a better mood.

 

“Where’s Key?” Taemin asked.

 

Jonghyun immediately sobered up. “I let him free.”

 

Taemin gasped. “Are you going to be okay hyung? You loved him, right, don’t try to deny it, I heard you yell it.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I love him.” Then he turned his back to them. “It’s late, I have to finish work.”

 

“Hyung,” Taemin called out to him.

 

Jonghyun wasn’t angry with them, but he needed a couple days until he could talk about Key normally. He quickly finished up the rest of the work and went to bring the horses back in late. He was leading Juliette in, last as usual, when his cell phone rang in his pocket. Jonghyun dug it out and looked at the caller id.

 

“It’s Sekyung,” he said out loud and looked at his horse.

 

Juliette just stared at him expectantly.

 

“You’re right, I do need to talk to her.” He pressed talk and brought it up to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Jonghyun,” Sekyung’s voice said, shaky and alarmed.

 

“Woah, is something wrong Sekyung?”

 

“Is something wrong? Why don’t you tell me that, Jonghyun? One of the workers at my house was talking about the church, that there was some kind of stabbing and demon ceremony and you were involved.”

 

Jonghyun hissed, his brain going a mile a minute trying to come up with a good enough story to override the ridiculous truth. Sekyung didn’t need to know what happened, no one needed to know the truth.

 

“No, no, that’s crazy. Siwon ssi just had some kind of breakdown during one of his preaching. I wasn’t there, but I think I was mentioned or something like that, so don’t worry, we’ve got everything under control.”

 

“They said you got stabbed.”

 

“Want to come and check, I’m perfectly fine,” Jonghyun said, at least, he would be, he’d heal. His wounds had the medicine they needed, even if that medicine left a slight ache in his heart when ever he remembered it.

 

“Actually, yeah, but why don’t you come here and prove it? Or do I need to talk to your dear friend, what was his name, Key, I hear he can make you do anything,” Sekyung said and laughed a bit.

 

Jonghyun tightened his grip on Juliette’s reigns. “He left early this morning, there was an emergency.”

 

“Oh, well I hope to see him again.”

 

So did Jonghyun.

 

“Sekyung, we need to break up.”

 

The other line was silent for a bit before he heard Sekyung sigh. “Okay.”

“Just ‘okay’?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Jonghyun? We had an agreement, remember, only to break up when we fell in love. You’re the one that’s saying we should and I know why.”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“No. Maybe now you’ll quite hiding out at the ranch and actually come play with your old friends now that you don’t have to deal with me romantically. I want us to be friends, Jonghyun, like we were. So, when you’re done moping about Key leaving, come play in town with actual humans, okay.”

 

Jonghyun smirked. He missed this side of the girl, the side that demanded to see him. Being together, she had cared more about how they looked to other people then to each other. Now she was free of that.

 

Jonghyun lifted his hand and pushed it into the collar of his shirt pulling out the golden bridle. He’d set her free.

 

“I’ll definitely come,” he promised.

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

 

The sun was barely visible over the horizon when Jonghyun finally finished up everything and headed back. He shook off his boots and the main entrances, getting as much dirt off them as possible before slipping them off inside. The house was oddly quiet and Jonghyun peered around suspiciously. There couldn’t have been that much extra work that he was the first one home. Where as Amber; and Sulli was probably going to stay here for a while. He jumped when his stomach gurgled and grimaced. He needed to eat something soon, going out to work on an empty stomach wasn’t a good idea on his part, but he’d made it through and now his poor stomach was demanding to be fed.

 

Jonghyun headed to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone sitting at the table. Well, almost everyone, Taemin and Minhowere still absent. His uncle stood up from the head of the table, eyes going wide and he embraced Jonghyun suddenly. Jonghyun froze, startled by the sudden affection.

 

“U-uncle, what’s wrong?”

 

His uncle let him go and place a hand on his side. “It doesn’t look like you were stabbed, thank goodness.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jonghyun asked and looked around the room. He caught Jinki’s eyes and the older boy just shook his head. Heechul, Donghae, and Hyukjae had a worried face, and Amber brought over a bowl of rice sitting it down in front of an empty seat, Sulli following behind her looking nervous.

 

His uncle went and pulled out the chair waiting for Jonghyun to sit. Jonghyun gulped and took his seat.

 

“Have you seen Taemin?” his uncle asked.

 

“He’s with Minholast time I knew,” Jonghyun said before he realized saying the younger was with his boyfriend probably wasn’t a good thing considering the fight from yesterday.

 

His uncle didn’t seem affected and just went closer to the door. Before Jonghyun could take a bite of the rice, he heard the front door open along with giggles that quickly died down. Soon, Taemin and Minhowere at the entrance to the kitchen. Minhostood back a bit at the sight of Taemin’s father before steadying his gaze on the older man and getting close to Taemin again. Jonghyun’s uncle didn’t seem to even care and wrapped Taemin in an even tighter embrace then he had Jonghyun.

 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he said.

 

Taemin looked toward Jonghyun wide eyed and Jonghyun just shrugged and mouth ‘me, too.’ When he was set free, Taemin stepped aside and his father looked at Minho. Jonghyun almost laughed thinking that maybe his uncle would hug Minho  too with whatever derangement had come over him, but instead he did something even more surprising. Taemin’s father reached a hand up and clasped it on Minho’s shoulder causing the tall boy to look at him surprised.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

What was this about?

 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Heechul asked.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you haven’t really been talking to me, but you asked me and Hyuk to eat with you,” Donghae said.

 

Jonghyun’s uncle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Donghae I’ve been unfair, and I realize that now. Some of my missing boys came back. They all seemed kind of out of it, but they apologized and went to work, but one boy suddenly dropped everything and barged over towards me. He started spouting stuff about unicorns and my nephews and son being gay and cursing you and saying Siwon would punish you. The kid was hysteric so I told him to go home and went to see Siwon. He wasn’t much better. He had a bunch of guys looking everywhere. He said he was looking for Key ssi and that I should understand that Jonghyun needed to die. I don’t even know, but I punched a priest.”

 

“You punched him?” Amber asked. Sulli whimpered a bit.

 

“He started talking about Taemin, and how he seduced his son into betraying him. Aish, I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

Minho  stepped up. “My father’s crazy. I never really knew how much until last night. Because of that horse that was decorated to look like a unicorn and Key suddenly coming around the same time, he had it in his head that they were one in the same. He’s not a preacher, priest, or anything holy. He’s the head of a cult that’s out to kill unicorns. He tried to kidnap Key yesterday, sir. We should have talked to you about it, but there wasn’t much time. We’re all fine, though.”

 

“Was that’s Key’s emergency?” Jonghyun’s uncle asked him?”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I sent him away for his safety.”

 

His uncle nodded. “So it was dangerous?”

 

Minho started talking again. “I know we shouldn’t have tried to hide it, but I’ve been seeing Taemin for over a year, sir. I’m pretty sure my father knew that. He finds that useless for hunting unicorns so he wouldn’t have told you, but one of your workers, that brought you the evidence that  night for a reason.”

 

“Minho  ssi, I don’t care anymore,” Taemin’s father said. “My youngest son fell in love with a boy, and probably both of my nephews. Three of you, this can’t just be something I can make all of you change. I saw how crazy that pastor was, how crazy that boy was. You all could have died and I didn’t even know. I haven’t taken care of you all the way I should have. Your mothers…they wouldn’t have wanted it this way, they would have accepted you guys, they were too much in love with love not to.”

 

Jonghyun stared at his rice. He felt guilty hearing his uncle mention his preferences.

 

“At least you three are straight, right?” his uncle asked.

 

Amber and Jonghyun’s older cousins nodded their heads.

 

“Alright then; Donghae, do you still want the ranch?”

 

Jonghyun turned to his brother whose face resembled an opened mouth fish. “Y-yeah.”

 

“When I’m ready to turn it over, you can have the rights to run it, but I want it to stay in the family, so do you agree for Heechul’s or Jinki’s or Amber’s future son to take it over after?”

 

Donghae looked to his fiancé who smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I don’t think we’ll have kids, we can’t really adopt here.”

 

“Dad?” Taemin asked. His father turned to look at him.

 

“You want to go to Seoul?”

 

“What?”

 

“If you want to, you can, but after you graduate. And don’t talk about having sex with each other. It’s too easy to see you as a girl if you do.”

 

“Dad~” Taemin whined.

 

His dad smiled and turned to Minho. “Take care of my son, you here. He looks like his mother, Taeyeon was a beautiful lady. We didn’t know what Taemin would be, so she often called him a little princess or prince. Treat him as such, you understand?”

 

Minho  bowed a one-eighty. “I’ll protect him better than a knight.”

 

“If I had a daughter, you’d be the perfect son in law, but I suppose this is close enough.”

 

Taemin whined again.

 

Jonghyun stared up at his uncle. He knew his uncle wasn’t a bad man, and now that he thought about it, he was a strong man. He’d watched his wife die giving birth to Taemin, he’d had to help out his sister and her three kids when Jonghyun’s father left and the sole guardian off six children when she died. Through his years of being jaded, Jonghyun had never noticed how much harder his uncle had it, that when he thought there was no one there for him, here was a great example. He felt his chest heave and tears pricked his eyes and he couldn’t help letting them out, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from sobbing. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he let his heart out there at the dinner table, rocking slightly to try and keep himself calm. He felt a large hand pat at his back.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if Key came back, Jonghyun, he made some pretty good food.”

 

Jonghyun grinned through his tears. Key did make good food.

 

 

 

 

**+Unicorn+**

 

 

The late February snow was always the worst for working on the ranch. Jonghyun had gotten sidetracked inside trying to save the cake Amber was attempting to make and now he was rushing to get the horses in before the snow picked up too much. There wasn’t going to be a blizzard, but the snow was getting pretty heavy already and the wind was hard enough to bite.

 

“Come on, Juliette,” Jonghyun said grabbing his horses reigns. She was off playing with a white horse his uncle had gotten recently, a large white stallion almost as good looking as Minho’s Flame that his father had originally named Youngwoon, but seeing how much Juliette had taken to him, Jonghyun nicknamed Romeo and his father had agreed to change it.

 

“Fine, I’ll bring you two in at the same time, but you’re not sharing the same stable. I don’t want you ending up pregnant like Lasco,” Jonghyun said grabbing the white horses reigns as well and leading them both in.

 

Once all the horses were inside, Jonghyun stepped out of the stable just to check if he left anything in the field. He froze when he saw something at the edge. He tried to peer at it through the snow, but it was hard to see. Slowly, Jonghyun started to approach the figure and noticed it looked like a white horse. There was only one white horse on their ranch, and Jonghyun was definite he’d brought Romeo in already. He’s was definite he’d brought all the horses in already.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes suddenly widened and he walked closer to the horse. Its coat was a beautiful pearly white that blended in with the snow, black streaks in its mane and tail, and a black horn protruding from its head. Jonghyun held a hand out to it when he was a couple meters away. It shook his head, mane flipping from side to side and took a step forward, and another, and another, until its muzzle touched Jonghyun’s hand. He looked at its face, into it dark angular eyes like pools of black water that reflected all his feelings – loneliness, happiness, content – not a spark of bitterness or sadness. He smiled.

 

“Key.”

 

The unicorn made a sound, nostrils puffing out warm hair into the falling snow making fog. Then it nudged his hand. Jonghyun dropped it and reached into the collar of his shirt, bringing out the gold bridle he wore as a necklace just like Key use to before he left. He held it out for the unicorn and it lowered its head so the thin gold chains slid into place and Jonghyun held the reigns.

 

Slowly, black swirls enveloped the unicorn and its white pelt turned into creamy skin, black streaked main into fair blonde hair, eyes always staying the same. Jonghyun smiled and immediately wrapped the taller, but smaller body in his arms.

 

Key nuzzled his face into Jonghyun’s neck. “I’m cold.”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “That’s the first thing you say to me when you come back?”

 

The unicorn looked up at him with a pout. “I’m naked, and it’s snowing.”

 

“How about I love you, or ‘hi’,” Jonghyun said and shrugged off his coat, wrapping it around Key’s shoulders.

 

“No, not until you take me somewhere warm, human hair isn’t as thick as horse hair.”

 

“I thought you weren’t a horse.”

 

The unicorn turned a glare on him and Jonghyun felt his heart lift. He missed that, the sassy divaish side of the unicorn. He picked Key up in his arms so his feet wouldn’t have to walk in the snow and led him to the stables.

 

“Why did you bring me here?”

 

“I just got the stable warm, and it’s longer to the house, you need to be warmed up,” Jonghyun said leading Key up to the loft and taking out some clean horse blanket.

 

“Taemin and Minho aren’t using this for their sexy time?” the unicorn asked shrugging off Jonghyun’s coat.

 

Jonghyun watched the puffed coat slide off Key’s thin perfect frame and walked over to him with one of the blankets, rubbing him down with it. “You’re kind of wet, and no, Donghae let them have his room, thought I wished he hadn’t, I can hear them in the middle of the night, they’re loud.”

 

“Them? Oh, and I’ve been trekking snow for miles, of course I’m wet.”

 

“Yeah, Minhoand Sulli moved in, Sulli’s sharing with Amber.”

 

“So, Siwon…?”

 

“He’s not here anymore, Minhoran him off, threatened to call the police. Sekyung’s the daughter of the police chief, so we had good connections.”

 

“Oh, how is Sekyung?”

 

Jonghyun got on his knees and started wiping off Key’s legs. “She’s getting married.”

 

He could see the unicorn’s muscles tightened and looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. “Key?”

 

“I…I should congratulate you then, when the wedding?”

 

“Why would you need to congratulate me? And the wedding’s going to be in Seoul, she’s marrying her ex-boyfriend, he came back recently.”

 

The unicorn laughed. “Oh, that must have hurt you.”

 

“No, we broke up,” Jonghyun said then  pulled Key down on the loft floor so the unicorn was kneeling with him. “Key, I broke up with her when you left. I love you Key.”

 

The unicorn’s face lit up and he hugged Jonghyun. “I love you, too. I was going to wait until spring, but I just couldn’t.”

 

Jonghyun pushed himself away and cupped Key’s face, bringing him in for a soft kiss. He sighed against Key’s lips, missing their pillowy feel against his own and kissed harder. He rested his forehead against Key’s and smiled.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

“Don’t leave again.”

 

“You’re the one that sent me away,” Key said and slapped his shoulder.

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “I know, but even if I do that, don’t listen to me. I know it was for your safety, but I missed you, when I couldn’t hold you at night, when I had to sit down and eat one of my sister’s fail meals, when I masturbated with your clothes.”

 

“Ew~  you pervert,” Key said giggling, but pecked him quickly. “You don’t have to masturbate to my clothes anymore, I came back, just like I said I would.”

 

“Can I take advantage of that? Can I make love to you knowing I’m making love to you?”

 

Key shivered a bit, his voice coming out shaky. “Yes, please, love me Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun moved and laid the horse blanket down on the loft floor. He got a couple more, using one for a pillow as he urged Key to lie down onto it. He placed himself in between Key’s legs and stared down at him, slowly removing his shirt. Key looked up at him with lusty, nervous eyes.

 

Jonghyun quickly pulled his pants off and hovered over Key’s naked body with his own. He leaned down and pecked Key’s lips, pecked them again, until Key moaned and opened his mouth, Jonghyun’s tongue slipping in and remapping Key’s cavern, taking in the sweet rich taste. He pulled away for air, going in for another kiss and another, his bottom half lowering to meet Key’s rubbing their needy organs together slowly and he felt shivers tingling through his body.

 

Key moaned, arching slightly, disconnecting their lips. Jonghyun started to kiss down his jaw, neck, collar bone, kissing around the golden bridle hanging on Key’s neck – the bridle that marked Key as his, not as his master, but his in everyway, even more than a hickey. He wondered briefly if he’d ever told Key that the bridle was his late mother’s jewelry. He supposed it didn’t matter, she would be happy to know her treasures were used for something Jonghyun treasured, for a unicorn.

 

Jonghyun moved between Key’s legs and kissed up and down his thighs until the unicorn was pleading cutely for him to do more, to touch him more. Jonghyun smirked and gave Key’s tip a sweet light kiss that made his creamy skin flush a pretty pink before he moaned and Jonghyun took him in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, running his tongue along the base and licking the slit at the top until he felt Key’s legs shaking, the pleasure beginning to reach that stage where you could only feel. He removed his mouth and moved lower.

 

 He lapped at Key’s hole, not having lube, and not about to go searching for the one Taemin and Minho no doubt kept hidden somewhere in the stables and Jonghyun had caught Minho  pounding into Taemin against one of the pillars before, his younger cousin yelling like a little slut – something Jonghyun tried not to remember but was permanently stuck in his mind. If there was one thing he wasn’t going to miss when Taemin and Minho  moved out together, which was soon as they were both currently in Seoullooking for an apartment, Taemin planning to audition and become an idol. He’d promised Jonghyun he’d get one of his songs published, the songs Jonghyun had been writing since he set Key free, all happy or soulful songs, some sad, but most upbeat. He hoped Taemin would keep that promise, then, even if Key lived longer than Jonghyun, he’d have a song to remind him of their love.

 

Key mewled and squirmed beneath him when Jonghyun replaced his tongue with two fingers, the hole nice and slick. He had a third and quickly stretched him before removing himself all together.

 

“Jonghyun,” Key whined.

 

Jonghyun leaned over Key and kissed his cheek. “Will you still do this with me when I’m an old man?”

Key laughed, “Of course, you’ll still do it with me when I’m an old man, too right?”

Jonghyun furrowed his brows. “I’ll be dad by the time you’re old, won’t I? You live longer.”

 

Key’s eyes widened then became sad. He reached his hands out to Jonghyun and pulled him into a kiss. “Jjongie~” he said causing Jonghyun to moan hearing his nickname for the first time in almost a year. “Jjongie, did Minho  explain it clearly? I had sex with you, the magic doesn’t flow through my blood anymore. The Magic’s what gave me a long life. I’m the same as you now, just with a limited supply of healing powers.”

 

Jonghyun stared down at Key before smiling and nuzzling his neck. “I shouldn’t be happy about this, but I am.”

 

Key hugged him and kissed his head. “I’m happy about it. I wouldn’t want to live for centuries when you’re gone. Now, quickly hurry up and screw me, I can’t stand it much longer.”

 

Jonghyun laughed and kissed Key passionately before slipping himself  back inside. It felt so good to be in Key again, like he was back home or something. He moved slowly, but deep and hard, holding out the pleasure for as long as possible. Key started letting out beautiful frustrated moans that turned to screams every time Jonghyun hit that spot and he wasn’t able to keep that pace for long before he was slamming into Key, gripping his creamy thighs hard while Key tightened around him, pulling him to him, nails scraping at his back. And they kissed, sloppily, tongues trying to touch everywhere, bodies flushed against each other until Key broke away in a perfect arch as he came moaning Jonghyun’s name and all Jonghyun could do was bury himself deep into Key as he reached his limit, whispering ‘I love you, I love you’ over and over into the unicorn’s neck.

 

When they came down from their high, Jonghyun pulled the other  blanket over them, snuggling Key to him, not moving himself out of the unicorn.

 

“You said you were going to warm me up,” Key laughed tiredly, “I didn’t think you meant like this?”

 

“You’re warm aren’t you?”

 

Key snuggled up to him, moving his butt, the friction against Jonghyun’s member still inside causing him to moan. “Mmhm, yeah, it’s warm.”

 

Jonghyun kisses Key’s hair, right where the black streaks were. “I love you Kim Kibum.”

 

“I love you, too, Jjongie,” the unicorn said back.

 

Jonghyun use to dream about being a knight and befriending a unicorn to save a princess just like in all the fairytales his mother use to read him. But, real life fairytales weren’t like that. Sometimes the unicorn was the princess and it was the knight that needed saving. 

 


End file.
